L'ange gardien
by Dark Ella
Summary: slash HPDM Lorsqu'Harry meurt de la baguette de Lord Voldemort, il apprend qu'il est devenu un ange gardien. Mort au yeux de tous, Harry entreprend alors de se construire une nouvelle vie...
1. prologue

Titre: L'ange Gardien

**Titre:** L'ange Gardien

**Résumé:** Lorsqu'Harry meurt de la baguette de Lord Voldemort, il apprend qu'il est devenu un ange gardien. Mort aux yeux de tous, Harry entreprend alors de se construire une nouvelle vie. Mais quand son protégé n'est autre que Draco Malfoy, son ancien ennemi, il replonge dans ses souvenirs et doit à tout prix aider Draco dont la vie n'est pas aussi rose que le Survivant pourrait penser.

**Avertissement:** Ceci est un futur slash HP/DM, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de lemon étant donné que c'est ma première histoire mais sait-on jamais...

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: dans les prochains jours, des mises à jours de cette fics vont être postées. Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre simplement une bonne correction (et la fic en avait vraiment besoin ). Merci donc à ma désormais Bêta Serenight qui a bien du courrage... Grand merci à elle!**

_**Prologue:**_

Il y a des légendes, comme quoi les anges gardiens existent. Elles disent que seules les personnes les plus pures durant leurs existences pouvait après leur mort prétendre au titre d'ange gardien, car leur destin n'est pas de vivre mais de secourir les âmes perdus, Potter !...Potter !...

« POTTER !! »

Le dénommé Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la voix mélodieuse de son professeur de potion.

« 50 point en moins pour dormir dans mon cours, 20 pour ne pas m'avoir répondu et une semaine de retenues pour vous apprendre à vous tenir correctement ».

Un sourire narquois s'installa sur les lèvres du professeur tandis que les serpentards se tordaient de rire, Malfoy le premier.

« Maudit Serpentard », soupira Harry prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

« 10 points pour avoir répondu à un professeur », renchérit Snape.

Faudrait savoir, pensa Harry, soit je lui répond soit je lui répond pas !! Hé ho, Harry réveille toi !! On parle de Snape, celui qui te déteste depuis le premier jour de classe et qui ne manque pas de le faire savoir !!

Il évita donc de répondre et retourna à la préparation de sa potion.

A la fin du cours, alors que sa potion avait pris une teinte verte compacte au lieu de l'argent demandé (« Vous avez encore oublié l'écaille de dragon, Potter !! »), Harry remonta dans la tour des Griffondors sans attendre ses amis et s'écroula sur son lit.

Mais c'était quoi cette voix !? Il l'entendait de plus en plus souvent sans savoir ce que sa voulait dire. Il avait aussi beaucoup de mal à se souvenir des paroles exactes. Sa seule certitude était que ce n'était pas Voldemort qui lui envoyé ces rêves. Lorsque le mage s'emparait de son esprit, il éprouvait des douleurs, alors que là, il se sentait étrangement calme à chaque rêve, comme si il était à sa place.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et grommela. Il avait cour de divination dans quinze minutes. Il se leva et partit rejoindre Ron au cours de Divination.

Il entra dans l'atmosphère pesante du cours, s'excusa auprès de Trelawney et s'assit à coté de son meilleur ami

« Tout va bien Harry ? » s'inquiéta son ami.

Ce dernier grommela et ouvrit son livre, espérant ainsi échapper à un interrogatoire. C'était sans compter sur le têtu de Weasley qui était à sa droite.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Snape ? »

« Ron, lâche moi, ok ? Tu sais bien qu'il me déteste et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour nous enlever des points… »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça » renchérit son ami « Je te connais Harry et je sais que quelque chose ne va pas….Bon sang, Harry, parle moi ! Je suis ton meilleur ami, non ?... »

Il fut coupé par la voyante qui s'approcha d'eux avec son air mystique. Elle prit la main d'Harry et lui lut son avenir. Comme à chaque fois, elle prédit sa mort sous les regards effrayés de Lavande et Pavarti. Ron, quant à lui, dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

Le cours toucha à sa fin et libéra les deux amis.

« On fait une partie d'échec dans la salle commune ? Proposa le roux.

- Non, désolé, je dois aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque.

Ron fit une grimace :

- Je t'en supplies, dis-moi que tu n'as pas besoin de moi !! J'ai cet endroit en horreur !! »

Harry pouffa et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, bien décidé à en savoir plus sur les anges.

o0o

« Tu m'a beaucoup déçu, Lucius, dit une vois sifflante. J'attendais mieux de ta part »

- Je…Je suis dé...désolé maître, répondit Lucius en frissonnant.

- Ah Lucius, mon fidèle mangemort. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi à présent ? _Crucio _! »

Le mangemort se tordit de douleur plusieurs minutes sans crier, puis la douleur s'intensifia. Il regarda dans les yeux rouges de son maître et hurla, laissant libre cour à sa douleur.

Après de longues minutes, semblable à des heures, Lord Voldemort stoppa enfin le sort et congédia son mangemort.

« _Tu t'entoures toujours d'incapable, Tom_, siffla une voix derrière lui.

Le serpent vint s'enrouler autour de son maître.

_- Tu as raison, Nagini. Mais je sais comment le faire obéir, sous ses airs froids, Lucius cache une faiblesse auquel personne ne pense. »_

- _Son fils… »_

Tom acquiesça.

o0o

Dans la grande bibliothèque de Poudlard, Harry s'était endormi. Il entendait à nouveau ces paroles dans un décor à la lumière blanche, presque aveuglante.

« …il y a des légendes, comme quoi les anges gardiens existent… »

- Qui êtes vous ? » hurla Harry

- …elles disent que seules les personnes les plus pures durant leurs existences pouvait après leur mort prétendre au titre d'ange gardien,… »

- Expliquez-moi à propos de ces fichus anges gardiens ! » s'énerva le brun. Sa colère grandissait en même temps que ses paroles.

- Car leur destin n'est pas de vivre mais de secourir les âmes perdus »

Un rire démoniaque envahi alors sa tête et Harry sentit sa cicatrice le brûler, comme si elle était sur le point d'exploser. Il hurla puis sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lord Voldemort riait. Oui, il était heureux. Il avait enfin trouvé une faille. Lucius n'était pas si incompétent, tampis, Draco se ferait torturer une autre fois.

« _Enfin, _siffla le Lord, à_ présent plus rien ne s'oppose à mon ascension au pouvoir !_

- _Tu es vraiment effrayant parfois Tom, ingénieux mais effrayant » _

Si les serpents pouvaient rire, Voldemort aurait vu Nagini secouée de spasmes d'hilarité incontrôlables.

Le lord reprit alors ce rire glacé qui le caractérisait.

o0o

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il vit un plafond blanc et se crut tout d'abord dans son rêve. Puis des voix autour de lui semblaient lui parler.

« Il est réveillé !!

- Harry, mon pote, comment te sens-tu

- Ne le brusquez pas ! Dumbledore a dit qu'il avait besoin de repos.

- Dans ce cas, taisez-vous, grogna Harry.

- Mione, regarde !! Il est enfin lui-même » ironisa Ron

Harry ne prêta pas attention à sa dernière phrase et demanda ce qui s'était passé.

- On t'a retrouvé à la bibliothèque, tu étais par terre et tu hurlais en te tenant ta cicatrice….Ça fais trois jours que tu es là » dit Hermione, d'une voix hésitante.

Génial, pensa Harry, non seulement Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'être invulnérable mais en plus il a eu trois jours pour tout préparer.

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry était sorti de l'infirmerie. Il avait tout raconté à Dumbledore qui avait promis de faire des recherches mais qui ne quitta pas son regard inquiet.

L'ambiance était lourde, tout le monde le sentait que la bataille finale approchait. Harry s'entraînait deux fois plus dur et apprenait de nouveaux sorts avec une rapidité déconcertante.

Ce matin-là, la grande salle était pleine et les étudiants mangeaient avec bon appétit. Les langues se déliaient et quelques insultes fusaient entre Griffondor et Serpentard. Rien d'étonnant. Ce qui l'était en revanche, c'était l'absence de réplique d'Harry aux sarcasmes de Malfoy.

« Ho le balafré, tu m'entends !?...En plus d'être aveugle, il est sourd. Et dire que c'est de lui que dépend la survie de l'humanité…

- La ferme Malfoy. Fais plutôt gaffe à tes fesses. »

- Et tu penses que c'est toi qui devrait me faire peur ! T'es même plus capable de parler correctement et tu penses me botter les fesses. Laisse-moi rire. »

Comme leur prince le leur avait ordonné, les Serpentards partirent dans l'hilarité et aucun ne vit Harry s'approcher de Malfoy.

- Mais non Draco, je n'aurait pas à me salir les mains avec toi, ton maître s'en chargera, comme tu le sais je partage certaines de ses pensées… »

Malfoy blanchit à ces mots que lui seul avait entendus, laissant Harry retourner à sa table, lui aussi bizarrement pâle.

C'est alors qu'Harry s'arrêta au milieu de la grande salle et se mit à hurler :

« COUREZ !! ILS ARRIVENT, PARTEZ TOUS ……»

Avant qu'il n'est pu finir sa phrase, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer des centaines de mangemorts qui désarmèrent sans aucun problème tous les élèves et professeurs. Lord Voldemort entra à leur suite, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, le lord noir leva sa baguette en direction de Dumbledore et prononça l'Avada Kedavra. Le directeur tomba dans un bruit sourd.

« NON !! Hurla Harry.

Il voulut courir vers le directeur mais des mangemorts l'arrêtèrent et l'emmenèrent près de leur maître au milieu de la grande salle dont les tables avaient été poussées.

- Harry ! Fit le Lord, d'un ton faussement chaleureux. Je suis ravie de te revoir. Assied toi, je t'en pris.

- Dans vos rêves, Tom.

- Tu es très malpoli Harry, maintenant assied toi.

Il pointa sa baguette sur Harry qui vient s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de lui, ligoté par des cordes.

- Bien. Nous pouvons commencer. Comme tu peux l'imaginer Harry, je suis venu pour te tuer. Mais je pense que je te dois encore quelques explication, comme ce livre que tu as vu dans mon esprit n'est-ce-pas ?...Et bien, c'était en fait un livre écrit par Dumbledore lui-même sur les défenses de Poudlard. Me procurer ce livre était donc essentiel pour entrer ici et te tuer, tu comprends Harry ?

- ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !! Hurla Harry.

- Chuuut Harry, dit Voldemort d'une voix maternelle. Je te promets que tu n'auras pas mal. Après tout, tu as toujours été le seul capable de te mesurer à moi. Tu es mon adversaire Harry, je te respecte, tu ne souffriras donc pas ».

Harry regardait le Lord, la terreur dans les yeux. Il savait désormais qu'il allait mourir, et là, personne ne pourrait donner sa vie pour lui.

Voldemort leva alors sa baguette dans le même mouvement que lorsqu'il avait tué Dumbledore. Tous retenaient leur souffle. Ce n'était pas possible, le Survivant ne pouvait pas finir comme ça….

« Avada….

- NON !! hurla une voix

-…Kedavra »

o0o

Harry ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fût le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie.

« Alors je ne suis toujours pas mort, dit-il.

Sa tête lui tournait et il avait du mal à bouger.

- Ne bouge pas, dit une voix, tu n'as pas encore repris toutes tes forces. Tu viens de traverser une lourde épreuve, tu sais !

La voix (qui était en fait celle d'une femme) s'approcha du lit et elle lui donna une potion. Harry la but sans rien dire. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard.

« Sans doute à Ste mangouste » pensa-t-il

- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée : je m'appelle Julie, et je suis là pour répondre à tes questions alors si tu veux savoir quoi que ce soit, fais le moi savoir ! Je sais que ce que tu viens de vivre n'est pas facile... (Dans le mile pensa Harry)…. mais ne te referme pas sur toi-même, tu a un destin formidable qui t'attend. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, je le sens ! »

- Merci beaucoup de votre…heu…gentillesse Julie, mais j'aimerai surtout voir mes amis et savoir ce qui s'est passé après…heu…je me souviens juste du sort de Voldemort mais après plus rien. Comment m'en suis-je sorti cette fois ? »

L'infirmière blanchit :

- Tu ne te souviens de rien….tu ne sais pas…comment… » Et elle partit en courrant, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées.

« Génial » pensa-t-il. Puis, sûrement sous le coup de la potion, il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et vit Julie assise sur son lit, toujours aussi pâle. Il l'interrogea du regard.

« Écoute Harry, je…je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais voilà, il faut que tu soit au courant. Normalement tu aurais dû déjà le savoir…je ne sais pas comment c'est possible que tu ne saches rien…

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis Harry Potter et avec moi, rien n'est jamais normal. Alors maintenant dites-moi ce que vous avez à me dire, qu'on en finisse, grommela Harry agacé.

- Ok, hum….Bon, Harry, ne te fâche pas s'il te plait. Je n'y suis pour rien. Je suis juste là pour voir si tu vas bien.

Harry grogna.

- En fait, le sort de Voldemort t'a bien atteint et t'a tué, mais en fait tu n'es pas vraiment mort…Tu es ce que l'on peut appeler un ange gardien.

- Alors ces voix que j'entendait… je…. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et sauta de son lit. JE SUIS MORT ?!

- Je suis désolé Harry, mais tu dois te calmer. Je vais tout t'expliquer. Calme toi, Harry, s'il te plait !!

Après plusieurs minutes et un Harry enfin calmé, Julie repris ses explications.

- Les voix que tu entendais étaient là pour te prévenir, que tu ne tombes pas de haut quand ça arriverait, mais le processus a dû mal fonctionner à cause de ta magie. Tu dois être sacrément puissant. Tu es donc un ange gardien maintenant et pour tous tes proches, tu es mort

- Mais pourtant je me sens vivant…Je veux dire, je ne suis pas un fantôme ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Non, tu n'es pas un fantôme, rit l'infirmière, mais tu n'es pas vivant non plus, enfin pas exactement…

Harry soupira puis ses yeux redevinrent sombres et sa voix troublée par la colère :

- Et Voldemort ? Si je suis mort, qui l'arrêtera ? Je ne peux pas rester ici. Même si je ne suis plus tout à fait vivant, je dois le tuer : c'est ma destinée !

- Non Harry, _c'était_ ta destinée. La prophétie a été accomplie, Voldemort t'a tué. Et de toute façon il ne fait plus parti de tes priorités maintenant. »

- Et qu'est que je vais faire alors ? Je n'aie toujours vécu que par Voldemort…Je ne sais rien faire, dit Harry.

- Tu vas aller en formation pour apprendre à te servir de tes nouveaux pouvoirs qui, bien sûr, n'altèrent en rien ton ancienne puissance. Ensuite, tu t'occuperas de tes protégés. Écoute Harry, plus que personne tu te préoccupes du bien-être des autres. Tu sacrifierais ta vie pour n'importe qui, même s'il ne le méritait pas. Tu feras un ange gardien exemplaire, je peux te l'assurer ! »

Harry esquissa un pauvre sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas. Plus jamais il n'allait revoir ses amis, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean et même Malfoy commençait à lui manquer. Il finit donc par se résigner, de toute façon le destin ne l'aimait pas, il devait s'y faire.

- Je suppose que toute façon je n'aie pas le choix.

- En effet, monsieur Potter !! Allez, viens par là que je te fasse visiter ta nouvelle demeure… »


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre: L'ange Gardien

**Titre:** L'ange Gardien

**Résumé:** Lorsqu'Harry meurt de la baguette de Lord Voldemort, il apprend qu'il est devenu un ange gardien. Mort aux yeux de tous, Harry entreprend alors de se construire une nouvelle vie. Mais quand son protégé n'est autre que Draco Malfoy, son ancien ennemi, il replonge dans ses souvenirs et doit à tout prix aider Draco dont la vie n'est pas aussi rose que le Survivant pourrait penser.

**Avertissement:** Ceci est un futur slash HP/DM, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de lemon étant donné que c'est ma première histoire mais sait-on jamais...

o0o

_**NDA:**_ _Merci pour vos reviews et désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu un problème de connexion (vive la technologie et ces bugs!). Sinon je pense que la suite se fera pas mal attendre aussi étant donné que j'ai le bac dans un mois. Mais bon le chap2 sera quand même posté début juin, mais après plus rien avant juillet_

_**Chapitre1 :**_

_**« La cité des anges » **_

_**Un an plus tard**_

La cité des Anges était une ville entre deux mondes, une sorte de quartier général ou seuls les anges gardiens avaient accès. Comme son nom l'indiquait c'était une véritable cité avec des tours tellement hautes que personne n'en avait jamais vu la fin, des bâtiments d'un blanc éclatant faits de marbre et d'or.

« Et bien, avait pensé Harry la première fois qu'il été venu ici, au moins ils ne se refusent rien. »

La ville n'avait aucune limite, elle s'agrandissait à l'infini. Ça faisait parti de la magie de l'endroit. Quand on voulait de la place, on en trouvait toujours. Les deux bâtiments les plus anciens étaient l'école et une tour nommée la « tour de glace » où vivaient les sages.

La première était immense, avec des dortoirs démesurés… (De toute façon, pour trouver quelque chose de simple et de mesuré ici, il fallait chercher !) On y enseignait comment gérer ses pouvoirs et s'en servir pour aider son protégé. Chaque ange, même novice, possédait entre autre le don de télékinésie et de télépathie. Les autres dons dépendaient des personnes, et chacune d'entre elles devait apprendre quels étaient les siens et à les contrôler.

« La légende disait qu'un homme avait, dans la mort, trouvé le moyen d'être immortel. Il avait réussi à percer tous les secrets de l'immortalité et découvert de nouveaux pouvoirs, vos pouvoirs, ceux des anges gardiens. Il en fit profiter sa compagne et ils coulèrent ainsi des jours heureux, ici même, dans cette cité qu'Erwan l'immortel avait construit. Jusqu'au jour où, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait terre, il revint. Et c'est là qu'il vit le malheur, le chaos, la destruction. Il décida alors de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour faire le bien. Et s'il ne pouvait pas intervenir directement, il pouvait persuader les hommes de cesser leurs guerres et de les rendre heureux.

- Sa compagne, Helena, qui était cupide, refusa cela et se créa une autre dimension où elle serait libre de vivre comme bon lui semblait. Erwan commença alors sa nouvelle quête. Ses apprentis seraient des humains uniquement pour la beauté extérieur, et choisit dès leur naissance pour cette vie. À leurs morts, il les recruterait et leurs apprendrait tout ce qu'il savait. Il forma sept apprentis, tous aussi puissants et habiles que lui.

- Helena, ne supportant pas d'être ignoré, voulu se venger de son époux. Malheureusement pour elle, les sept apprentis réussirent à la détruire. Mais elle promit de revenir et de se venger d'eux. C'est alors qu'Erwan, conscient de ne pas être éternel et que personne en dehors de lui ne pourrait la détruire définitivement, disparut en assurant à ses fidèles que lorsque le mal reviendrait, il reviendrait aussi (piquer des répliques du 5eme élément ?? jamais).

- Stupidités, chuchota une voix.

- MR POTTER ! Je ne vous permets pas, c'est une des légendes les plus anciennes de notre peuple…

- Oui, une légende comme vous le dîtes si bien. Si personne n'a jamais vu cette Helena ni se Erwan, pourquoi devrait-on vous croire ? Renchérit le brun.

- Votre trop grand pouvoir et vos facilités vous sont montés à la tête, Mr Potter.»

Le jeune homme eut la décence de rougir et baissa la tête.

« Le cours est fini, vous pouvez sortir. Et Mr Potter, tachez de désenfler l'énormité entre vos deux oreilles. »

o0o

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry arriva dans sa chambre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Tant de chose avait changé en un an, surtout lui.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage quand une voix se fit entendre.

« Harry ?... T'es encore dans la salle de bain ?... Ok tu ne veux pas répondre…. N'oublie pas qu'on à cours dans quinze minutes. Tache de ne pas être en retard cette fois….Et appelle-moi si tu ne vas pas bien, ajouta Matt.

Matt Brook était son compagnon de chambre. Il était légèrement plus âgé que lui et Harry l'adorait. Il était toujours là pour lui dans ses moments de déprime et s'arrangeait pour le faire rire.

Harry rit doucement, Matt était vraiment son meilleur ami ici. Bien sûr, il ne remplacerait jamais Ro..

« Merde…, sanglota Harry.

Un an, cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas prononcé son prénom, et là il y était presque.

Il régla l'eau pour qu'elle soit brûlante et entra dans la douche, faisant se mélanger l'eau chaude avec ses larmes salées.

Ses yeux se fermaient et il revoyait la scène, lui, Voldemort et Dumbledore mort à se pied. Tout Poudlard le regardait. Ils attendaient qu'il le tue ! Il n'avait même pas été capable de survivre. Comment pourrait-il être un ange et aider les autres s'il n'avait même pas pu aider les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

- Papa….Maman…je suis…désolé, dit il entre deux sanglots, j'aurai du, c'était mon destin, pas le leur… »

Les minutes passaient et ses yeux ne s'arrêtaient plus de pleurer. Toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait pas versées en un an, toutes les peines qu'il avait ignorées, les cris qu'il n'avait pas poussés…

Il se laissa tomber contre le mur et pleura pendant une éternité.

o0o

Ce fut le froid qui le réveilla. Il se rendit alors compte que l'eau de la douche été devenue glacé. Il sortit et enfila un peignoir.

17h50

Il était resté une heure sous cette douche. Matt n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Harry se dépêcha d'enfiler un boxer et un pantalon pour aller s'effondrer sur son lit.

La porte grinça, laissant entrer Matt qui s'approcha du lit du petit brun. Il s'assit à coté de lui et lui caressa les cheveux, l'encourageant à parler.

- Je ne veux plus avoir mal en pensant à eux, avoua-t-il après quelques minutes de silence. Je ne veux plus être Harry Potter, l'ange déchu. Je suis juste Harry, un ange comme les autres, qui a laissé tomber sa vie. De toute façon, je n'avais pas de vie et ce n'est plus mon problème, plus mon destin, finit-il dans un souffle.

Matt le pris dans se bras et le consola comme il put. Harry avait mis du temps à faire son deuil. Mais maintenant c'était fait, tout allait être plus facile.

- Allez viens, beau brun, on doit recevoir nos convocations pour nos prochains protégés. »

- Oui, je finit de m'habiller si tu permets, plaisanta Harry.

Matt le gratifia d'un sourire et s'éloigna pour le laisser s'habiller, lorsque ce dernier le retint par le bras.

« Matt…, commença Harry, de toute façon, je ne les reverrai jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Ils m'ont oubliés.

Matt soupira et s'assit à côté de son ami, le prenant dans ses bras.

- Ils ne t'ont pas oublié. Ils gardent de toi l'image d'un héro, d'un ami, d'une personne formidable qui a donné sa vie pour essayer de tous les sauver. Écoute, on va recevoir nos prochaines missions, ça va te faire du bien. Au lieu de penser à ce que tu n'as pas fait, pense à ce que tu vas faire. »

- Merci, vieux... Bon, maintenant lâche-moi, il faut que je m'habille ou je vais encore être en retard »

Ils rirent tout les deux.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents marchaient dans les couloirs pour aller rejoindre les autres dans la salle de réunion.

« Tu sais, dit soudain Harry, cette école m'a toujours fait penser à Poudlard à cause de ses couloirs sans fin. Mais Poudlard est bien plus…spécial...Oui c'est ça spécial.

- Heu…Poudlard ? Demanda Matt une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

- Oui, Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Je t'en aie jamais parlé ?

- Les seules choses que je sais de toi, c'est que tu t'appelles Harry Potter, que tu étais un sorcier et que tu n'aimes pas parler de toi, rétorqua-t-il

- Oh, désolé, se lamenta Harry, mais ça te plairait que je te parle de ma vie d'avant, que je te raconte la vie d'un sorcier ? Demanda-t-il, timidement

- Bien sûr, quelle question ! S'enthousiasma Matt.

Harry rayonnait.

- Alors pour commencer, dans mon monde, tu es un moldu…

- Un quoi ?

- Moldu. Ça signifie que tu n'as pas de pouvoir magique.

- Donc, jusque là, je suis normal, ricana Matt.

- Parce que, selon toi, je ne suis pas normal ? Plaisanta le brun »

C'est sous de grands éclats de rire qu'ils continuèrent leur chemin. Harry avançait le cœur léger de pouvoir enfin parler de ceux qu'il aimait. Ça prendrait du temps pour que le nœud dans son estomac se dénoue, mais c'était en bonne voie maintenant qu'il avait accepté sa destiné.

o0o

Ron regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, la pluie s'écraser lamentablement sur les carreaux.

« Je suis comme elle, pensa-t-il, moi aussi je m'écrase lamentablement…

Il tourna le dos à la fenêtre et s'approcha du lit. Son épouse dormait encore. Il n'avait pas le cœur à la réveiller, elle était tellement paisible dans son sommeil. Du bout des doigts, il caressa doucement son ventre à peine arrondi. Elle frissonna, signe qu'elle était en train de se réveiller. La jolie brune battit doucement des paupières puis ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux de son mari. Elle émit un faible sourire.

- Tu as encore rêvé de lui, n'est ce pas ? Dit Ron, plus pour lui-même.

- Je suis désolé Ron, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui, il me manque tant, pleura-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, Mione, moi aussi…

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi de nombreuses minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut l'heure descendre prendre le petit déjeuner.

Le couple arriva dans la cuisine et ils croisèrent Tonks qui sortait.

« Allez-y doucement, aujourd'hui Ron, ta mère sort encore d'une crise de larme…

Ron acquiesça. Ça avait été un coup dur pour mme Weasley, elle qui considérait Harry comme son fils. Et quelques semaines après sa mort, ils avaient appris que Percy était un mangemort. Snape s'était joint à eux et mr Weasley était mort en combat.

Bien des choses avaient changé, mais heureusement qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. Ron n'aurait pas tenu le coup sans Hermione à ses côtés, et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Ron avait bien vite comprit qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux du fait qu'Hermione pensait souvent à Harry. Lui-même, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas, pensait très souvent à lui.

Prononcer son nom dans la maison Weasley était devenu impossible. Quant aux souvenirs, les seuls à se les ressasser étaient les deux meilleurs amis. Tous deux savaient qu'Harry n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils se lamentent mais qu'ils continuent leurs vies. Mais Hermione avait tenu à une chose, et son mari était d'accord avec elle, le deuxième nom de leur enfant, garçon ou fille, serait Harry.

Ron, coupant court à ses pensées, demanda :

- Et toi, où vas-tu ?

Tonks hésita quelques instant, puis sachant qu'elle était une très mauvaise menteuse dit simplement :

- Malfoy, il est au Square Grimauld. Une équipe l'a attrapé, il y a quelques minutes.

Les yeux de Ron se voilèrent de rage. Autant, il l'avait méprisé pendant leurs années à Poudlard, autant maintenant, il le haïssait. Il le rendait directement responsable de la mort de son meilleur ami, et ça, il n'avait pu le lui pardonner.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Ronald, il n'en est pas question. S'ils savaient que je t'aie dit ça, ils me… »

Le regard noir du roux la dissuada de poursuivre et ils partirent tandis que Hermione rejoignait mme Weasley dans la cuisine.

o0o

Harry et Matt s'installèrent en silence dans la salle de réunion.

Leur professeur, mme Gliffe commença alors un discours dans lequel elle racontait comment elle était fière d'eux, qu'il avait réussi en un an à apprendre des tas de choses, que ce que le destin leur réservait était fabuleux, qu'elle allait faire un meurtre et…attendez, un meurtre… ?

Harry leva soudainement la tête et toute la salle le regardait, y compris son professeur et Matt qui devait se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

« J'attend, Mr Potter, dit-elle calmement, pourriez-vous m'expliquer par le plus grand des hasards pourquoi vous n'écoutiez pas ?

- Je…hum… Balbutia Harry, ce qui eux pour effet de faire redoubler les rires.

Harry pouvait supporter bien des choses, mais qu'on se moque de lui non.

- Je suis désolé, madame. À partir de maintenant, je serai un élève model, dit il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Il regarda Matt qui était devenu rouge, tellement il avait envie de rire. Il lui sourit. Il regretta tout de même quand il vit dans les yeux de son professeur une lueur qu'il n'avait vu que trop rarement, une lueur serpentarde. Il déglutit.

- Très bien, Mr Potter, vu que vous avez hâte d'être un ange reconnu, je pense que cette mission est tout à fait pour vous. Venez chercher ce papier, il contient tous les renseignements dont vous avez besoin. C'est un cas difficile mais je pense que vous saurez le gérer. »

Harry se leva et prit le papier qu'elle lui tendait avant de revenir sur sa chaise et de commencer à le lire

_**« MISSION D'ORDRE CAPITALE »**_

- Et bien ! Ça promet !

Il parcourut le document et vit que son protégé était un homme, habitant en Angleterre…Harry devait donc retourner en Angleterre près de ses amis et de LUI. Il devait donc se renseigner et savoir qui IL avait encore tué. Son cœur battit plus vite, il n'était pas prêt à ça, pas encore. C'était trop tôt. Et si cette personne était Neville ou même Ron ? Harry le savait, s'il les voyait, il ne pourrait plus les quitter. Et il ne pourrait pas non plus empêcher sa haine de se réveiller. Contre LUI et ses mangemorts. Tous ces Serpentards. Combien de personne Malfoy avait-t-il tué ? Combien d'enfant Crabbe et Goyle avaient-t-il torturés ?

Il sentait ses sens bouillonner. S'il avait vu un mangemort à cette seconde précise, il l'aurait tué à coup sur. Il ne pouvait pas faire cette mission.

- Je ne peux pas, dit il soudain. Le silence se fit. Je ne peux pas faire cette mission, donnez-moi en une autre.

- Je ne peux pas, mr Potter. Si vous ne la faite pas, vous serez sanctionné. Chaque mission est faite pour quelqu'un, et celle là est faite pour vous, c'est tout.

Donc, il n'avait pas le choix. Soit il faisait cette mission, soit…soit rien. Il devait la faire. Pour accepter totalement sa mission, un ange doit verser une goutte de son sang sur le nom de son protégé. Après une hésitation, il se décida à se piquer le doigt. Ainsi, il sera relié à son protégé.

- Allons-y

Au moment où il vit la goutte de sang tomber, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas le nom de son protégé et quand il le vit, il était trop tard.

- Malfoy… murmura-t-il, dans un souffle »


	3. Chapitre 2

Donc il n'avait pas le choix, soit il faisait cette mission, soit…soit rien

_Donc il n'avait pas le choix, soit il faisait cette mission, soit…soit rien. Il devait la faire. Pour accepte totalement sa mission, un ange doit verser une goutte de son sang sur le nom de son protégé. Après une hésitation, il se décida à se piquer le doigt. Ainsi, il sera lié à son protégé._

_« Allons-y._

_Au moment où il vit la goutte de sang tomber, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas le nom de son protégé, quand il le vit, il était trop tard._

_- Malfoy… » Murmura-t-il dans un souffle._

**Chapitre 2 : « Malfoy »**

« Quoi ? Dit Matt

- Malfoy, répéta Harry, d'une voix forte

- Harry, parle moins fort, tu vas te faire…, chuchota Matt qui fut coupé par Harry avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase.

- MALFOY ! Hurla se dernier. Puis il se tourna vers son professeur et continua de faire exploser sa rage.

- Mr Potter…

- EN PLUS D'ÊTRE MON PIRE ENNEMIS ET D'AVOIR GÂCHE MA VIE CET POURRITURE ET SA FAMILLE NE ME SUPPORTENT PAS ET JE DOIS DIRE QUE C'EST RECIPROQUE, ALORS SI VOUS IMAGINEZ QU'ILS VONT ME LAISSEZ S'APPROCHER DE LEUR FILS, OU PLUTÔT SI VOUS PENSEZ QUE JE VAIS M'APPROCHER DE LUI VOUS…. »

- MR POTTER, tonna son professeur. Suivez-moi à côté, je vous pris, nous devons parler.

Harry surpris par le ton impérieux de son professeur la suivit sans faire d'histoire. Cependant une fois arrivé dans la petite pièce qui ressemblait à un salon, sa colère reprit le dessus et il planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de la vielle femme.

- Mr Potter, si vous pensez que nous ne nous renseignons pas sur la vie de nos apprentis, vous avez tord. Nous ne pensions simplement pas que votre animosité envers Draco Malfoy était telle.

« Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu, pensa-t-il. »

- Mais Draco est vraiment en mauvaise posture, il va très mal et je dois vous dire que sans votre aide, il ne s'en sortira pas.

À ses mots, il releva la tête, surpris. Malfoy, des ennuis ? Il n'arrivait sans doute pas à trouver de chemises qui s'accordaient avec sa couleur de peau. À cette pensée, il retint un rire qui n'échappa pas au professeur.

- Ça vous amuse ?

- Non…je…, balbutia-t-il.

Comment Malfoy pouvait-il être si mal en point ? Il avait pourtant sa vie toute tracée, mariage avec Pansy, de l'argent à tire la volette et une bonne situation. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu déraper ?

- S'il vous plait, Mr Potter, allez au moins le voir, essayez. Si nous vous avons choisi vous, c'est parce que vous vous ressemblez tous les deux. Vous avez vécu dans le même monde, les mêmes peurs et vous saurez comment vous y prendre avec lui. Je vous en pris…Harry….vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, vous n'allez pas le laisser ainsi ?

- Bien sûr que non, songea-t-il. Où est-il ?

- Dans les cachots du 12 square Grimauld.

- Il est donc aux mains de l'ordre.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Harry releva la tête, surpris : il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

- C'est d'accord, j'irai le voir puisque vous dites qu'il va mal. Mais si je me rends compte que c'est toujours ce petit con péteux et prétention et qu'il n'a pas changé d'un pouce, j'annulerai ma mission et j'aimerai avoir votre appui.

- Entendu, Mr Potter. Vous pouvez y aller, bonne chance.

- Merci, dit-il. » Puis, il disparut.

o0o

Se servant de son lien, il apparu juste à côté de Malfoy mais avait prit la liberté de rester invisible. Il crut tout d'abord qu'il s'était trompé, après tout il n'était qu'un débutant. Le cachot était sombre et humide. Ce n'est qu'en entendant un gémissement qu'Harry se rendit compte de la présence de quelqu'un. Il mit quelques minutes à reconnaître sa Némésis et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Malfoy était bien là, tapi dans un coin. Ses vêtements à moitiés déchirés, il grelottait de froid. D'après ce qu'Harry pu voir de ses membres amaigris, il y a plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas eu de véritable repas. Il fut pris d'un élan de pitié envers cet adolescent qui, tout comme lui, avait du grandir trop vite.

Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui. Malfoy qui avait ressentit sa présence leva la tête et Harry put alors voir ses joues creuses, son teint terne et les sillons de ses larmes. Il regarda ses yeux et les vit complètement éteints. Ses orbes d'acier auparavant glacial étaient aujourd'hui flétries. Le jeune ange se dit alors qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour le sauver, quitte à retrouver le garçon antipathique d'autrefois. Le voir comme ça lui faisait trop mal.

Draco qui ne pouvait pas voir Harry commençait à angoisser. Il était sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un mais il ne voyait personne. Quels tours ces maudit griffondors lui avait encore joués ?

« Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il finalement en rassemblant son courage.

Pour toute réponse, il sentit une chaleur lui caresser la joue. Surpris tout d'abord, il se laissa ensuite caresser. Cette chaleur l'apaisait, il n'en avait pas peur et au contraire, il en avait besoin. Il était bien pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Harry qui sentit Malfoy se détendre enleva sa main et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui avant de le prendre entièrement dans ses bas. Serein et apaisé, Draco s'endormit dans les bras de son ennemi de toujours. Un sentiment de plénitude avait envahi le blond et il savait qu'il ne voulait être à ce moment nul part ailleurs que près de cette source de chaleur. Draco se sentait protégé. Les heures passaient ainsi, Harry toujours invisible et dans ses bras Draco qui s'était endormi.

o0o

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, réveillant le blond en sursaut. Harry, pris de la même panique, le serra plus fort contre lui. Quand il vit que les nouveaux arrivant n'étaient autres que Ron et Tonks, il relâcha la pression et se leva. Il pensa que Draco n'avait plus rien à craindre. Certes lui et Ron n'avaient jamais été des amis, mais en aucun cas son meilleur ami ne laisserait quelqu'un dans cet état. Harry se recula donc prêt à suivre sa Némésis à l'étage ou il aurait droit à bon repas et une douche méritée.

Draco, ne sentant plus la chaleur l'envelopper, se mit à paniquer. Alors il n'était même plus assez bien pour une simple source de chaleur ? Il garda les yeux baissés dans l'espoir que Weasley l'oublit et qu'il parte sans passer les nerfs sur lui.

« Alors Malfoy, on ne dit plus 'bonjour' ? Jeta Ron d'une voix dure. Cette voix était tellement dure, Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami qui parlait comme ça.

- La ferme, Weasmoche. La voix de Draco était redevenue telle qu'elle était lors de Poudlard. Harry se dit qu'il ferrait mieux d'attendre de voir ce qui se allait se passer avant d'agir dans un camp ou l'autre.

« Après tout, pensa-t-il, je connaît Ron depuis des années, et il ne serrait pas capable de faire du mal à Malfoy, surtout dans cet état. »

Ron s'approchât de Malfoy à grandes enjambées. Il le prit par son col et le jeta à travers la pièce.

Harry étouffa une exclamation, Tonks un cris et le blond se releva tant bien que mal et fit face à son agresseur.

- Ça fait du bien Weasley ? Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Ron lui administra un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Sur le coup de la douleur, Draco tomba à terre. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement douillet, mais ça faisait déjà cinq jours qu'il était ici, et il recevait chaque jour, pendant plusieurs heures, les foudres de Weasley qui ne devait pas être très satisfait de sa vie.

- Ron arrête ! Lui cria Tonks

- Reste en dehors de ça. La fouine et moi, on a des comptes à régler.

À ces mots, Draco trembla.

- Ron, je t'en pris… Reprit Tonks

- Sort d'ici, maintenant, c'est entre lui et moi. Le ton catégorique de Ron ne laissait place à aucune réponse. Elle quitta alors la pièce. Une fois seules, Ron verrouilla la porte et se tourna vers le blond qui gémissait par terre.

Harry de demandait ce qui ce passait. Ron n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de violent, Malfoy devait vraiment avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible pour mériter les foudres du roux. Pendant un instant son sang se glaça, et si Malfoy avait tué un Weasley ? Neville ? Ou…Hermione !

Ne sachant plus quoi penser Harry sombra dans une folie et s'assit par terre les mains repliées sur ses jambes, le front contre ses genoux.

- Enfin seules, Malfoy. Je ne pensait plus que se jour viendrait et pourtant tu es à ma merci. Je vais te faire souffrir.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu te faire au nom de Merlin pour que tu me fasses subir ça ? Gémit Draco.

- Tu l'as tué.

Les poings d'Harry se crispèrent sur son jean.

- C'est à cause de toi qu'il est mort, Malfoy.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?…

- Harry !

À l'évocation de son nom, le brun relava la tête. Il ne comprenait pas, Ron accusait Malfoy de l'avoir tué ? Mais c'était LUI qui l'avait tué, pas cet adolescent perdu et blessé, c'était LUI qui fallait torturer et tuer, pas Draco.

Il sortit de sa torpeur en entendent les hurlements de Draco. Ron été en train de le torturer lui. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi son meilleur ami torturait-il un innocent ?

Un nouvel hurlement de la part de Malfoy.

Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Draco était son protégé, et il n'avait pas mérité cette torture.

Son cri glaça le sang d'Harry qui se releva brusquement et envoya en même temps une rafale de magie plus puissante qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire : empêcher Ron de torturer Draco.

Sa magie étant uniquement faite pour faire le bien, Harry ne se préoccupa pas de la quantité qu'il envoyait. Il savait que personne ne serait blessé, mais à cet instant en regardant le visage larmoyant de Draco, il perdit ses moyens et propulsa Ron en dehors de la pièce.

Ron lui, ne comprenait plus rien. Il y a une seconde, il torturait Malfoy et maintenant il était étendu par terre en dehors du cachot. Et pour couronner le tout, la porte refusait de s'ouvrir. Alastor devait arriver le lendemain, il trouverait quel sort de magie noir le blond avait utilisé, et à ce moment Malfoy le regretterait amèrement.

- Tu m'entends la fouine ? Quand je reviendrais, je débloquerais cette porte. En attendant, tu es coincé ici, et je te jure que cette fois je te tuerai. Cria-il.

Draco entendait à peine ses paroles, il était sûr maintenant qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui, mais il était épuisé par les derniers jours passés ici.

- Qui que vous soyez merci, vraiment. » Harry sourit en entendant ses paroles.

Conscient des quelques heures de répit qu'il avait, ne sachant si cette mystérieuse personne allait continuer de l'aider, il s'endormit.

Harry mit sa main sur son front et vu qu'il avait un peu de fièvre. Il invoqua un matelas et étendit le blond dessus, puis le recouvrit d'une douce couverture. Il s'assit ensuite contre un mur pour réfléchir à tout ça. La décharge de magie qu'il avait envoyé était bien plus puissante qu'elle n'avait jamais été, bien plus puissante qu'elle ne devait l'être pour son niveau…

o0o

Lorsque Draco reprit conscience, ce fut pour sentir une douce chaleur émanant de sa couverture. Il n'avait plus envie de se réveiller, sa fièvre étant tombé, il voulut se rendormir quand il senti une odeur de croissant chaud.

Il se releva immédiatement et tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

Il observa les alentours et vu qu'il était toujours dans son cachot. Mais il était sur un matelas avec une couverture et des croissants, sa fièvre avait baissé et ses blessures étaient guéries.

Harry, que Draco ne pouvait toujours pas voir, émit un petit rire devant « Malfoy carpe ». Lui qui avait toujours eut un self-contrôle légendaire avait désormais la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

L'ayant entendu rire, Draco repris ses esprits.

« Qui est là ?

- …

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un…Bon, tu ne veux pas me répondre…En tout cas merci de m'avoir aidé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fais ça mais merci.

- Y'a pas de quoi, lança Harry.

Un sourire orna les lèvres de Draco.

- Alors…comme ça, tu as une langue ? Ironisa-t-il

- Apparemment.

Harry ne savait que dire d'autre. D'un seul coup, il se sentait intimidé par le blond et ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Tu ne veux pas venir manger avec moi ? Je déteste manger seul.

- Hum…je…heu...non merci…je…je n'ai pas très faim » réussi-t-il à articuler

Les yeux de Draco pétillèrent une instant, puis reprirent leur couleur habituelle.

- Allons, je ne vais pas te manger, tu peux te montrer…_Potter _!

- Qu…quoi ? Mais…comment tu…

Harry n'en revenait pas, Draco l'avait découvert alors qu'il était censé être mort.

« Allons, allons Potter, ne fais pas tant de simagrées. Tu comptais sûrement te faire discret et m'apprendre après la nouvelle ? Avec ton Griffondorisme, tu as du être bouleversé, non ? Remarque étant donné que nous sommes ennemis, je ne pense pas. »

Harry ne comprenait rien au babillage du blond. Il devait avoir encore un peu de fièvre.

- Ce que je ne comprend pas, continua Draco, c'est pourquoi c'est toi qui est ici et pas elle. Elle n'a pas voulu me voir c'est ça ?

- Malfoy je…

- Ne t'explique pas Potter, je sais qu'elle me rend responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Et d'ailleurs, je ne me défile pas, j'assume. Tout est de ma faute, mais elle n'aurait pas du payer pour moi…Tu ne veux toujours pas te montrer ? Je te fais peur ?

- Bien sur que non.

Harry apparut donc près du matelas et Draco le détailla.

- Tu as bonne mine Potter, la mort te va bien.

- Heu…merci.

Harry comprenait de moins en moins

- Bon alors où sommes nous ? Questionna la blond, la mine très sérieuse.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien étant donné que je viens de mourir et que mon guide spirituel n'est même pas capable de me guider correctement !!

Harry n'en revenait pas. Alors c'était ça ! Malfoy croyait qu'il était mort. Un fou rire incontrôlable le prit.

- Charmant. Se vexa Draco

- Excuse moi, Malfoy, reprit Harry en essayant de se calmer. C'est juste que tu n'es pas vraiment mort…En fait tu n'est pas mort du tout. Et je ne suis pas non plus ton…guide spirituel » Gros fou rire pour Harry.

- Mais…tu es un fantôme ?? Tu…tu es venu me hanter ?

Recrise de fou rire de la part d'Harry.

- Non, écoute ça va te paraître fou mais en fait je suis devenu une sorte d'ange gardien. Et on m'a envoyé pour te protéger. Donc tu n'es ni mort, ni fou, ni harcelé par un fantôme. Mais comment m'as tu reconnu ?

- Attend…un ange ? MON ange ? Tu as perdu la tête, Potter !

Harry soupira, il n'allait pas être son protégé le plus facile.

- Écoute, on va parler à cœur ouvert si tu veux, je vais tout te raconter mais sache que je ne suis plus ton ennemi, je suis là pour t'aider. »

- Ta voix, dit Draco

- Pardon ?

- Je t'ai reconnu grâce à ta voix. Tu es le seul qui n'ait jamais réussi à faire passer autant d'émotion dans sa voix. À par peut-être dans tes yeux, après tout ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme ?

- Et que vois-tu dans mes yeux ?

Harry se pencha près de Draco et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Que tu as autant besoin de moi que moi de toi. Je veux bien que tu me protéges mais fais-le discrètement. Je ne suis pas en cristal, non plus.

Il sourit et tendit sa main au brun devant lui :

- Ami ?

- Ami, répondit le brun en serrant sa main.

- Alors comme ça, Harry Potter est un ange ? Fit Draco en prenant un croissant.

Harry rougit et entreprit de lui expliquer la cité, l'école des anges et leurs rôles dans le monde vivant.

- Et donc, reprit le blond, je suppose que si tu penses vouloir me sauver, tu a des superpouvoirs ou un truc du genre ?

- Effectivement, j'ai conservé tous mes pouvoirs sorciers que je peux utiliser sans baguette et les pouvoirs communs aux anges.

- Woaow !! De la magie sans baguette, s'extasia le blond, fais voir !!

Harry fit non de la tête :

- Je ne peux pas, le ministère capterait ma magie et saurait que je ne suis pas vraiment mort. Et le secret des anges serait découvert.

- Je ne voit pas en quoi c'est une mauvaise chose ? Pour les moldus ok, mais les sorciers seront ravis d'apprendre qu'il existe des anges pour les protéger.

- Justement, dit Harry, les sorciers essaieraient de les enrôler dans cette guerre et de les manipuler. Que ce passerait-il si les moldus n'avait plus de chance ou de bonne étoile ? Nous avons rien à voir dans cette guerre…Enfin, ils n'ont rien à voir dans cette guerre.

Devant le ton macabre de son nouvel ami, Draco préféra changer de sujet, il pourrait toujours demander des explications après.

- Et tes autres pouvoirs, ceux des anges ?

Le regard d'Harry s'illumina.

- En fait, tous ne possèdent pas les mêmes pouvoirs. Ça dépend du caractère. Mais il y en a des standards comme la télépathie ou la télékinésie, Comme tu as pu le remarquer l'invisibilité aussi et la téléportation.

- Et comme je suppose que le grand Harry Potter ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde, tu as des pouvoirs en plus que personne n'a ?

Harry rougit.

- En fait, c'est pas vraiment un pouvoir, c'est plutôt une sorte de self-contrôle…

Harry retira son tee-shirt et deux ailes blanches sortirent de son dos. Draco en resta bouche bée.

- Et ben, ça alors ! Et tu…tu peux voler ?

- Pas très longtemps, mais oui je peux, rigola-t-il.

- Et la rafale de magie qui a propulsé Weasmoche dehors, c'était toi aussi ? Avec quel pouvoir ?

Harry devient sombre en entendant parler de Ron.

- Je ne sais pas je n'avais jamais fait ça avant, dit il, sèchement.

- Je suis désolé, dit Draco.

Harry le regarda, interloqué.

- Je suis désolé qu'à cause de moi tu aies à choisir entre ton meilleur ami et…

- Je n'aie rien eut à choisir du tout. Je suis là pour t'aider à t'en sortir c'est tout, je suis mort pour tout le monde ici et c'est mieux comme ça.

- Tu sais quoi, Potter, il faudrait que je te donne des cours si tu veux cacher tes émotions. Tes yeux sont une vraie passoire.

Harry rougit encore sous le regard moqueur de son protégé.

Soudain un cri se fit entendre au dehors du cachot.

- MALFOY !! Fit la voix mélodieuse de Ron. Tu as trente secondes pour briser le sort de ce cachot sinon je vais te faire souffrir encore plus qu…

- Weasley ! Le coupa une voix qu'Harry reconnu trop bien.

- Fol Œil.

- Quoi ?

- C'est Fol Œil, l'auror. Tu le connais ?

- Bien sûr que je le connais. Il a pour objectif de me tuer je te signale et je ne pense pas que ton sort résiste longtemps face à lui, surtout que d'autres arrivent, jeta Draco.

- Ok, je t'emmène alors, on va où ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ! Je suis recherché partout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut ma mort, et les aurors…Ben tu vois.

Harry réfléchissait vite, il sentait que son sort allait bientôt céder, il fallait qu'il protège Draco mais il ne devait pas se faire voir. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, c'était La solution, mais s'il se faisait prendre…

- Harry ! Cria Draco. La porte commençait à trembler et Draco aussi. Harry vit la peur prendre son protégé, la peur de souffrir. Le regard que ce dernier lui lança suffit à lui faire prendre une décision.

- Draco tient toi à moi et ne me lâche sous aucun prétexte surtout.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu vas…

- Fais-moi confiance, le temps presse. Ils font rentrer d'une seconde à l'autre…

Draco plongea ses prunelles dans les émeraudes d'Harry. Il se dit alors qu'il suivrait cet ange jusqu'au bout du monde, cet ange qui était venu pour le sauver. Il prit la main d'Harry, ce dernier le serra dans ses bras comme pour le protéger.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître des dizaines d'aurors, baguettes levées. Ils inspectèrent le cachot, il était vide.

o0o

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Draco regarda autour de lui, il était dans une petite chambre, un peu comme celles qu'ils avaient à Poudlard, mais beaucoup plus somptueuse. Il y avait deux lit d'une matière proche de l'ivoire lui semblait-il. Une immense armoire couvrait une partie du mur. Il remarqua une porte.

« Sans doute la salle de bain, se dit-il. »

- Ça te plait ? Murmura Harry.

- Ça ne manque pas de luxe, en tout cas. Rien qu'avec cette chambre, tu pourrais concurrencer le manoir.

- Attend, tu n'as rien vu.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux, laissant un Draco bouche bée d'admiration devant ce spectacle.

- Bienvenu à la cité des anges, beau blond…


	4. Chapitre 3, Partie I

Donc il n'avait pas le choix, soit il faisait cette mission, soit…soit rien

_- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. _

_Draco regarda autour de lui, il était dans une petite chambre, un peu comme celles qu'ils avaient à Poudlard, mais beaucoup plus somptueuse. Il y avait deux lit d'une matière proche de l'ivoire lui semblait-il. Une immense armoire couvrait une partie du mur. Il remarqua une porte. _

_« Sans doute la salle de bain, se dit-il. »_

_- Ça te plait ? Murmura Harry._

_- Ça ne manque pas de luxe, en tout cas. Rien qu'avec cette chambre, tu pourrais concurrencer le manoir. _

_- Attend, tu n'as rien vu._

_Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux, laissant un Draco bouche bée d'admiration devant ce spectacle._

_- Bienvenu à la cité des anges, beau blond… _

**Premiers contacts **

**Partie I**

De la fenêtre, on pouvait voir des centaines de maisons, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. L'aurore naissante habillait le ciel encore blanc d'une touche orangée. Il était tôt, pourtant la petite ville commençait à s'animer. En se penchant, il pouvait apercevoir les jardins de l'école drapés de blanc.

Draco restait ébahi devant cette vision enchanteresse.

Harry riait.

« Tu peux arrêter de regarder, rien ne s'envolera Malfoy, ne t'inquiète pas.

Draco arracha son regard du paysage.

- Tu as une douche ici ? Demanda-t-il, vivement.

- Ho ! Désolé, j'aurais du y penser. C'est la porte du fond. Pendant que tu te douches, je vais aux cuisines chercher à manger. Ne sort pas d'ici, si on te trouve, je passerai un sale quart d'heure.

- Ça me convient, Potter.

- Harry.

- Pardon?

- Je m'appelle Harry, et maintenant qu'on est ami, on peux laisser tomber les Potter et Malfoy

- Ok, _Potter._

Harry sourit.

- Au fait, reprit Draco, un ange, ça mange ?

- Dis-toi bien, que la seule différence entre toi et moi, c'est que je ne suis plus humain.

- Et que tu as plus de pouvoirs.

- Pas du tout, j'ai toujours eu plus de pouvoirs que toi, ça ne change pas.

- Hey !

Ils partirent dans un grand éclat de rire. Harry se disait que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Draco rire.

- Ça te va bien.

- Pardon ? dit Draco.

- De rire, ça te va bien. Tu devrais rire plus souvent, ton visage n'est pas fait pour la mesquinerie. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde Harry crut le voir rougir juste avant qu'il ne rentre dans la salle de bain. Soupirant il se décida à sortir chercher à manger.

o0o

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco ayant fini de se doucher essayait de donner un semblant de brillance à ces cheveux. Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

« Déjà de retour, pensa-t-il.

Il s'apprêta à sortir de la salle de bain quand une voix lui parvint.

- Harry ? C'est Matt…T'es encore dans la salle de bain ! Tu va finir par te noyer à force…

Draco arrêta de respirer

- Alors comment c'est passé cette journée avec ton protégé ? Moi un vrai cauchemar ! Ce mec est une torture, il n'a qu'un mot à la bouche « Je veux mourir, je veux mourir ». Je suis sûr qu'à côté ton Malfoy, c'est du gâteau… »

Surprit de ne pas recevoir de réponse de son camarade, Matt s'avança vers la porte et toqua

- Hey Harry, ça va ? Je sais bien ce que tu dois ressentir d'avoir ce type comme protégé mais te laisse pas abattre, vieux !

De l'autre côté Draco écoutait attentivement les derniers mots de Matt, ils passaient en boucle dans sa tête_ « Je sais bien ce que tu dois ressentir d'avoir ce type comme protégé »_. Il se sentait trahi. Mais à quoi s'attendait-t-il, il avait toujours fait de la vie d'Harry un enfer, pourquoi celui-ci l'aiderai de son plein gré.

Matt quant à lui tambourinait à la porte de peur qu'Harry a fait une bêtise.

- Harry ! Putain, fais pas le con, sort d'ici ! Ça suffit tes conneries ! Harry, si tu sors pas immédiatement je…

- Matt !?

Harry venait de rentrer dans la chambre avec un panier de nourriture.

Soudain le brun commença à avoir peur, si quelqu'un trouvait Draco ici, aucun des deux ne s'en sortiraient indemne. Il referma la porte d'un coup sec et la verrouilla à l'aide d'un sort. Puis il posa le panier et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans un regard pour son colocataire. Il ressentait la peine et la peur de Draco.

Il ouvrit la porte et rentra dans la pièce. Il aperçut son protégé assis par terre et se dirigea vers lui. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule, le blond sursauta. Il avait les yeux rouges de larme et semblait effrayé.

- C'est bon Potter, plus besoin de faire semblant, je me débrouillerai tout seul. Dit moi juste comment je peux sortir d'ici sans que personne ne me voit, je ne veux pas te faire d'ennuis…

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse tout seul. De toute façon tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici sans moi. Et pourquoi dit tu que je vais semblant ?

- Ton ami, qu'est ce qu'il a dit déjà, ha oui _« je sais bien ce que tu dois ressentir d'avoir ce type comme protégé mais te laisse pas abattre vieux »_. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, cracha Draco.

Harry soupira et lança un regard noir à Matt qui était derrière lui. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- S'il a dit ça ce n'est pas à cause de ma haine envers toi, je ne te hait pas Draco. Écoute, viens dans la chambre tu dois avoir faim, on parlera de tout ça.

Devant son regard si angélique, Draco ne du se résisté et acquiesça.

Draco alla s'installer sur le lit, alors qu'Harry le suivait, Matt attrapa son bras et lui glissa à l'oreille.

- Peu importe que ce soit ton protégé ou non, il n'a rien à faire ici, c'est un humain.

- Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, il est en danger où que je l'emmène. Laisse moi au moins jusqu'à demain Matt, ensuite on s'en ira.

- On ? Et où comptes-tu aller ? S'il est en danger tu l'es aussi.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et se dégagea.

- J'ai toujours vécu avec le danger, ça ne me dérange pas/

Matt sorti de la chambre d'un pas rageur :

- Ne m'attend pas ce soir, je dormirai ailleurs.

Draco baissa les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, à cause de moi tu risques d'avoir des ennuis.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tiens, j'espère que tu aimes.

Harry lui montra le panier rempli avec un sourire que le blond lui rendit.

Ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Draco prenne la parole

- Harry…? Dit il d'une voix hésitante.

Ce dernier releva la tête

- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu ne me haïssais pas…

- En effet, dit Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire, je t'ai toujours déteste, je t'ai fais les pires crasses et maintenant, tu me viens en aide. Tu auras très bien pu me laisser me débrouiller mais tu m'as emmené ici alors que tu risques d'avoir des ennuis, pourquoi ? »

Harry soupira et commença :

- En fait, je ne t'aimais pas à Poudlard, c'est vrai. Je vais même dire que je te haïssais. Mais depuis que je suis ici tout est différent. Tous mes amis me croient mort, je n'ai plus aucun contact avec mon ancienne vie. Je suppose donc que même toi, je peux te pardonner dans une situation comme celle-la. Et puis nous étions des gamins, ça ne compte plus.

- C'est comment de mourir ? Demanda soudain Draco

Harry parut surprit par la question.

- Et bien, je ne suis pas mort à proprement parler donc…je ne me souviens que de cette lumière verte, celle de L'Avada. Apres je me suis senti …vivant. C'est stupide de dire ça non ?

- Non.

La réponse était froide et dure.

- Maintenant, raconte-moi, que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Non, Harry je…

- Malfoy, je suis ton ange gardien, je dois te protéger. Tu m'entends ! C'est mon but. Je crois que tu ne sais pas à quoi équivaut notre lien. Je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive, ton bonheur est une priorité. Je ne te quitterai pas tant que tu ne seras pas heureux. Alors maintenant raconte-moi ton histoire.

Draco soupira mais ses yeux démontraient de l'amusement :

- Très bien, mais avant je te demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre. Ce sera long, mais je veux tout te raconter depuis le début. J'ai fais des choix qui n'étaient pas forcément bien. Je n'attends pas que tu les cautionnes, juste que tu les comprennes.

Harry acquiesça et écouta attentivement le petit blond en face de lui.


	5. Chapitre 3, Partie II

Résumé: Lorsqu'Harry meurt de la baguette de Lord Voldemort, il apprend qu'il est devenu un ange gardien

_- Malfoy, je suis ton ange gardien, je dois te protéger. Tu m'entends ! C'est mon but. Je crois que tu ne sais pas à quoi équivaut notre lien. Je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive, ton bonheur est une priorité. Je ne te quitterai pas tant que tu ne seras pas heureux. Alors maintenant raconte-moi ton histoire._

_Draco soupira mais ses yeux démontraient de l'amusement :_

_- Très bien, mais avant je te demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre. Ce sera long, mais je veux tout te raconter depuis le début. J'ai fais des choix qui n'étaient pas forcément bien. Je n'attends pas que tu les cautionnes, juste que tu les comprennes. _

_Harry acquiesça et écouta attentivement le petit blond en face de lui._

**Premiers contacts **

**Partie II**

« Mon père est l'un des fidèles les plus haut placés dans les rangs des Mangemorts. En tant qu'héritier des Malfoys, j'ai toujours été destiné à lui succéder. J'ai été élevé comme ça, haïr les moldus et sangs-de-bourbes, me placer au-dessus de tout le monde ça a toujours été un jeu pour moi. Ça me plaisait d'arriver devant tous ces mangemorts qui se tuaient à la tâche sans un regard de leur maître et de leur voler la vedette simplement parce que je m'appelais Malfoy. Pour moi il n'y avait pas d'autre vie, pas d'autre futur qu'avec cette putain de marque au bras.

Draco releva les yeux vers Harry, semblant chercher le dégoût que devait lui inspirer cette marque. Étrangement, il ne trouva rien dans son regard, probablement qu'il n'avait rien à en penser.

- Puis, comme tu as pu le remarquer, il y a eu Pansy. Nous étions fiancés quand tu es…enfin…

- …mort. Tu peux le dire, le coupa Harry.

Le blond baissa les yeux et continua son récit.

- On s'est mariés, certains pensaient que, entre elle et moi, c'était un mariage arrangé. Même si ce mariage arrangeait nos parents, nous étions vraiment amoureux. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai commencé à vivre vraiment. Toutes les choses simples de la vie prenaient une autre tournure près d'elle.

Les yeux de Draco se firent rêveurs.

- Je me souviens surtout d'une nuit où je m'étais réveillé et elle n'était plus dans notre lit. Elle était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et elle attendait le levé de soleil. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai vu le soleil comme jamais et nous étions les premiers à le voir ainsi. C'était féerique.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Il faut que tu m'aides Harry, par ma faute elle est morte. Je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes meurent à cause de moi, supplia-t-il entre deux sanglots. Je voulais partir pour nous, nous offrir une vie meilleure mais je n'avais pas le courage, je ne l'ai toujours pas. Je suis un lâche Harry, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'en pris

Les sanglots se transformèrent en spasmes.

- Elle est morte, c'était la femme de ma vie, je l'aime, tu comprends ! Je l'aime…finit il dans un murmure.

Harry le pris dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Il posa sa main sur son front et l'endormit par magie. Puis il le coucha dans son lit.

- Comme ça, tu es amoureux, petit dragon. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas seul, je suis là maintenant. Dors, je veille sur toi…

Il s'endormit à ses cotés.

o0o

Le lendemain, Draco ouvrit les yeux le premier. Il remarqua qu'il lui était impossible de bouger sans réveiller Harry. Ce dernier le tenait par la taille et avait posé sa tête contre son torse. Malgré cette position plus que gênante, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des mois.

Néanmoins, aussi agréable qu'était cette étreinte, une furieuse envie d'aller au toilette eu raison de lui.

« Harry ? Murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux en bataille. Harry, réveille toi.

- Mmmm…

- Harry !! Ho et puis zut…

Sans plus de préoccupations, il fit rouler Harry sur le lit et partit dans la salle de bain. En le voyant se lever, Harry voulut le rejoindre mais se pris les pieds dans le drap et s'étala par terre. C'est dans cette position que le retrouva Draco en sortant.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, il faut que l'on parte avant que quelqu'un ne te découvre. Alors, as-tu une famille quelque part chez qui tu pourrais aller ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Toute ma famille est mangemort et ceux qui ne le sont pas se font discret. Il est donc impossible de les contacter.

- Ha. Bon, dans ce cas, tu as envie de t'installer dans un endroit en particulier ?

- Comment ça ? Demanda Draco.

- Ben oui, tu ne vas pas rester en Angleterre alors que tout le monde veut ta peau.

Draco se mordit la lèvre. Harry se surprit à le trouver beau ainsi. Draco Malfoy avait toujours été beau. Là n'étais pas la question. Mais maintenant qu'il ne le voyait plus comme le digne fils de son père, il reconnaissait que Draco n'était pas mal. Même plutôt beau…

- Houhou !! Harry, tu m'entends ?

- Hein ? Dit Harry, déconcerté.

- Tu faisais une drôle de tête. J'aurai juré que tu pensais à une fille.

Étonnamment, cette pensée lui laissa un goût d'amertume.

Harry rougit à la remarque.

- Bon alors où préfères-tu aller »

- Je ne veux pas partir. Je veux me battre contre les ténèbres. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour m'introduire dans l'Ordre. Inutile de préciser que si je me pointe là bas sans toi Weasley me tuera. Déjà qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup…

Harry avait arrêté de suivre les paroles de Draco. Il allait devoir introduire Draco dans l'Ordre. Il allait devoir revoir l'Ordre. L'Ordre et tous ses membres. Leur parler : Il en était incapable.

- NON ! Cria-t-il, Draco, écoute-moi bien, il est hors de question que je te présente à l'Ordre comme un mangemort repenti. Si tu veux les voir, vas-y mais laisse moi en dehors de ça, c'est compris ?

Draco resta interloqué.

- Tu n'as pas à te battre. Choisis-toi un joli coin, une petite maison ou un immense manoir. Si c'est un problème d'argent, je te règle ça tout de suite.

- Si je veux me battre, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un problème d'argent…

- Alors pourquoi veux-tu t'opposer à lui ? Pourquoi tu veux aller avec ceux qui t'ont torturé pendant des jours ?

- Lui ? Tu ne prononces plus son nom ?

Harry baissa les yeux.

- Tu as bien changé, Harry. Le Harry Potter que je connaissais n'aurait pas hésité à se battre pour ce qui est juste, ce en quoi il croit. Il m'aurait botté les fesses de ne pas m'être battu pour ceux que j'aime et il m'aurait déjà emmené à l'Ordre. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu deviennes ainsi ?

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler. Et puis, il s'agit de toi pas de moi.

- Si tu ne peux pas faire ton travail correctement, ça me regarde, argumenta Draco. Chacun son tour, allez raconte.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, Draco. Je…

Sous le regard meurtrier de sa Némésis, il capitula.

- Imagine que tu aies été conditionné dans un seul but. Que toute ta vie, on ait façonné tes idées.

- Jusque là, je comprend parfaitement.

Le brun laissa échapper un rire qui enchanta Draco.

- Un jour, tout s'arrête. Tu as échoué. Tout ce en quoi tu as cru, tout ceux que tu as aimés, tout s'efface. Tu fais un trait sur ton ancienne vie et tu en entames une nouvelle. Tu essaies d'oublier que des gens meurent tous les jours à cause de toi.

À présent, les yeux d'Harry étaient noyés de larmes.

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas les revoir tous pour les laisser tomber une nouvelle fois. Je ne fais plus partie des vivants. Je n'ai rien à faire avec eux.

- Et tu ne t'aies jamais dit que tu pourrais reprendre une partie de ta vie. Tu dis que tu as toujours vécu pour détruire cette pourriture. J'ai cru comprendre que maintenant, tu avais plus de pouvoirs. Tu peux le détruire…

- Écoute, c'est gentil mais je préférais parler de toi. Pour quelles raisons tiens-tu tant à aller te battre. Ne me parle pas de morale, je te connaît trop bien.

- En effet, J'ai un fils.

- Qu…Quoi ?

Harry resta interdit. Que Draco soit marié encore, mais qu'il ait un enfant !

Draco s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Il s'appelle Chris. Il va avoir un an le 15 novembre. Pansy est tombée enceinte quelques mois avant la fin du collège. Évidemment après ma « déchéance » comme dirait mon père, mon fils m'a été retiré. C'est mon père qui l'élève. Je ne veux pas que mon fils grandisse dans le même univers que moi.

- Je comprends, Draco, mais je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé.

- C'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu pouvais juste m'emmener QG de l'Ordre avec deux, trois preuves que je suis un gentil ça m'aiderait.

- Tu comptes aller les voir quand même ?

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs dans ma vie. Et la seule raison qui me pousse à rester en vie après la mort de Pansy, c'est mon fils. Avant qu'elle ne meure, je lui ai fait la promesse de le protéger au péril de ma vie. La vie que je n'ai pas pu lui donner à elle, je la donnerai à mon fils.

Harry s'approcha de Draco et l'enlaça tendrement.

- Je t'aiderai du mieux que je pourrais.

Ils restèrent là de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre en fracas, laissant entrer Matt.

- Il faut partir, Harry. Ils sont au courant que ton protégé est ici.

Harry regarda Draco un vent de panique dans les yeux…


	6. Chapitre 4

Résumé: Lorsqu'Harry meurt de la baguette de Lord Voldemort, il apprend qu'il est devenu un ange gardien

_- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs dans ma vie. Et la seule raison qui me pousse à rester en vie après la mort de Pansy, c'est mon fils. Avant qu'elle ne meure, je lui ai fait la promesse de le protéger au péril de ma vie. La vie que je n'ai pas pu lui donner à elle, je la donnerai à mon fils._

_Harry s'approcha de Draco et l'enlaça tendrement._

_- Je t'aiderai du mieux que je pourrais._

_Ils restèrent là de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre en fracas, laissant entrer Matt._

_- Il faut partir, Harry. Ils sont au courant que ton protégé est ici._

_Harry regarda Draco un vent de panique dans les yeux…_

**Chapitre 4**

**"S'échapper à tout prix"**

« On doit partir tout de suite, Draco. Je t'emmène à l'ordre du phoenix.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas les voir ? Souligna le blond.

Harry le regarda avec un agacement non feint.

- Je ne me montrerai pas. Mais là, on a pas le choix, on doit partir, sauf si tu tiens à mourir.

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux.

- À ce point là ?

- Non, ça c'est dans le meilleur des cas…

Matt les coupa.

- Fini de discuter les tourtereaux, faut y aller. Je vous couvrirai.

Harry rougit aux mots de son colocataire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Draco qui haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- Matt, commença Harry, je reviendrai vite, fait en sorte de tasser l'affaire s'il te plait.

- Pas de problème, dit ce dernier en souriant.

Harry prit la main de Draco comme il l'avait fait pour sortir des cachots, seulement cette fois rien ne se produisit.

- Ils ont activé la sécurité, déclara Harry, angoissé.

- Tu pourrais être plus précis ? Demanda Draco.

- Impossible de se téléporter d'ici, dit Matt ; le seul moyen c'est…

- La tour, le coupa Harry en tirant Draco vers la sortie.

- HARRY ! Hurla Matt. Mais ce dernier était déjà parti. Il est inconscient. »

Quelques mètres plus loin, Harry avait plaqué Draco contre un mur en utilisant son invisibilité pour les protéger. C'était l'heure du déjeuné et des centaines de personnes se déplaçaient dans les couloirs. D'un regard, il fit taire se Némésis qui brûlait de poser des millions de questions qui s'évanouirent au moment où Harry le regarda.

Des papillons dansaient dans le ventre du blond à cet instant, une sensation qu'il pensait ne plus ressentir depuis la mort de son épouse, il y a quelques mois.

Il commença alors à détailler son Ange. Ses yeux, il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'ils étaient si verts. Il détourna brusquement le regard de peur de se perdre dans ce regard et de ne jamais pouvoir en sortir.

« C'est bon, murmura Harry, suis-moi et surtout ne dit pas un mot.

- On est de nouveau visible ? Chuchota le blond.

- Oui, je n'ai pas assez de puissance pour nous maintenir tous les deux invisibles sans me fatiguer. Et j'aurai besoin de tous mes pouvoirs si on se fait prendre.

Alors que Draco allait répliquer, Harry posa un doigt sur sa bouche de façon à le faire taire. Les lèvres de Draco étaient douces comme de la soie. Il appuya en une légère caresse avant de reprendre sa main et de le tirer vers la sortie sans qu'ils ne soient vus.

o0o

« Alors ? Dit un homme.

- Ils arrivent, affirma un deuxième.

- Ils ? Alors il l'a déjà trouvé…. Fit un troisième.

- Mais il ne le sait pas encore, continua le premier.

- Est-il prêt à le savoir ? Dit un quatrième.

- Probablement. Nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit un cinquième.

- Le brusquer ne serait pas une bonne chose, assura un sixième.

- Le temps presse, reprit le quatrième.

- Bientôt ce sera à lui de jouer et de tous nous sauver… Déclara le septième homme.

Les six autres acquiescèrent.

o0o

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Draco étaient tant bien que mal sorti de l'école et avaient trouvé refuge dans une caverne en attendant la nuit.

« Pourquoi on reste ici à attendre qu'il fasse nuit si tout le monde ici veut me tuer…

- Simplement parce que pour aller où on va, il vaut mieux qu'il fasse nuit. La tour est très exposée, heureusement pour nous elle est proche de l'école.

- Et c'est quoi cette tour ? Ça va nous apporter quoi d'aller là-bas ?

- La tour des Anges est le bâtiment le plus ancien. Selon la légende, sept sages y vivent depuis plus de mille ans et font régner l'ordre dans la cité. Mais personne ne les a jamais vu.

- Drôle de légende.

- Tu n'as pas entendu les autres, s'esclaffa Harry, cette tour est dotée d'une grande puissance magique. Si j'arrive à entrer à l'intérieur, j'aurais assez de pouvoirs pour nous faire sortir d'ici malgré la sécurité.

- C'est tout simple alors ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ton colocataire a hurlé comme une beuglante….

- C'est extrêmement dangereux, le coupa Harry. Il faut avoir une grande maîtrise pour utiliser la magie de la tour. Beaucoup ont voulu augmenter leurs pouvoirs pour prendre le contrôle de la tour, ils sont tous devenus fous.

- Et tu crois que je vais risquer de devenir fou uniquement pour sortir d'ici ! Il y a des limites, je veux bien mourir mais pas devenir gaga. Je suis un Malfoy tout de même.

Ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy, ton petit cerveau ne risque rien, dit Harry en souriant.

- Mais tu viens de dire… Commença le blond.

- J'ai dit que celui qui puisera le pouvoir prendra le risque. Autrement dit moi, pas toi.

- Harry…

- Dès que je sentirai le pouvoir, je te reverrai à l'Ordre. Donne leur ça…

Harry pris une chaîne autour de son cou et la donna à Draco. La chaîne représentait un soleil noir qui pleurait.

- Tu leur diras que le secret est dans la larme, il suffit d'en verser une sur celle du soleil.

- Qu…Qu'est que ça veut dire ? Comment me croiront-ils avec ça ?

Harry lui sourit et lui mit la chaîne autour du cou.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils comprendront. Et même s'il ne te comprenne pas, elle te protégera.

Harry regarda alors à l'extérieur.

- Le soleil est couché, on peut y aller.

Draco, toujours sous le choc, ne savait que dire et avançait machinalement.

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre devant la Tour, personne n'étant assez fou pour oser y entrer, sa magie se suffisait. Draco releva les yeux et la vit. Elle n'était en rien comparable aux autres monuments qui symbolisaient le luxe et la richesse. La tour, tout à au contraire, semblait faite uniquement d'acier.

- On y va Draco.

Doucement, il poussa les lourdes portes et entra, suivit de sa némésis.

- Et maintenant ? Dit ce dernier.

- Il faut trouver la source du pouvoir.

Ils parcoururent donc les couloirs interminables. Il semblait ne rien y avoir dans cette tour, juste une suite de couloirs, comme un labyrinthe.

- Harry ? Demanda timidement Draco.

Celui-ci se retourna pour faire face au blond et l'écouter.

- Si on ne trouve pas ce pouvoir comme tu dis, on ne retrouvera jamais la sortie, n'est ce pas ?

Sa question sonnait juste comme une affirmation.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Draco. Personne ne m'a jamais fournit les plans de cette stupide tour.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Draco ajouta :

- Je veux que tu saches que ce serait un honneur de mourir à tes côtés, Harry.

Devant la mine stupéfaite du brun, il cru bon de poursuivre :

-…au cas où l'on meurt.

Amusé Harry ajouta

- C'est honneur aussi de t'avoir connu, Draco.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, cela les détendit. Quand soudain :

- Harry ! Une porte là !

Harry se dirigea vers l'endroit et en effet, il y avait bien, au bout de ce couloir, une porte baignée de lumière.

- C'est ici, dit Harry, confiant.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à avancer, Draco le retint par le bras.

- Harry, tu tiens vraiment à faire ça uniquement pour moi ? Tu risques gros…

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui sourit et lui caressa la joue avant déposer un délicat baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Draco rougit immédiatement au contact d'Harry. Il rattrapa ensuite son ange qui était arrivé devant la porte et avait la main sur la poigné.

Il la tourna et entra dans la pièce, suivit de Draco. Tout d'abord, ils ne virent rien. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Instinctivement, ils se prirent mutuellement la main pour se rassurer. Ils firent quelques pas de plus.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? Murmura Draco. »

Avant qu'Harry ait pu répondre, une lumière les aveugla. Elle les entoura quelques minutes et les firent se soulever du sol. Harry était terrifié, il ne savait absolument pas ce qui ce passait. Il tenait fermement la main de Draco mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Tout d'un coup, il sentit brutalement le sol.

Il ouvrit les yeux sans se rappeler de les avoir fermé. Il venait d'être « recraché » par la lumière. Draco flottait encore à quelques mètres du sol. Il semblait inconscient. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que soit, la pièce s'éclaira, laissant apparaître sept hommes encapuchonnés.

Celui placé au centre fit un pas et s'agenouilla devant Harry, suivit rapidement par les autres.

« Bienvenu maître. Cela fait plus de mille ans que nous vous attendons… »


	7. Chapitre 5

Résumé: Lorsqu'Harry meurt de la baguette de Lord Voldemort, il apprend qu'il est devenu un ange gardien

_- Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? Murmura Draco. »_

_Avant qu'Harry ait pu répondre, une lumière les aveugla. Elle les entoura quelques minutes et les firent se soulever du sol. Harry était terrifié, il ne savait absolument pas ce qui ce passait. Il tenait fermement la main de Draco mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Tout d'un coup, il sentit brutalement le sol._

_Il ouvrit les yeux sans se rappeler de les avoir fermé. Il venait d'être « recraché » par la lumière. Draco flottait encore à quelques mètres du sol. Il semblait inconscient. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que soit, la pièce s'éclaira, laissant apparaître sept hommes encapuchonnés._

_Celui placé au centre fit un pas et s'agenouilla devant Harry, suivit rapidement par les autres._

_« Bienvenu maître. Cela fait plus de mille ans que nous vous attendons… »_

**Chapitre 5**

**Pris au piège**

« Qu..Qui êtes vous ?

Un autre homme prit la parole.

- Nous sommes les sept sages de la cité.

Harry resta abasourdi.

- Et que voulez-vous de moi ?

- Simplement te dire la vérité, annonça le dernier homme.

Harry paniquait sérieusement. Non seulement il était face à des personnes beaucoup plus puissants que lui, mais en plus Draco était toujours dans cette lumière et il ne savait pas quels en étaient les effets.

Un des hommes sembla capter son regard.

- Si tu jures de nous écouter jusqu'au bout, nous renverrons ton ami à l'endroit que tu veux…

- 12 Square Grimmaud.

Harry crut discerner un sourire sur le visage de chacun des hommes.

Une minute plus tard, Draco avait disparu.

- Maintenant écoute nous…Erwan.

- Vous devez vous tromper, je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter. Et je ne connais aucun Erwan.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda un homme, réfléchis bien… »

Harry avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas. Il commençait à croire qu'il était tombé sur des fous, et que c'étaient eux qui étaient à l'origine de la folie qui emparait ceux qui entraient dans la tour. Puis tout d'un coup, une image lui apparu. Un flash back. Quelques jours auparavant…

_« La légende disait qu'un homme avait dans la mort trouvé le moyen d'être immortel, il avait réussi à percer tout les secrets de l'immortalité et découvert de nouveaux pouvoirs, vos pouvoirs, ceux des anges gardiens … Conscient de ne pas être éternel il disparu aussi en assurant à ses fidèles que quand le mal reviendrait, il reviendrait aussi »_

Cette légende…cet homme, il s'appelait Erwan. Et les sages pensaient qu'il était Erwan !

« Oh merde, pensa-t-il, qu'est ce qui va encore m'arriver !? »

o0o

« Hermione…Hermione ! HERMIONE !!

- Oui, j'arrive. Ne beugle pas comme ça, Ronny.

- Et arrête de m'appeler Ronny, menaça le roux.

Hermione haussa les épaules :

- Alors que ce passe-t-il, pourquoi cris-tu ainsi dans toute la maison ?

- La citrouille.

- Pardon ? La citrouille ? C'est pour une citrouille que tu réveilles tout le voisinage ?

Ron parut tout à coup honteux, se tortillant les doigts comme un enfant.

- En fait…je ne sais pas où elle est…. Avoua-t-il.

Sa femme pouffa avant d'ajouter :

- Au grenier, imbécile. C'est là que ta mère l'a entreposé. Je vais la chercher si tu veux.

Ron acquiesça, soulagé.

- Ne tarde pas trop, le reste des membres va arriver.

Sur ce, il sortit de la cuisine, allant finir de décorer le Square Grimmaud.

Ce soir, c'était Halloween. Toute la maisonnée était en effervescence. Depuis le début de la guerre, ils profitaient de la moindre occasion de faire la fête. C'était comme un remède miracle, oublier pendant une soirée de temps en temps la guerre et ses morts.

Hermione monta donc au grenier chercher la fameuse citrouille. Elle la trouva dans un coin. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à redescendre une lumière l'aveugla. Lorsqu'elle put ouvrir les yeux, quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut pour voir une forme allongée par terre. Apparemment, c'était un homme blond. Elle s'approcha et le reconnu alors, c'était Malfoy. Elle était au courant du scandale qui avait eut lieu dans les cachots, il y a quelques jours, et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là.

Elle s'accroupit près de lui et lui souleva une mèche de cheveux. Il transpirait comme jamais et était d'une pâleur étonnante.

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ?! Se demanda-t-elle.

- MIONE !

Des pas se firent entendre. Ceux de Ron. S'il voyait Malfoy ici, il le tuerait probablement. Elle n'eut le temps de faire aucun geste, la porte s'ouvrit sur son époux.

- Mione, t'en es où avec la citrouille ?… »

o0o

Harry essayait de trouver une échappatoire pour sortir d'ici.

- Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici, inutile d'essayer.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? fit un Harry, pris de panique.

- Que pour sortir d'ici, tu devras d'abord nous écouter. Nous avons besoin de toi Erwan…

- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! Le coupa le brun, je m'appelle Harry.

Une chaise apparut à côtés de lui.

- Assieds-toi maître, tu vas devoir nous écouter, dit un des hommes.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi que cela soit fait amicalement ou non. Nous ne te voulons pas de mal, nous avons besoin de toi.

Méfiant, Harry finit par s'asseoir. Les sept hommes présents soufflèrent de soulagement, Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Alors…, commença Harry, qui êtes vous ? Et que me voulez-vous ?

- Nous sommes les gardiens de la Cité des Anges. Nous protégeons cette cité depuis plus de mille ans. C'est Erwan lui-même qui nous a formé, puis cédé la direction de la cité.

- Alors ce n'est pas qu'une légende…, murmura Harry, ébahi.

Il n'en revenait pas, il était devant les fondateurs de la cité. Des Anges qui avaient plus de mille ans.

- Waouh ! Fut tout ce qu'il arriva à dire.

- Tu dois nous écouter. La légende n'est vraie qu'en partie, laisse-nous te raconter la véritable histoire des Anges Gardiens.

Harry acquiesça.

o0o

De terreur, Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle connaissait la fureur destructrice de son mari et à cet instant, Malfoy était tout sauf en état de recevoir ses foudres.

- Mione, ça ne va pas ?

Ron s'avança dans la pièce sans voir Malfoy. Il se posta juste devant lui, mais ce fut comme s'il était invisible aux yeux du roux.

- Si, ça va…La citrouille est là, dit-elle.

Ron la prit et embrassa son épouse.

- Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Hermione sourit franchement.

- Bien sûr ! Tu…heu…Va me chercher le professeur Snape, s'il te plait. » Balbutia-t-elle.

Les yeux de Ron semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites.

- Mione, je sais qu'il a changé mais c'est toujours Snape…

- Il faut que je lui parle d'une potion importante, Ronald Weasley, donc sauf si tu as fait des études dans le domaine, appelle-moi Snape ! Rugit Hermione.

Le roux capitula devant le regard colérique de sa femme. Il n'arrivait pas à tenir tête à une Hermione, alors une Hermione bourrée d'hormones…

Aussitôt qu'il fut sortit, Hermione se pencha vers Draco et toucha son front. Il n'avait pas de fièvre. A priori, il était juste évanoui.

Le professeur Snape entra et maugréa de son habituelle voix froide.

- Vous m'avez fait demander…Draco.

Surpris et inquiet pour son filleul, il le prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

- Que fait-il ici, Miss Granger ?

- Je ne sais pas, il est apparut tout d'un coup. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un devrait le voir, c'est pourquoi je vous aie appelé.

- Vous avez bien fait. Vérifiez que la voie est libre jusqu'à ma chambre.

Hermione acquiesça. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco était allongé dans la chambre de Severus.

- Merci de l'avoir caché à Mr Weasley, murmura-t-il.

Hermione sourit.

- De rien, professeur. Malfoy est peut-être une fouine mais j'ai pour principe de ne jamais frapper un homme à terre.

Un long silence s'en suivit.

- Professeur…Dit Hermione d'une petite voix. Savez-vous ce qui lui est arrivé ? Et comment il a pu arrivé là ?

- Non Miss Granger…

- Weasley.

Severus la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Pardon ?

- C'est Weasley, pas Granger. Je suis mariée, professeur.

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres du professeur de potion.

- Non, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu ce passer avec Draco. Depuis un an je n'aie aucune nouvelle de lui. Je ne savais même pas s'il était en vie…

- Maintenant tu le sais, fit une voix traînante.

Draco venait de se réveiller.

- Content de te voir, Sev.

- Moi aussi, gamin. Alors comment vas-tu ?

- Pas trop mal…

Sous les regards attendris de deux personnes qui se retrouvent, Hermione paraissait de trop.

- Hum…je vais vous laissez.

- Granger attend ! La stoppa le blond.

La brune le regarda, surprise.

- Tu…tu n'as pas vu quelqu'un arrivé avec moi…ou sentit une présence ? Risqua-t-il.

- Non, je suis désolée. Tu es apparu dans un éclair de lumière, mais il n'y avait que toi…Malfoy, est-ce que ça va ?

Draco avait les larmes aux yeux :

- Il est resté là-bas.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Qui est resté où Draco ?

Soudain, il se leva de son lit comme une furie et hurla :

- Il faut retourné le chercher ! Il est resta là-bas pour moi, je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul. LACHE MOI !!

Le professeur l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte et le maintenait cloué au lit. Malheureusement, ses cris avaient ameuté les membres de l'Ordre qui se retrouvèrent dans la chambre en moins de deux.

Severus tenta de le calmer par tous les moyens.

- Draco, calme toi, il faut que tu arrêtes de crier. Qui as-tu laissé ?

- HARRY ! Il faut que j'y retourne Sev, ils vont le tuer…

Avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, un éclair le frappa et il tomba dans les bras de son parain.

Tous suivirent des yeux la course de cet éclair, et à la source il y avait…

- Ron !

- Du calme Mione, dit le roux d'un ton froid. C'est juste un sort de sommeil. Snape, surveillez-le. Dès qu'il se réveille, prévenez-moi, je veux l'interroger personnellement.

Sur ce, il sortit et se dirigea vers la cuisine vide. Tout le monde était à l'étage.

Il se remémora les paroles du blond : _il est resté là-bas pour moi… je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul ... ils vont le tuer… HARRY !'_

- Harry, dit-t-il pour lui-même. En fin de compte, peut-être n'es-tu pas mort…


	8. Chapitre 6

Résumé: Lorsqu'Harry meurt de la baguette de Lord Voldemort, il apprend qu'il est devenu un ange gardien

_- HARRY ! Il faut que j'y retourne Sev, ils vont le tuer… _

_Avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, un éclair le frappa et il tomba dans les bras de son parain._

_Tous suivirent des yeux la course de cet éclair, et à la source il y avait…_

_- Ron !_

_- Du calme Mione, dit le roux d'un ton froid. C'est juste un sort de sommeil. Snape, surveillez-le. Dès qu'il se réveille, prévenez-moi, je veux l'interroger personnellement._

_Sur ce, il sortit et se dirigea vers la cuisine vide. Tout le monde était à l'étage._

_Il se remémora les paroles du blond : __il est resté là-bas pour moi… je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul ... ils vont le tuer… HARRY !'_

_- Harry, dit-t-il pour lui-même. En fin de compte, peut-être n'es-tu pas mort…_

**Chapitre 6**

**Retrouvailles**

Draco dormit toute la nuit. Quand il se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il jeta un œil sur le réveil, 10h. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il était à l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais sans Harry.

Pourquoi avait il réagit aussi violemment la veille ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, la seule chose qu'il savait c'était que son ange lui manquait. Pendant les quelques jours qu'il avait passé avec lui, il avait réussi à oublier tout le reste du monde. Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de sa Némésis, et maintenant, il ne savait même pas où était Harry. Était-il toujours dans la tour ? Avait-il réussi à sortir ? Et surtout, était-il en vie… ?

« Ha ! Tu es enfin réveillé Draco.

Draco se retourna et aperçu son parrain dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il sourit :

- Bonjour, Sev'.

- Tu as meilleure mine qu'hier. Va prendre une douche, tiens.

Il lui donna des vêtements propres :

- Après, descend à la cuisine, nous devons parler….

- La belette veut me parler, tu veux dire, fit Draco avec un rictus méprisant.

- Ne fait pas ton malin avec lui, en tant que meilleur ami du survivant, il a une place importante dans l'Ordre. Et je te préviens Draco, ne tente pas de sortir ou de prévenir le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Je n'en ais pas l'intention, fit-il amèrement.

Il attrapa les vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Deux heures plus tard (un Malfoy reste un Malfoy) Draco descendit à la cuisine. Lorsqu'il entra, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Il croisa le regard noir de Ron et releva la tête avec toute l'arrogance dont il était capable.

- Ça m'étonne que tu ne m'aies pas encore tué, Weasley. Tu te ramollies avec le temps…

On eut à peine le temps de rattraper Ron qui semblait décidé à tuer Draco en lui infligeant le plus de douleurs possibles.

- Calmez vous tous les deux, intima Hermione. Malfoy, assied-toi. Pour commencer, comment es-tu entré ici et pourquoi ?

- Comment, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous répondre, étant donné que moi-même je n'en suis pas sûr. Par contre pourquoi…Je veux faire partie de l'Ordre. Je veux me battre contre ses ordures, je veux tuer mon père de mes mains.

Il avait dit sa phrase d'un ton tellement froid et détaché que plusieurs en tremblèrent :

- Tu crois qu'on va te croire, Malfoy, jeta Ron, tu t'enfuis de nos cachots, on ne sait comment et tu apparais comme par magie en nous disant que tu veux faire partie de l'Ordre.

- Exactement.

Le roux et le blond se regardèrent dans les yeux ; aucun d'eux ne cilla.

- Et Harry ? Dit Ron. Hier, tu as dit qu'il fallait le sauver.

Draco rompit le contact et baissa les yeux.

- Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir c'est que le seigneur noir veut ma mort et que je veux tuer mon père et récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

- Comment pouvons-nous te croire ? demanda Hermione.

Draco resta quelques instants perplexe puis montra le collier autour de son cou.

- Il parait que ça peut m'aider à vous prouver que je ne suis pas mauvais. Il faut verser une larme sur celle du soleil. Je vous l'aurais bien donné, mais je n'arrive pas à l'enlever, il doit être magique.

- Où as-tu eut ça ? Demanda soudainement Severus, livide.

- C'est lui…Murmura Ron.

Le regard qu'il lança à Draco le fit frémir :

« Harry, où es-tu ? » pensa-t-il.

Tout ce passa en quelques secondes, Ron furieux se leva et pointa sa baguette sur Draco :

- AVADA KEDAVRA, hurla-t-il.

Draco vit le sort arrivé sur lui comme au ralenti, puis une bulle de protection se forma autour de lui et absorba le sort propulsant Draco contre le mur.

Il tenta de se relever, toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de ce passer, quand il sentit une main prendre la sienne. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il releva la tête, et ses yeux le lui confirmèrent, Harry était face à lui.

- Tu vas bien Draco ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il se jeta dans ses bras et pleura contre son épaule.

- Tu es en vie…Je croyais que je t'avais perdu toi aussi…

- Chut, calme toi, petit dragon. Je suis avec toi et je ne compte pas te laisser.

Sur ces mots Harry le pris dans ses bras.

- Hum…Harry ?

De dernier se retourna et vit que tout le monde le regardait. Sa famille était devant lui, il y avait les Weasley, Remus, Maugrey, Tonks…il resta abasourdit devant le ventre d'Hermione. Il n'était pas proéminant mais on voyait une petite rondeur.

Il lâcha Draco mais resta près de lui.

- Que ça ne sorte pas d'ici, dit il d'un ton froid. Personne ne doit savoir qu'Harry Potter est de retour.

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras

- Harry, j'étais sûre que tu n'étais pas mort. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois enfin de retour parmi nous.

- Ma chambre est toujours libre ? Demanda le brun.

- Bien sûr, dit Ron. Personne n'a jamais eu le droit d'y toucher. Elle est comme tu l'as laissé…

- Merci Ron, le coupa-t-il.

Il prit la main de Draco et commença à monter l'escalier.

- Au fait, dit-il en se retournant, si un de vous touche encore à Draco, il le payera. Compris ? Lâcha-t-il en direction de Ron.

Celui-ci déglutit sous le ton impérieux de son ami.

Une fois Harry et Draco hors de vue, un long silence s'en suivit. Ce fut Hermione qui le rompit

- Qu…Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Harry Potter, qui était censé être mort depuis un an, vient de réapparaître en protégeant son ancien ennemi du sortilège de mort, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal, déclara calmement Severus.

- Merci, sans vous on aurait jamais comprit ça, dit Ron, sarcastique.

Hermione le foudroya du regard

- Ron, personne ne peut résister à l'Avada, et Harry a dévié le tien comme s'il s'agissait d'un stupéfix.

- À ce propos, Mr Weasley, si vous vous approchez encore une seule fois de mon filleul, je vous tue.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la cuisine.

o0o

Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent seul dans la chambre du brun.

- Fais comme chez toi, tu resteras ici si ça ne te dérange pas. Je n'aie pas assez confiance en l'Ordre pour te laisser dans une chambre à part.

- Tu crois qu'ils essaieront de me tuer dans mon sommeil ? Plaisanta le blond.

- Probablement.

Le visage d'Harry était si sérieux que Draco prit peur.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi t'es-tu montré ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas les revoir ?

Harry s'allongea sur le lit, Draco à ses côtés se coucha contre lui passant ses bras autour de la taille du survivant. Harry ne répondit pas et cala sa tête contre celle de sa némésis. Draco continua tout de même.

- Ça a un rapport avec pourquoi tu as mis tant de temps à venir ?

- De quoi te souviens-tu après que nous soyons entrés dans la pièce ? Demanda Harry.

- Pas grand-chose, avoua le blond, juste une forte lumière. Après je me suis réveillé dans le grenier avec Granger. Et toi, que s'est-il passé ?

Harry se remémora la discussion qu'il avait eut avec les sages.

_**Flash Back**_

_« Tu dois nous écouter. La légende n'est vraie qu'en partie, laisse-nous te raconter la véritable histoire des Anges Gardiens._

_Harry acquiesça._

_- Dans les croyances moldues, Erwan équivaut au seigneur des cieux. Dieu en quelques sortes, bien qu'il y ait de différentes appellations. En contre partie, sa compagne qui avait pour nom Helena…_

_- Lucifer, le coupa Harry, c'est ça n'est ce pas ? La bataille du bien pour le mal, Anges contres Démons._

_L'un des hommes sourit._

_- Je vois que tu as bien retenu tes leçons, fit-il, sarcastiquement._

_Harry rougit :_

_- Et pourquoi me racontez-vous cette légende ? Qu'aie-je à voir là-dedans ?_

_- Tout. Maintenant écoute la suite._

_- Erwan avait trouvé, comme seul moyen de battre Helena, l'amour, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour une mortelle. Malheureusement, il fut tué avant d'avoir réussi à canaliser ce pouvoir. Helena l'a tué mais ce qu'elle n'envisageait pas, c'était mourir en même temps._

_- Du moins c'est la version officielle. _

_- Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont mort. Du moins, pas leur âme. Leur corps est mort effectivement, mais leur essence a toujours été là._

_- Vous voulez dire que Erwan et Helena sont toujours là ? Demanda Harry. _

_Un mal de tête commençait à lui vriller les tympans. _

_- Non, que leur essence s'est réincarnée en deux être que tout oppose et que tout rapproche. La guerre qui a commencé il y a mille ans doit finir aujourd'hui. Tu es Erwan, Harry Potter. Cette guerre dépasse tout ce que le monde a pu connaître. Tu as en toi une puissance presque inépuisable, si bien sur tu sais la contrôler..._

_Harry regardait les sept sages, ne sachant pas s'il devait les croire ou non._

_- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, je suis la réincarnation du fondateur de la civilisation Angélique. J'ai d'énormes pouvoirs que je ne sais pas contrôler et il faut que je sauve le monde d'une sorte d'apocalypse… ? _

_Seul le silence lui répondit._

_- Et mes supers pouvoirs, je les trouve où ? Parce que, sauf votre respect, je n'ai jamais eu de pouvoir pouvant concurrencer ceux d'Erwan._

_- Tu les as. Ils sont simplement cachés. Il te suffit de les chercher, dit mystérieusement un des hommes. _

_Harry roula des yeux._

_- Et la réincarnation d'Helena comment je la trouve ?_

_- C'est elle qui te trouvera… »_

_**Flash Back**_

« Harry ?

La voix de Draco le sortit de ses pensées.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé dans cette pièce ? Tu as passé une sorte d'épreuve pour pouvoir revenir ? Et pourquoi as-tu décidé d'être visible pour tes amis ? Tu avais pourtant dis que tu ne voulais…

- ARRETE DRACO ! S'écria Harry en se relevant brutalement. Je ne me souviens de rien non plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

Harry était un très mauvais menteur, Draco s'aperçu tout de suite qu'il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Ça lui fit mal de savoir qu'Harry n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour lui parler. Il se retint malgré tout de poser d'autres questions et se leva. Il se plaça derrière Harry et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il, je pose souvent trop de questions, mais je suis heureux que tu sois ici, avec moi. J'avais vraiment peur de resté tout seul avec la belette.

- Tu n'es pas tout seul, Dray, tu ne le sera plus jamais. Je suis avec toi maintenant.

Sur ses mots, il cala sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco, se laissant aller dans cette étreinte.

Severus, qui passait à ce moment-là, vit toute la scène.

- Vous nous cachez bien des choses, Mr Potter, mais je trouverai. Je trouverai ce que vous complotez, vous et mon filleul.


	9. Chapitre 7

_**Résumé:**_ Lorsqu'Harry meurt de la baguette de Lord Voldemort, il apprend qu'il est devenu un ange gardien. Mort aux yeux de tous, Harry entreprend alors de se construire une nouvelle vie. Mais quand son protégé n'est autre que Draco Malfoy, son ancien ennemi, il replonge dans ses souvenirs et doit à tout prix aider Draco dont la vie n'est pas aussi rose que le Survivant pourrait penser.

_**Avertissement:**_ Ceci est un futur slash HP/DM, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de lemon étant donné que c'est ma première histoire mais sait on jamais…

_« Harry ? _

_La voix de Draco le sortit de ses pensées._

_- Alors, que s'est-il passé dans cette pièce ? Tu as passé une sorte d'épreuve pour pouvoir revenir ? Et pourquoi as-tu décidé d'être visible pour tes amis ? Tu avais pourtant dis que tu ne voulais…_

_- ARRETE DRACO ! S'écria Harry en se relevant brutalement. Je ne me souviens de rien non plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé._

_Harry était un très mauvais menteur, Draco s'aperçu tout de suite qu'il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Ça lui fit mal de savoir qu'Harry n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour lui parler. Il se retint malgré tout de poser d'autres questions et se leva. Il se plaça derrière Harry et entoura sa taille de ses bras._

_- Excuse-moi, dit-il, je pose souvent trop de questions, mais je suis heureux que tu sois ici, avec moi. J'avais vraiment peur de resté tout seul avec la belette._

_- Tu n'es pas tout seul, Dray, tu ne le sera plus jamais. Je suis avec toi maintenant. _

_Sur ses mots, il cala sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco, se laissant aller dans cette étreinte._

_Severus, qui passait à ce moment-là, vit toute la scène._

_- Vous nous cachez bien des choses, Mr Potter, mais je trouverai. Je trouverai ce que vous complotez, vous et mon filleul._

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**D'amour ou d'amitié**_

La nuit venue, Draco et Harry avaient dormi ensemble. Draco ne voulait pas laisser Harry seul. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans la Tour, mais il était certain qu'Harry lui avait menti et qu'il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Harry était quelqu'un d'imprévisible, Draco le savait très bien, aussi il préféra attendre que le brun soit prêt à lui parler.

Il dormit blotti dans les bras de son ange.

Le lendemain, un rayon de lumière traversa la chambre et réveilla le blond. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il lui était impossible de sortir du lit sans réveiller Harry. Le brun le tenait fermement et n'avait apparemment pas envie de le laisser partir.

Il renonça à sortir du lit car de toute façon, il n'en avait aucune envie.

Il se recoucha en se collant contre Harry. Ce dernier remua dans son sommeil. Il attrapa Draco par la taille et le colla encore plus à lui si c'était possible, en murmurant :

« Dray…reste avec moi…part pas. »

Draco était aux anges. Il était énormément attaché au survivant, et même s'il ne pouvait pas encore mettre de mots sur ses sentiments, il savait que désormais Harry ferait partie intégrante de sa vie.

- Ne t'en fais pas petit ange, je reste avec toi, pour toujours, chuchota-t-il avant de se rendormir la tête contre l'épaule du survivant. »

o0o

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il était seul dans le lit.

« Harry, dit-il précipitamment, une lueur d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Oui ? Fit le brun.

Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte.

- J'espère que le froid ne t'a pas réveillé ?

Il ferma la fenêtre et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Draco.

Le blond secoua la tête et retourna se blottir contre son ange.

- J'ai eu peur que tu sois partit…

Harry rit :

- Ne t'en fais pas, petit dragon, je ne part pas, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Drago frissonna et prit soudain la couleur d'une tomate trop mûre. Harry éclata d'un rire encore plus distinct qui le fit sourire.

Un coup à la porte les fit sortir de leur monde

- Les enfants, vous êtes réveillés ?

C'était la voix de Mme Weasley

- Oui, nous descendons, répondit Draco.

Le visage d'Harry s'était assombri. Il redoutait sans doute la confrontation de ce matin, mais c'était une chose auquel il ne pouvait pas échapper.

Craignant qu'Harry le repousse comme la veille, il s'esquiva rapidement et alla prendre une douche.

Lorsqu'il revint, il pensait qu'Harry serait déjà parti, mais il était toujours assis sur le lit.

Draco entra sans la chambre et le brun releva les yeux.

- Draco écoute, pour hier je…je suis désolé…je…

- Ce n'est rien, le coupa Draco, je sais que tu te souviens parfaitement de ce qui s'est passé mais que tu ne veux pas m'en parler. Je ne peux rien de dire de mieux alors sache que lorsque tu seras prêt, je serai la pour toi.

Harry se jeta dans les bras de sa némésis. Draco fut surpris mais heureux de cette proximité. Il lui caressa les cheveux, respirant son odeur. Il remarqua qu'Harry était secoué de spasmes, il pleurait. Sentant son cœur se déchirer à cette idée, Draco serra encore plus fort son ange.

Harry semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, il s'accrochait à Draco comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il ressemblait à un enfant, un enfant perdu qui ne savait plus où il était, ni qui il était.

- Harry, calme toi, murmura-t-il, je suis là avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive, peu importe ce qui s'est passé hier dans cette Tour, nous sommes ensemble.

Ces mots réconfortèrent Harry qui s'écarta quelques peu de Draco.

- Merci Draco, merci pour tout.

Il sécha ses larmes :

- C'est un comble, non ? Je suis ton ange gardien et c'est moi qui suis dans tes bras à pleurer comme un bébé.

- Un très beau bébé alors…

En disant cela, il avait approché sa main de la joue d'Harry et la caressait sensuellement. Harry se perdait dans cette caresse et fermait les yeux.

TOC TOC TOC

- Harry ? C'était la voix d'Hermione, tout va bien ?

Harry sursauta et se leva du lit, honteux de s'être laissé aller à cette marque de tendresse. Après tout, Draco était son protégé, pas son amant.

- Oui, on arrive immédiatement, répliqua-t-il.

Il descendit tout en repensant à sa relation avec Draco. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient devenus très proches en peu de temps, ils se détestaient avant tout ça.

Mais Harry sentait que le temps où il détestait Draco était bien loin. Il pensa que si Hermione n'avait pas frappé à la porte à cet instant, il aurait sûrement succombé au charme du blond, or il ne fallait pas. Il avait transgressé déjà bon nombre de règlement, il n'allait pas continuer et impliquer Draco plus profondément encore.

S'il s'engageait dans une relation avec lui, les plus hauts dirigeants de la cité des Anges allaient le traquer. C'était sûrement déjà le cas, et il aura du mal à les calmer.

De tout manière, cette conversation était stupide puisque Draco n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui, juste de la reconnaissance et un besoin d'affection.

Et lui ne devait pas se détourner de sa mission. Selon les sages, la réincarnation d'Helena allait chercher à le tuer. Il s'occuperait de ça bien vite, mais pour l'instant, le principal était de mettre Draco en sécurité et de retrouver son fils.

- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, Harry.

La voix d'Hermione retentit, preuve qu'il était déjà arrivé dans la cuisine.

Il leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie et s'autorisa un sourire, puis il s'installa autour de la table et commença à parler dans le vif du sujet.

- Écoutez, je sais que cette soudaine apparition vous offre un nouvel espoir, mais il ne faut plus compter sur moi pour vaincre Voldemort. J'ai fait ma part. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici, c'est Draco. Il faut le protéger de son père et ses acolytes. Il est en fuite et de votre coté.

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. Tous s'attendaient à des excuses de la part d'Harry. Qu'il avait besoin de faire le point mais qu'il était de retour dans le combat.

Hermione prit cependant la parole calmement.

- Et que nous proposes-tu ? Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Malfoy a une réputation de menteur et de beau parleur. Comment pouvons-nous lui faire confiance ?

- Moi je lui fais confiance, répondit-il. Je resterai ici quelques temps, le temps de régler certaines affaires et ensuite je partirai.

- Et où iras-tu ?

La voix de Ron claqua comme un fouet.

Harry fixa son regard sur le sien :

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Mais je parie que lui le sait, fit-il en tournant la tête vers Draco qui venait d'entrer.

- Draco avait besoin de mon aide pour vous contacter. Maintenant que c'est fait, je vous laisse vous débrouiller. Ron, sache que si tu lui fais le moindre mal, Voldemort sera de la rigolade à coté de moi.

Sur ces mots, il se leva en trombe et partit, bousculant Draco au passage qui le suivit.

- Ron, enfin ! Le sermonna Hermione, tu n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi dur !

- Vraiment ? Et comment veux-tu que je sois avec un traître pareil !

- Je t'interdis de parler d'Harry de cette façon, c'est toujours notre ami.

- Le tien peut-être, plus le mien. Il nous a trahi, Mione. Il nous a amené ce Mangemort pour nous détruire de l'intérieur. Son assassinat était bien préparé, n'est-ce pas ? Je le trouve bien vivant pour un mort, moi.

Cette fois, ce fut Severus qui intervint :

- Mr Weasley, si vous insinuez que Mr Potter fait partie de l'ordre des ténèbres et a organisé sa propre mort avec l'aide du seigneur noir, vous vous trompez. Jamais il n'en a été question, je suis resté assez longtemps pour le savoir. Le Seigneur des ténèbres a bien tué Mr Potter, quand à sa soudaine résurrection, c'est un autre point…

- Vous ne comprenez rien ! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est le pouvoir ! Il l'a toujours voulu et aujourd'hui il est venu prendre le contrôle de l'ordre. Il faut l'empêcher de nuire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

- ARRÊTE, RON ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Harry n'a jamais voulu prendre le pouvoir, et je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Tu ne connais donc plus ton meilleur ami ? Le seul désir d'Harry, c'est de vivre sa vie, tu t'en souviens ? Hurla Hermione, au bord des larmes.

- Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas Harry. Ce mec n'est pas mon meilleur ami, vous pouvez tomber dans le piège mais pas moi. Je le démasquerais ce salop.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la maison et transplana.

Hermione s'assit mollement sur un fauteuil en continuant de pleurer.

- Mr Weasley a raison sur un point, Draco et Mr Potter cachent quelque chose. Et tout comme lui, je le découvrirai, déclama Severus.

Hermione sanglota :

- Mais pourquoi vous acharnez-vous tous sur Harry !? Il est enfin rentré chez lui, laissez-le par pitié…

Le professeur ne répondit pas et se servit un café.

o0o

Une semaine avait passé. Harry était de plus en plus mal. Ses amis lui manquaient mais il s'interdisait de relier contact avec eux. La séparation serait déjà difficile autant ne pas être trop proche.

Sa froideur affectait beaucoup Hermione, par contre Ron se montrait, si c'était possible, encore plus froid et méchant. Cela avait fini de faire tomber le moral de notre survivant au plus bas. Heureusement qu'il y avait Draco.

Ah non ! Encore un sujet qui fâche.

Il était de plus en plus proche du jeune blond sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. L'attraction était trop forte. Harry était conscient que ce n'était pas que de l'attraction, mais il ne voulait pas mettre un autre mot sur sa relation avec Draco.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui apporta pourtant ces mots, désir, affection, amour…

Amour ?

Harry se releva de son parquet en vitesse. C'était la première fois que cette voix lui suggérait l'amour comme réponse. Cette réflexion ne le choquait même pas.

Il soupira se cognant la tête contre les murs. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il était un Ange, amoureux de son protégé, vivait depuis une semaine comme s'il était vivant et avait sûrement des tas d'Anges à ces trousses pour non-respect des lois. Beau tableau.

Au moins une bonne nouvelle, il avançait dans son enquête sur le fils de Draco. Dans quelques jours, au plus tard, il pourrait quitter ce monde.

Autre nouvelle, moins bonne, il ne savait toujours pas comment activer les pouvoirs dont les sages lui avaient parlés.

- Je dois être l'Ange gardien le plus pitoyable. Réincarnation d'Erwan…pffff. Je ne suis même pas capable de sauver ceux que j'aime, comment pourrais-je sauver le monde…

- Certainement pas en restant avachit sur ce parquet toute la journée, Mr Potter, fit la voix glaciale de Severus Snape. »

o0o

« Je ne pensait pas vous voir un jour dans ma boutique Mr…

- Taisez-vous au nom de Merlin ! Tonna un homme encapuchonné.

- Excusez-moi, fit le directeur de Barjow et Beurk.

- Alors, j'ai pas toute la journée devant moi. Vous l'avez ou pas ? Dit l'homme d'une voix agacé.

- Bien sûr. Tenez, et bonne journée.

L'homme prit le parquet et sortit.

- Maintenant, on va voir si tu fais toujours autant le malin. Harry Potter, prépare-toi, Ronald Weasley s'occupe de ton cas… »

Il prit soin de ranger son précieux colis dans sa cape et sortit de l'allée des Embrumes.

Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard et de vous présenter un chapitre aussi honteux, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire la suite en ce moment. Je ne laisse pas tomber rassurez-vous, mais les MAJ se feront moins fréquentes. Et puis c'est bientôt la rentrée !! J'espère que vous êtes tous préparés (pour ceux qui vont en cours ;) )

Pour Ron, je pense que tous le monde a compris qu'il n'était pas tout rose, mais est il vraiment méchant ??

Je vais aussi publier bientôt une autre fic avec comme couple principal HP/LV. Ça sera une histoire assez bizarre en deux parties.

Voila, et Flower sache que Severus Snape ne fait confiance à personne...pour le moment !

Bisous


	10. Chapitre 8

_**Résumé:**_ Lorsqu'Harry meurt de la baguette de Lord Voldemort, il apprend qu'il est devenu un ange gardien. Mort aux yeux de tous, Harry entreprend alors de se construire une nouvelle vie. Mais quand son protégé n'est autre que Draco Malfoy, son ancien ennemi, il replonge dans ses souvenirs et doit à tout prix aider Draco dont la vie n'est pas aussi rose que le Survivant pourrait penser.

**Avertissement:** Ceci est un futur slash HP/DM, donc homophobe s'abstenir.

_**NOTES:**__** comme vous le savez j'ai repris les cours, et ça me prend plus de temps que je ne le pensais, et oui quand on a le BAC à la fin de l'année, ça motive pour travailler lol. Tous ça pour dire que les suites seront très irrégulières et que je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps ça prendra!**_

_« Je ne pensait pas vous voir un jour dans ma boutique Mr…_

_- Taisez-vous au nom de Merlin ! Tonna un homme encapuchonné._

_- Excusez-moi, fit le directeur de Barjow et Beurk._

_- Alors, j'ai pas toute la journée devant moi. Vous l'avez ou pas ? Dit l'homme d'une voix agacé._

_- Bien sûr. Tenez, et bonne journée. _

_L'homme prit le parquet et sortit._

_- Maintenant, on va voir si tu fais toujours autant le malin. Harry Potter, prépare-toi, Ronald Weasley s'occupe de ton cas… »_

_Il prit soin de ranger son précieux colis dans sa cape et sortit de l'allée des Embrumes._

**Chapitre 8**

**De découvertes en découvertes**

Personne ne revit Ron jusqu'au dîner. Les membres de l'ordre venaient de moins en moins dîner au Square Grimmauld à cause de l'ambiance qui y régnait.

Le regard fixé sur son meilleur ami, le roux ne cillait pas. Le brun au contraire ne levait plus les yeux vers Ron. Leurs comportements étaient puérils, d'autant qu'ils vivaient dans la même maison depuis plus d'une semaine.

Le dîner se finit et, au soulagement de tous, Ron sortit faire une patrouille dans les rues tandis que Harry monta se coucher.

« Je n'en peux plus d'eux ! Maugréa Hermione.

Ils n'étaient que deux dans le salon : Hermione et Severus. Ce dernier ne répondit pas à la jolie brune, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Professeur ? Vous êtes là ? Demanda-t-elle, poliment.

Le dis-professeur leva la tête et s'aperçut de la présence de son ancienne élève.

- Oui Miss Granger, pardonnez-moi.

- C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois vous excuser, professeur, s'étonna la brune.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Severus, finissant d'abasourdir Hermione.

- Beaucoup de choses changent Miss Granger. Ce n'est certainement pas à vous que je vais apprendre cela.

Elle acquiesça.

Un silence s'en suivit.

- Professeur…, hésita-t-elle, je…j'aimerai vous demander une faveur.

Ce fut au tour de Severus de paraître surpris.

- Dites toujours, mais sachez que si c'est encore une de vos idées farfelues, je me donne le droit de refuser.

- C'est à propos d'Harry…

De cette phrase, Hermione avait capté l'attention du professeur de potion. Elle s'en aperçut et sourit.

- Alors j'avais raison, vous savez ce qu'il a et ce qu'il fait ici, dit-elle.

Le visage du brun restait impassible :

- C'est possible, Miss Granger.

- Je ne vous demande pas de le trahir. Simplement, faîtes attention à lui. Je le connais mieux que personne, Harry ne va pas bien et ça se voit. Il s'empêche de vivre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme si nous étions revenu du temps de Poudlard…

Severus la coupa.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça, Miss. Je pourrai m'en servir contre lui.

Hermione sourit une nouvelle fois.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais, même si vous prétendez le contraire à tout bout de champ. Harry m'évite et je sais très bien pourquoi : il ne veut pas se lier avec quelqu'un. Seulement, vous, il vous écoutera, c'est différent.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-il.

- Redonnez-lui le goût de vivre, aidez le à sourire à nouveau, supplia Hermione.

Severus réfléchit quelques secondes. C'est vrai que d'après ce qu'il avait vu, le gamin était dans une mauvaise posture. Et si ce qu'il avait entendu ce matin était vrai, il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Harry s'était enfui trop vite pour qu'ils puissent lui en parler, mais trop de choses dépendaient de ce gosse.

- Très bien j'accepte…,Mrs Weasley.

Hermione baissa les yeux.

- Granger, professeur, je préfère. Ça sonne mieux, non ?

-Ne vous en faîtes pas : votre mari est un parfait idiot mais il vous aime. Il ne restera pas comme ça indéfiniment.

- Peut-être, mais j'en ai assez qu'il passe toutes ses journées à maudire Harry et Draco. Je suis sa femme et j'ai besoin d'un peu d'attention…Soupira-t-elle.

Severus la regarda dans les yeux, son regard était étrange.

- Excusez moi, professeur. Les hormones…

- Vous êtes toute excusée, Miss.

Il se leva et sortit dans un tourbillon de cape, laissant là Hermione à ses pensées.

o0o

Harry était dans sa chambre, étalé sur son lit. Draco lui dormait dans un fauteuil métamorphosé en lit par le brun.

Harry avait décidé de prendre ses distances avec tout le monde, y comprit Draco, même si ça signifiait taire ses sentiments. Il regardait son protégé dormir depuis quelques minutes quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus.

- Nous devons parler, murmura-t-il.

Harry se retourna dans son lit et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu : il ne voulait pas parler avec Snape et encore moins de ce qu'il avait entendu ce matin.

Le professeur n'abandonna pas pour autant.

- Harry, je peux t'aider à te servir des pouvoirs d'Erwan, à sauver le monde et même mieux, à te sauver toi-même.

Le Survivant se redressa en vitesse et planta ses yeux dans les onyx de son professeur.

Il regarda Draco, le blond dormait profondément.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Snape était un connard certes, mais c'était aussi un sorcier puissant.

Il n'eut qu'une seconde d'hésitation avant d'enfiler ses chaussures et sortir de la chambre. Il referma la porte délicatement afin de ne pas réveiller Draco.

Ce n'était pas la peine de se donner autant de mal.

Une fois la porte fermé, Draco ouvrit les yeux. Qui était ce Erwan ? Le brun lui cachait bien des choses, décidément. Comme, par exemple, qu'il devait encore sauver le monde. Si tel était vraiment le cas, Harry devait se sentir très seul. La peur de n'être pas compris l'emportant sans doute sur tout autre sentiment.

Lui aussi se sentait seul. Il n'avait plus personne sur qui compter. Son fils était toujours entre les mains de son père, et Pansy…Pansy était morte. Si seulement elle pouvait être à ses cotés aujourd'hui.

- Tu me manques ma belle…tu me manques énormément, chuchota-t-il avant de s'endormir.

o0o

- Asseyez-vous, Potter, claqua la voix du professeur Snape.

Harry obéit et s'assit sur un fauteuil en velours noir. Il était dans la chambre de Snape. Bien que ce dernier ne soit plus son professeur depuis un moment, le fait que ce soit Snape rendait les choses bizarres.

Il détailla la chambre, c'était une pièce ordinaire. Il se serait attendu à des murs noirs, des toiles d'araignées, de la poussière et même un cercueil. Apparemment, Severus n'était pas un vampire.

- Apparemment pas, Mr Potter.

Harry sursauta et le regarda, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Vous êtes simplement trop faible pour pratiquer l'Occlumencie, railla le professeur.

Mécontent de s'être fait avoir de cette façon, il ferma son esprit et traita mentalement Snape de 'vieille chauve-souris nauséabonde'.

- Le fait que je ne sois plus votre professeur ne vous autorise pas à m'insulter.

- Mais…Comment…j'ai fermé mon esprit ! Vous n'avez pas pu pratiquer la légilismencie sur moi…Bafouilla Harry.

Le sourire de Snape s'étira en un rictus moqueur.

- Ce n'est pas de la légilismencie Potter, c'est de l'expérience.

Harry rougit.

- Professeur, pourrions-nous en venir au fait, s'il vous plait. Apparemment, vous savez certaines choses sur mon compte. J'aimerai savoir lesquels.

Severus s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, les mains encrées sur les accoudoirs.

- Très bien Mr Potter, lança-t-il. Je sais que vous êtes un Ange Gardien. Je dirai que votre protégé est Draco et que la seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes encore ici, est que vous recherchez son fils.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant de l'existence des Anges Gardiens ?

Snape eut un sourire triste.

- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux tenir secrète pour le moment, Mr Potter.

- Et que savez-vous à propos d'Erwan et de ses pouvoirs ? Demanda le plus jeune.

- Je sais que vous êtes sa réincarnation, vous l'avez dit vous-même. Quant à ses pouvoirs, je pourrai vous apprendre à vous en servir, mais pas à les activer.

Harry baissa les yeux.

- Ça ne sert à rien, professeur, j'ai tout essayé et pour tout vous dire, je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir vraiment les avoir, ses pouvoirs. Après tout, personne à part vous et moi n'est au courant…

Sa voix était fatiguée, comme usée par trop d'épreuve. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre encore une fois. Harry Potter avait baissé les bras.

- N'y comptez pas.

La voix de Snape était dure et glaciale. Ses yeux étincelaient de fureur contenue.

Harry déglutit, il n'avait jamais vu son professeur aussi en colère. Même avec toutes les crasses qu'il lui avait faîtes à Poudlard, jamais il n'avait eut aussi peur de lui. Car il avait bel et bien peur en cet instant. Les yeux de Severus étincelaient de rage, et en même temps son attitude était si calme. Il ne bougeait pas un doigt et ne cillait pas.

- Vous avez reçu ses pouvoirs, ce n'est pas la première fois dans l'histoire de l'humanité qu'Erwan se réincarne, mais c'est la première qu'une de ses réincarnations a une chance de vaincre. Vous êtes puissant Potter et vous avez en vous le pouvoir, un pouvoir immense Potter, presque sans limite si vous arrivez à le contrôler.

Severus se leva et s'avança vers Harry lentement. Quand il fut près de lui, le sombre professeur fit une chose à laquelle le petit brun ne s'attendait pas du tout, il le prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça en le serrant fort.

Tout d'abord surpris, Harry se rendit compte à quel point s'était agréable de se reposer sur quelqu'un. Il rendit son étreinte au maître des potions qui, sentant qu'Harry se relaxait, continua à parler sans se détacher de lui.

- Harry, il y a des choses que tu n'imagines même pas à mon sujet. Je répondrai à tes questions en temps voulu, pour l'instant il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Si tu abandonnes nous seront tous perdu. Contrairement à toi, la réincarnation d'Helena a pris pleine connaissance de ses pouvoirs et les utilises parfaitement.

- Mais comment connaissez-vous Helena ? Je ne comprend pas même comment vous pouvez connaître l'existence des Anges Gardiens, normalement les seuls au courrant sont les Anges eux-mêmes, murmura Harry en se détachant délicatement de l'étreinte.

- Je te l'ai dis, plus tard les questions. C'est une longue histoire et tu dois être fatigué.

Harry acquiesça. Une moue timide naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Alors…je peux vous appeler Severus…on est amis ?

Le dit Severus du se faire violence pour ne pas rire devant la mimique d'Harry.

- Si vous m'appelez ainsi en publique Potter, vous me ferez trois pages de parchemin sur l'utilité de l'Occlumencie.

Harry sourit puis s'esquiva rapidement en lançant un 'bonne nuit'

Une vois seul, le professeur soupira.

- Si seulement je l'avais découvert avant… Ne t'en fais pas Erwan, je le formerai. Je lui apprendrai tous ce que tu m'as appris.

Ouf! J'ai réussi à le finir !!

Alors qu'en pensez vous? Comment voyez-vous la relation Harry/Serevus?

Reviews !


	11. Chapitre 9

_**Résumé:**_ Lorsqu'Harry meurt de la baguette de Lord Voldemort, il apprend qu'il est devenu un ange gardien. Mort aux yeux de tous, Harry entreprend alors de se construire une nouvelle vie. Mais quand son protégé n'est autre que Draco Malfoy, son ancien ennemi, il replonge dans ses souvenirs et doit à tout prix aider Draco dont la vie n'est pas aussi rose que le Survivant pourrait penser.

**Avertissement:** Ceci est un futur slash HP/DM, donc homophobe s'abstenir.

**Milles excuses!! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour ce chapitre. **

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire mais j'ai pu profiter des vacances pour le finir heureusement. Normalement le prochain chap' ne prendra pas autant de temps. **

_**Bonne lecture!!**_

_« Harry, il y a des choses que tu n'imagines même pas à mon sujet. Je répondrai à tes questions en temps voulu, pour l'instant il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Si tu abandonnes nous seront tous perdu. Contrairement à toi, la réincarnation d'Helena a pris pleine connaissance de ses pouvoirs et les utilises parfaitement._

_- Mais comment connaissez-vous Helena ? Je ne comprend pas même comment vous pouvez connaître l'existence des Anges Gardiens, normalement les seuls au courrant sont les Anges eux-mêmes, murmura Harry en se détachant délicatement de l'étreinte._

_- Je te l'ai dis, plus tard les questions. C'est une longue histoire et tu dois être fatigué._

_Harry acquiesça. Une moue timide naquit sur ses lèvres._

_- Alors…je peux vous appeler Severus…on est amis ?_

_Le dit Severus du se faire violence pour ne pas rire devant la mimique d'Harry._

_- Si vous m'appelez ainsi en publique Potter, vous me ferez trois pages de parchemin sur l'utilité de l'Occlumencie._

_Harry sourit puis s'esquiva rapidement en lançant un 'bonne nuit'_

_Une vois seul, le professeur soupira._

_- Si seulement je l'avais découvert avant… Ne t'en fais pas Erwan, je le formerai. Je lui apprendrai tous ce que tu m'as appris._

**Chapitre 9**

**Une main secourable**

Aucun bruit ne filtrait de la cuisine. Tout le monde dormait encore et personne n'entendait les bruit de pas. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé qu'Harry Potter se tenait déjà debout, faisant les cent pas depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

Une fois sortit de la chambre de Severus, il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir. Les mots du professeur tournaient sans arrêt dans sa tête.

Il était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire, où aller. Il se sentait comme abandonné.

Severus lui avait dit qu'il était appelé à avoir de grands pouvoirs et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre la force maléfique. Harry se mit à réfléchir à cette force maléfique, la réincarnation d'Helena. Selon Severus, c'était une sorcière aux pouvoirs prodigieux et dotée d'une maîtrise parfaite de la magie. Il avait beau cherché, personne ne correspondait à une telle description.

…

À moins que…

Il n'y avait jamais pensé avant, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse y avoir un lien entre eux. Et pourtant, maintenant cela lui paraissait évident.

Il se souvint des paroles de Severus _'Contrairement à toi, la réincarnation d'Helena a pris pleine connaissance de ses pouvoirs et les utilises parfaitement'_

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui possède des tels pouvoirs et qui n'a comme idée que de l'éliminer…

Harry se senti devenir livide.

« Alors tous ça pour ça…Me voila revenu au point de départ, murmura-t-il.

Il se laissa tomber, las sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains, pleurant doucement. Pourquoi sa vie devait toujours être si compliquée ? Il ne pouvait pas être Harry pour une fois, pas le sauveur du monde, un réincarnation, un survivant, mais juste lui.

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, il sursauta.

En levant les yeux, il s'aperçut que c'était Hermione. Celle-ci parut désemparée par les larmes et la détresse apparentes de son ami.

Même s'ils avaient toujours tout partagé, Harry n'avait jamais craqué devant eux. Elle savait qu'il pleurait souvent mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour que personne ne le voit. Le voir ainsi effondré lui serrait le cœur.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en le voyant si défait. Il avait tellement changé.

- Ho Harry !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'enlaça comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Je ne vous aie pas abandonné, Mione, clama-t-il, je ne voulais pas, je te jure !

Les derniers mots moururent dans un sanglot.

- Je sais, Harry, je sais…Murmura la brune.

En serrant son ami dans ses bras, elle se demanda ce qui était arrivé au garçon si fort qu'elle côtoyait.

Severus qui passait par là tomba sur cette scène. Il décida de ne pas intervenir, le garçon aurait besoin de soutien et si Granger n'était pas aussi bornée que Weasley tout irait bien. Il resta un instant à regarder la scène puis sortit sans bruit dans les rues de Londres.

Harry et Hermione restèrent longtemps enlacés, des heures peut-être, aucun des deux n'auraient pu le dire. Ce n'est que lorsque la maisonnée se réveilla qu'Harry se recula et se reposa un masque froid et distant.

'Il ferait presque pensé à Malfoy, dans ses bons jours' Pensa Hermione.

Elle soupira néanmoins et lui prit la main, en murmurant :

- Suis-moi !

Elle l'emmena dans le jardin derrière la maison.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas déjeuné, dit-t-elle.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître deux tasses de café fumante et des toasts.

- Merci, dit Harry. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de voir du monde… Avoua-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui sourit.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans le silence, aucun des deux ne prononçaient mot. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui rompit le silence à la fin du déjeuner :

- Tu sais, hier, je suis allée faire un échographie magique…, commença-t-elle.

Harry paraissait mal à l'aise. Il ne faisait plus partie des leurs depuis plus d'un an, pourquoi lui parler de ça maintenant ?

-…c'est un garçon ! Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça. Il se permit de sourire devant la joie évidente de son amie.

- Ron et toi, vous avez déjà pensé au prénom ?

La mine d'Hermione s'assombrit quelque peu pour devenir triste.

- Je ne pense pas que trouver un prénom pour notre enfant soit une priorité pour lui. Mais je ne vais pas attendre qu'il se décide, sinon mon fils arrivera majeur sans prénom ! Rit-elle.

Harry sourit de nouveau :

- Alors, comment se prénommera ce futur bambin ?

- J'ai choisi William, qu'en penses-tu ?

- William Ronald Weasley…Ça donne plutôt bien !

Hermione baissa la tête, un peu honteuse.

- En fait… Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça…

Harry haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

- Il s'appellera William Harry Weasley…et j'aimerai que tu sois son parrain.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé.

- J…je…

Il se sentait étrangement ému par cette requête, Hermione l'acceptait de nouveau dans sa vie malgré son absence, sans lui poser de question.

Se fut lui qui baissa les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas Hermione. Ne t'habitue pas à ma présence ici, elle n'est que passagère.

- Mais enfin Harry, tu es vivant et tu es avec nous, c'est le plus important. Tant que nous serons réuni, rien ne pourra nous arriver !

Alors qu'elle allait prendre ses mains, Harry s'écarta et se leva vivement.

- Ne donne pas mon prénom à cet enfant, il lui portera malheur. Choisis un parrain digne de ce nom qui pourra le protéger.

Hermione se releva.

- Très bien, capitula-t-elle. Mais si tu changes d'avis ou si tu as simplement besoin de quoi que soit, je suis là, ne l'oublie pas.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive Harry, mais tu n'es pas obligé de supporter ça tout seul, nous sommes là !

Sur ces mots, elle rentra, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

Il s'assit sur le sol et réfléchit à la situation. Une bonne analyse ne lui ferait pas de mal, lui qui fonçait toujours tête baissée.

Il repensa aux mots d'Hermione _'Tu n'es pas obligé de supporter ça tout seul'_

Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas obligé, il avait toujours été entouré d'ami prêt à tout pour lui. Hermione avait raison, il était temps de faire confiance à ses amis et de revenir dans leur vie.

Harry Potter n'était pas mort, et désormais prêt à découvrir les secrets du pouvoir d'Erwan pour vaincre Helena.

- Prends garde à toi Voldy, j'arrive !

Harry se leva et marcha vers la maison. Ses yeux verts flamboyaient d'une rage de vaincre que personne ne lui avait vu depuis bien longtemps. Il entra dans la cuisine d'un pas conquérant.

Remarquant Draco assit dans un coin, il lui fit un sourire et se dirigea vers lui. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque son sourire lui fut rendu.

- Draco, je pense avoir une idée pour retrouver ton fils. Ça va prendre un peu de temps, mais je pense y arriver.

Les yeux bleus s'éclairèrent.

- Tu vas vraiment essayer de retrouver Chris ?

- Bien sûr ! Dans très peu de temps, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, Draco, je te le promets !

Il clôtura sa phrase d'un baiser sur le front.

- Ça arrivera bien plus vite que tu ne le croies, cher Draco, murmura une voix dans l'ombre. Dès que tu aura rejoins tes ancêtres, nous nous porterons comme un charme… »

o0o

Dans l'après midi, Harry avait rejoint Severus dans sa chambre à la demande de ce dernier.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis autour d'une tasse de thé. Harry n'osait regarder son ancien professeur dans les yeux. Au bout d'un certain temps, il prit néanmoins la parole.

« Hum…Severus… ? Je ne pense pas que vous m'aillez demander de venir ici le plus rapidement possible pour me faire boire du thé…

Le plus âgé soupira.

- En effet, si tu es là, c'est pour parler d'Erwan comme tu dois t'en douter.

- Oui, comment puis-je me servir de ses pouvoirs ? Vous m'aviez dit pouvoir m'aider, hier, dit Harry.

Severus soupira :

- Bon sang ! Mais ce gosse n'écoute jamais rien.

Harry le regarda interloqué.

- Harry, je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai à t'en servir, mais je ne sais pas tout de ces pouvoirs, le seul qui puisse les comprendre pleinement c'est toi. Et je ne compte pas te parler des pouvoirs, mais d'Erwan.

- Je ne vois pas bien en quoi…

- Comment veux-tu le savoir si tu n'écoutes rien !? Le coupa Severus.

Harry se tut et se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil.

- Bien. Tu connais je crois les bases de la légende d'Erwan et d'Helena.

- Je connais toute la légende. Quand je suis allé dans la Tour, j'ai vu sept hommes - des druides ou un truc comme ça - qui m'ont raconté comment c'était finit la guerre, il y a mille an. Erwan était amoureux d'une mortelle et prévoyait, grâce à cet amour, de détruire Helena mais celle-ci l'a détruit avant et est morte de même coup.

Severus blanchit :

- Tu…tu as vu les sages ?

- Heu…oui. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça change, au contraire vous pouvez maintenant m'apprendre plus sur les pouvoirs ! S'énerva Harry.

Severus se leva :

- Non.

Harry s'offusqua :

- Mais écoutez, c'est quoi votre problème, professeur ? Vous vouliez m'aider alors aider moi !

- Il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas. Une chose que ni les sages ni personne ne peut savoir. Les seuls au courant sont Erwan et moi-même.

Un lourd silence tomba après la phrase de Severus.

- Qu…Qu'est ce que ça signifie, professeur ?

- Je connaissais Erwan, même plus que ça en fait…c'était mon frère, avoua le professeur.

Il se retourna vers le plus jeune et vit qu'il avait capté toute son attention. C'était le moment ou jamais. Severus inspira un grand coup et commença son récit.

- Nous avions dix ans d'écart, il en avait vingt et moi dix. Malgré cela, nous étions très proche. Il avait toujours été le préféré de mes parents, mais je ne lui en ai jamais tenu rigueur. Après tout, c'était une sorte d'élu. Comme tu le sais, il a créé les Anges pour protéger le monde, Erwan a toujours eut un cœur d'or. Je vais te passer les détails, il savait qu'Helena voulait le tuer et aussi qu'elle réussirait. C'est pourquoi il m'a confié certains secrets de ses pouvoirs pour que son savoir ne se perde pas.

Severus s'arrêta. Harry était cloué à ses lèvres, impatient de savoir la suite.

- Juste avant de mourir, il m'a demandé de retrouver son âme dans le futur pour finir cette guerre. Je crois que le moyen qu'il avait de vaincre Helena était de garder son pouvoir à travers les âges pour l'arrêter lorsqu'il le faudrait. J'ai donc fait un bond dans le temps de mille ans pour me retrouver à l'époque où devait être le sauveur du monde. J'ai longtemps cru que c'était toi mais j'ai abandonné cette idée lorsque tu es mort.

- Donc vous…vous êtes aussi un ange ? Réussit à articuler Harry

Severus sourit :

- Non, je suis juste un professeur de potion qui sera toujours là pour t'aider.

Durant de longues minutes, plus aucun des deux ne parla. Harry avait besoin de temps pour assimiler ces informations.

- Pourquoi dites-vous qu'il était un élu ? Il ne pouvait pas montrer ses pouvoirs à tout vent alors comment le saviez-vous ?

- Ses ailes.

Harry avala de travers.

- Il avait deux ailes dans le dos, blanche comme la neige. C'est pour ça que tout le monde disait que c'était un élu.

Harry se mit à bafouiller.

- Hum…professeur…j'ai aussi des…des ailes.

- Je sais, sourit-il, maintenant si tu le veux bien, assez parler, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, je t'enseignerai d'autres astuces.

- Avec plaisir ! »

o0o

Le soir venait de tomber sur le Square Grimmauld. Harry et Severus n'avaient plus fait d'apparition depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Hermione était heureuse que son ami se sente bien avec Severus.

Draco s'ennuyait de son ange. Il était de plus en plus distant avec lui, peut-être même qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire de lui maintenant qu'il était de nouveau entouré de ses amis. Il essaya d'enlever cette idée de sa tête, une dépression ne serait pas la bienvenue en ce moment. Il se concentra plutôt sur Chris. Dans une semaine, il fêterait ses un an, Draco espérait qu'il ne manquera pas ce moment.

Ron lui, fixait Draco depuis un moment. Il attendait le bon moment pour agir et ça l'était. Harry n'était pas là, Hermione était occupée, et les autres étaient sortis patrouiller.

Il se leva lentement et sortit la dague de sa cape. Il arriva devant le blond et le regarda. Draco releva la tête et aperçut la lame dans la main du roux. Il allait crier mais le métal s'enfonça dans son cœur.

Il n'eut le temps de pousser aucun cri, il sombra dans l'inconscience et tomba rudement sur le sol.

**Voila ! Vous savez enfin comment Severus en sait autant sur les anges gardiens et les pouvoirs d'Erwan! J'espère que cette explication ne vous a pas déçu (et puis même si c'est le cas c'est mon histoire, c'est moi qui décide na!)**

**Ness, tu avais raison Helena est bien Voldy! Mais je ne pense que ça c'était évident !**

**Et désolé pour cette fin sadique mais sinon le chapitre aurait été trop long... **

**Vos impressions par review please!**

**Bisous**

**Dark Ella **


	12. Chapitre 10

_**Résumé:**_ Lorsqu'Harry meurt de la baguette de Lord Voldemort, il apprend qu'il est devenu un ange gardien. Mort aux yeux de tous, Harry entreprend alors de se construire une nouvelle vie. Mais quand son protégé n'est autre que Draco Malfoy, son ancien ennemi, il replonge dans ses souvenirs et doit à tout prix aider Draco dont la vie n'est pas aussi rose que le Survivant pourrait penser.

**Avertissement:** Ceci est un slash HP/DM, donc homophobe s'abstenir.

Voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture!!

_o0o_

_Le soir venait de tomber sur le Square Grimmauld. Harry et Severus n'avaient plus fait d'apparition depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre de ce dernier._

_Hermione était heureuse que son ami se sente bien avec Severus._

_Draco s'ennuyait de son ange. Il était de plus en plus distant avec lui, peut-être même qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire de lui maintenant qu'il était de nouveau entouré de ses amis. Il essaya d'enlever cette idée de sa tête, une dépression ne serait pas la bienvenue en ce moment. Il se concentra plutôt sur Chris. Dans une semaine, il fêterait ses un an, Draco espérait qu'il ne manquera pas ce moment._

_Ron lui, fixait Draco depuis un moment. Il attendait le bon moment pour agir et ça l'était. Harry n'était pas là, Hermione était occupée, et les autres étaient sortis patrouiller._

_Il se leva lentement et sortit la dague de sa cape. Il arriva devant le blond et le regarda. Draco releva la tête et aperçut la lame dans la main du roux. Il allait crier mais le métal s'enfonça dans son cœur._

_Il n'eut le temps de pousser aucun cri, il sombra dans l'inconscience et tomba rudement sur le sol._

**Chapitre 10**

**L'ange blessé**

Quelques minutes auparavant dans la chambre de Severus :

- Ferme les yeux…Voilà, comme ça…Maintenant essaie de ressentir les émotions de Draco.

Le brun ouvrit brusquement les yeux

- QUOI !! Mais ça ne va pas ! Je n'ai aucune envie de violer son intimité ! Hurla-t-il.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça Harry, mais Draco est ton protégé, tu devrais normalement arrivé à décrypter ses émotions.

Le brun fronça les sourcils

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle relation quand j'étais encore à la Cité…

- C'est normal, tu ne fais jamais rien comme les autres, sourit Severus, plus sérieusement, disons qu'autre chose vous unit, Draco et toi, quelques chose de plus fort que tu ne le penses.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Harry, agacé par toutes ces cachotteries

- Ça, tu devras le découvrir par toi-même…Clôturons le sujet Draco. Montre-moi tes ailes !

Harry sourit. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait se montrer sans craindre le regard d'autrui. Il retira son tee-shirt, dévoilant deux ailes d'un blanc éclatant au niveau de ses omoplates.

Severus paraissait impressionné, il approcha sa main pour toucher les plumes délicates lorsque celles-ci se rétractèrent brusquement. Surpris, il retira vivement sa main.

- Désolé, murmura le petit brun, je préfère que personne ne les touche. Ce n'est pas contre vous…

- Ne t'en fais pas, le coupa Severus en souriant, Erwan non plus n'a jamais voulu que je les touche.

Harry esquissa un sourire en guise d'excuse.

- Elles sont magnifiques. Tu sais t'en servir ?

- J'arrive à voler mais pas pour de longues distances, je me fatigue vite…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et se massa les tempes.

- Un problème ? S'inquiéta Severus.

- Non, juste un bourdonnement. Rien d'important mais c'est assez désagréa…

Une fois de plus, il coupa sa phrase. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et une douleur lancinante s'insinua au niveau de son cœur.

Il hurla.

o0o

À la cuisine, Draco venait de s'écrouler sur sol. Hermione se retourna instantanément.

Elle ne vit tout d'abord que Ron, le visage déformé par la haine. Elle suivit son regard et reconnut Draco. Elle blanchit :

- Mon Dieu, Ron…Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

- Ce qu'il fallait, répondit durement ce dernier.

Ils entendirent un hurlement de douleur venant de l'étage, c'était la voix d'Harry.

Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, semblant hypnotisée par Draco.

- Ron…Regarde !

La blessure de Draco était en train de se refermer.

C'est à cet instant qu'Harry apparut en haut de l'escalier. Il était méconnaissable. Ce ne furent pas ses ailes qui choquèrent le plus ses amis mais ses yeux devenu rouges, comme injectés de sang.

Au fur et à mesure que la blessure du blond se refermait, une plaie béante s'ouvrait sur la poitrine d'Harry sans qu'il paraisse s'en rendre compte.

- Mais…comment est-ce possible ? Qui es-tu ? Questionna le roux de la peur se lisant dans sa voix.

- À partir de maintenant, je suis ton pire cauchemar, Ronald Weasley, prononça-t-il d'une voix froide et absente.

Harry ne s'intéressa pas plus à Ron et prit délicatement Draco dans ses bras. Le brun saignait, le liquide vital se répandant sur les vêtements du blond mais la seule chose importante pour lui était de prendre Draco dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

Il lui caressa les cheveux, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre un œil.

- Harry…, murmura-t-il.

- Chut…tout va bien, Dray. Je vais te ramener à ta chambre. Tu es hors de danger, dors, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry porta son précieux fardeau jusqu'à son lit. Le blond, qui était à demi éveillé, remarqua les ailes de son ange. Il se permit de le détailler avec la lucidité qu'il lui restait.

Harry ne portait qu'un pantalon noir - qui soit dit en passant, lui moulait tout bien là où il faut -, mises en valeur par sa peau légèrement halée, ses ailes ressortait et lui donnait un air surnaturel.

- Sexy…, articula-t-il.

Sous le regard interrogateur du brun, il ajouta :

- J'aime bien tes ailes.

Puis il sombra dans l'inconsciente et ne vit pas le léger sourire flotter sur les lèvres d'Harry.

o0o

- Fier de vous, Mr Weasley ? Demanda Severus d'une voix dure.

- Comment a-t-il pu survivre ? Et Harry avait des ailes ! J'aimerai savoir ce qui se passe ici !! Rugit-t-il.

Hermione se jeta sur lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille, Ronald ! Je ne te reconnais plus, tu n'as plus rien à voir avec l'homme que j'aimais.

- J'ai fais ce que je devais pour nous, 'Mione, pour notre famille. Tant que ce mangemort reste sous notre toit, nous sommes tous en danger !

- Tu n'as même pas essayé de parler avec lui ! Si tu l'avais fait, tu aurais vu que nous n'avions rien à craindre de lui et qu'il n'a plus rien à voir avec le Malfoy que nous connaissions !! Hurla-t-elle.

Hors d'elle, elle prit la dague d'où le sang de Draco coulait encore.

- Et ça ? Comment te l'es-tu procuré ? C'est imbibé de magie noire, Ron !

Il regarda la dague froidement.

- Elle est si puissante qu'elle pourrait tuer n'importe qui. La mort est instantanée et il n'existe aucun remède. Après ça, ose me dire que ce n'est pas grâce à la protection de Tu-Sais-Qui que Malfoy a survécu !

- Weasley, espèce d'imbécile ! Grogna Severus. Draco est sous la protection d'Harry. Vous avez du vous rendre compte que ses pouvoirs ont sensiblement augmentés et ils n'ont actuellement qu'un but : vous faire souffrir le plus possible, jeta-t-il. »

Le teint de Ron vira au blanc et il sortit précipitamment de la maison.

o0o

Harry passa toute la journée à veiller sur Draco, ne le quittant pas d'une semelle. Hermione avait frappé à sa porte mais il n'avait pas répondu. Même si ça n'était pas sa faute, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère et ne voulait qu'une seule chose : rester auprès de son blond.

Au bout de quelques heures, il se décida quand même à désinfecter la plaie qu'il avait au niveau du cœur. Elle n'était pas grave mais si Draco se réveillait et voyait ça, il s'inquièterait.

Draco dormit toute la nuit et le lendemain, il ouvrit les yeux en même temps que l'aube. La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage rongé par l'inquiétude de Harry. Il tenta un maigre sourire.

Voyant son protégé éveillé, il fit apparaître une coupe d'eau et la lui tendit.

« Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux !

Harry sourit et lui caressa lentement le visage, sans jamais lâcher ses yeux.

- J'ai eu tellement peur, avoua-t-il, doucement.

Draco détourna les yeux.

- Je ne vois toujours pas comment je peux être encore en vie : la lame m'a touché au cœur et je n'ai même pas une cicatri….

Il avisa la cicatrice pas encore refermée sur le torse du brun.

- Harry…mais qu'est ce que…, commença-t-il.

Harry soupira et déplia ses ailes sous les yeux écarquillés de Draco.

- Je pensais avoir rêvé…c'est magnifique, Harry !

Harry rougit.

- Oui…Enfin ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler.

Le blond s'enfonça dans son lit :

- Alors je t'écoute.

Harry respira un grand coup et commença à parler.

- En tant qu'Ange gardien, j'ai le pouvoir de te protéger. Seulement je suis un peu…spécial. Et vu que tu es mon protégé, notre relation aussi est spéciale. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui c'est passé mais je me souviens avoir ressenti une forte douleur. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose et je me suis précipité.

Draco montra d'un signe de tête la blessure :

- Et ça ?

- Aucune idée. Je pense qu'instinctivement j'ai pu prendre la blessure à ta place et comme je ne peux pas mourir une deuxième fois…

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ai-je comme l'impression que ce n'est pas tout ?

- Le reste est assez compliqué.

- Et si tu me disais clairement les choses ? Je ne suis plus un gamin Harry, tu peux me parler franchement !

- Pour faire simple, disons que je suis la réincarnation d'une entité aux pouvoirs immenses et que je dois tuer la réincarnation du mal qui a pris place dans le corps de Lord Voldemort. Écoute Draco, j'ai peut-être donné l'impression de ne pas m'y intéresser, mais je compte bien retrouver ton fils comme promis et te le ramener !

- Tu es bizarre, Harry Potter. Je crois que je ne te comprendrais jamais, tu es un mystère à toi tout seul, murmura sensuellement Draco.

En disant ces mots, il s'approcha de plus en plus d'Harry jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

- Tes ailes sont magnifique Harry.

Il approcha doucement sa main pour les caresser. Harry ferma les yeux redoutant ce contact. La mains pâle de Draco arriva jusqu'aux plumes immaculées qu'il effleura délicatement.

Harry gémit et ouvrit les yeux se plongeant dans les yeux acier de son vis-à-vis.

Leurs bouches toujours aussi proche Draco s'approcha. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le blond posa finalement ses lèvres sur celles de son Ange.

Il les caressa tout d'abord chastement puis se fut Harry qui approfondit le baiser passant sa langue à travers les lèvres de Draco.

Le baiser fut doux et tendre. Ils se séparèrent à regret quand ils n'eurent plus d'air.

Harry sourit au blond qui lui rendit son sourire. Puis, il l'allongea sur le lit et se plaça au dessus en capturant les douces lèvres qui lui plaisaient tant.

Et je coupe comme d'habitude au moment critique !! Vous allez me détester !!

Comme je l'avais promis, ce chapitre est venu plus vite que le précédent pour me faire pardonner de l'extrême sadisme dont j'ai fait preuve, le prochain chapitre sera donc pour mon autre fic : Un battement d'aile de papillon.

L'Ange Gardien est bientôt fini, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas plus de trois chapitre (sait-on jamais...) Le dénouement est le face à face Harry/Voldemort qui devraient arriver...

J'ai donc une question à vous poser pour la fin : on a bien vu dans ce chapitre que la relation Harry/Draco avançait, vous préférez qu'ils vivent heureux, qu'Harry doive retourner à la cité, que l'un des deux meurt ou totalement autre chose... ?

Laissez votre frustration parler mdr, dîtes-moi : Qu'aimeriez vous pour cette fin!? (Ça peux concerner autre chose que le couple Harry/Draco)

Bisous à tous

Dark Ella


	13. Chapitre 11

_**Résumé:**_ Lorsqu'Harry meurt de la baguette de Lord Voldemort, il apprend qu'il est devenu un ange gardien. Mort aux yeux de tous, Harry entreprend alors de se construire une nouvelle vie. Mais quand son protégé n'est autre que Draco Malfoy, son ancien ennemi, il replonge dans ses souvenirs et doit à tout prix aider Draco dont la vie n'est pas aussi rose que le Survivant pourrait penser.

**Avertissement:** Ceci est un slash HP/DM, donc homophobe s'abstenir.

_- Tu es bizarre, Harry Potter. Je crois que je ne te comprendrais jamais, tu es un mystère à toi tout seul, murmura sensuellement Draco._

_En disant ces mots, il s'approcha de plus en plus d'Harry jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres._

_- Tes ailes sont magnifique Harry._

_Il approcha doucement sa main pour les caresser. Harry ferma les yeux redoutant ce contact. La mains pâle de Draco arriva jusqu'aux plumes immaculées qu'il effleura délicatement._

_Harry gémit et ouvrit les yeux se plongeant dans les yeux acier de son vis-à-vis._

_Leurs bouches toujours aussi proche Draco s'approcha. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le blond posa finalement ses lèvres sur celles de son Ange._

_Il les caressa tout d'abord chastement puis se fut Harry qui approfondit le baiser passant sa langue à travers les lèvres de Draco._

_Le baiser fut doux et tendre. Ils se séparèrent à regret quand ils n'eurent plus d'air._

_Harry sourit au blond qui lui rendit son sourire. Puis, il l'allongea sur le lit et se plaça au dessus en capturant les douces lèvres qui lui plaisaient tant._

**Chapitre 11**

**Quand tout s'accélère**

Vers midi, Harry descendit au salon. Il avait passé une matinée formidable.

Draco et lui étaient restés au lit à se câliner et se raconter tout un tas de chose. Ils n'avaient pas couchés ensemble, c'était trop tôt. Harry voulait faire de sa première fois avec Draco un souvenir mémorable.

Son moral retomba quelque peu lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon. Il se doutait qu'Hermione l'attendait pour avoir des explications et il avait surtout une furieuse envie de voir Ron… Severus était assis avec la jeune fille et la berçait doucement dans ses bras, elle paraissait bouleversée.

« Comment va Draco ? Demanda-t-elle, précipitamment.

- Il est vivant. Un peu chamboulé mais sinon il va bien.

Severus se leva.

- Je vous laisse, dit-il, j'aimerai parler un peu avec Draco. Rejoins-moi dès que vous avez fini.

Harry s'assit à la place que venait de quitter Severus, tout près d'Hermione. Il lui pris les mains et commença à les caresser.

Un silence pesant s'installa durant plusieurs minutes. Ce fut Harry qui engagea le premier la conversation.

- Où est Ron ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Hermione leva la tête et le regarda avec des yeux larmoyants, puis elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Il est parti quelques minutes après avoir…après…Oh mon dieu, Harry ! Je suis tellement désolée, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer ça de lui…

Harry lui rendit son étreinte.

- Ne t'en fais pas, 'Mione, ce n'est pas de ta faute, et Draco va bien. C'est tout ce qui compte.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Tu veux un peu de thé ? De toute façon, j'en fais…

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse d'Harry et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Harry soupira. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Désormais, il était impératif qu'il finisse cette guerre, c'était une évidence. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était la suite. Une fois qu'il aurait tué Voldemort. Si Voldemort le tuait, il n'y aurait plus aucun problème, mais c'était une option inenvisageable.

Hermione revint avec un plateau et de l'eau bouillante pour le thé. Severus et Draco la suivait. Ce dernier adressa un sourire timide à Harry. Après la matinée qu'ils avaient passé, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être gêné. Il vint timidement s'asseoir à côté d'Harry et lui déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres faisant frissonner son vis-à-vis.

- Alors Harry, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda Severus.

- Il faut que je finisse cette guerre. Quelque chose s'est débloqué en moi hier, je sens le pouvoir en moi maintenant. C'est encore faible, mais je pense pouvoir y arriver.

Le professeur de potion sourit.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, mais ne te relâche surtout pas, tu as encore d'énormes progrès à faire.

Le brun acquiesça. Son regard dévia soudain vers Hermione qui gardait les yeux baissés vers sa tasse de thé. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

- Dis-moi Harry, demanda-t-elle doucement. Que s'est-il passé ce jour où tu es…mort.

Sa voix se brisa dans un souffle.

Draco leva les yeux vers son pas-encore-amant. Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé en détails de ce qui s'était arrivé. Un long silence s'installa encore sur la pièce. Hermione pensait qu'Harry ne lui répondrait jamais jusqu'au moment où il prit la parole d'une voix hésitante.

- Je ne sais pas trop en fait…j'ai pas tellement compris ni posé trop de question. On m'a juste dit que je n'était plus de ce monde, que je devait faire une croix sur tout ce que j'avait connu et ne plus me soucier du sort de Voldemort. J'ai assez bien réussi, j'étais un bon Ange et je ne pensais plus du tout au monde sorcier jusqu'au jour où Draco est arrivé.

- Donc tu n'es plus vraiment humain… ? Demanda prudemment Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Plus du tout serait le mot exact. Je ne peux pas mourir et je crois que j'ai réussi à être plus froid qu'un iceberg. Je vous ai tous oublié, j'ai laissé tombé. Je suis désolé je n'aurait jamais dû.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, Potter, lâcha Severus. Les Anges Gardiens sont conditionnés pour oublier leur ancienne vie, sinon ils utiliseraient leurs pouvoirs pour venir en aide à leurs proches uniquement. Le seul moyen pour qu'ils retrouvent leurs souvenirs d'antan et les émotions qui les accompagnent est de se retrouver face à face avec une partie de leurs vies, dans votre cas ça a été Draco.

- Mais pourtant, je me souvenais de Ron Hermione, le château et tout ça…

- Vous vous souveniez d'eux, mais c'est tout. Vous auriez était incapable de vous souvenir de tous les détails, juste une impression.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Mais cette fois, tout était avoué, le silence n'était plus pesant mais serein. Harry se releva alors.

- Bon, je vais m'entraîner. Ce n'est pas en restant à bavasser que je vais vaincre Voldemort.

Hermione lui sourit :

- Le repas sera prêt d'ici une heure. Soyez là !

- Bien sur ma 'Mione.

Harry déposa un baisé sur sa joue puis monta à l'étage.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour le repas, Miss Granger ? Demanda Severus.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je gère la situation. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous m'appeler Hermione ?...Après tout, nous sommes amener à nous revoir souvent.

- Avec plaisir Hermione, mais seulement si vous consentez à m'appeler Severus, répondit-il en lui lançant un étrange regard. »

o0o

Assis en boule au pied d'un arbre, Ron tremblait de froid. Il avait passé la nuit dehors, n'osant pas revenir au Square. Harry lui faisait peur, il avait cru que c'était Malfoy qui pervertissait son ami, maintenant il n'en était plus tout à fait sûr. Il se souvenait de regard de Harry, ce regard glacial et animé de haine. Jamais son meilleur ami n'aurait eu un regard semblable. Harry Potter était jovial, naïf mais toujours bon et généreux. Il s'endormit finalement, fatigué par tous ces événements.

Ce fut quelque chose contre sa nuque qui le réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et se retrouva face à cinq mangemorts, baguettes braquées sur lui. Il pensa un instant à s'enfuir, mais il n'avait aucune chance, sa baguette était restée au Square. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la prendre.

« Tiens, tiens… Dit un des mangemorts, l'ex-meilleur ami du feu Harry Potter. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps on rêve de mettre la main sur toi, Weasley.

À ces mots, Ron eut une brillante idée. Il devait sauver sa vie et il avait l'argument parfait pour ça.

- Je veux parler à votre maître, j'ai des renseignements pour lui…

o0o

Le soir venu, Draco aidait Hermione à préparer le repas. Il s'était fait jeté en douceur par Severus de la salle d'entraînement.

- Alors…Harry et toi vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda la brune.

Draco sourit :

- En quelques sorte.

- C'est bien, je suis heureuse pour lui…et puis quand on te connaît, tu n'es pas si arrogant que ça.

- Ne t'y trompe pas Granger, je sais très bien l'être quand il le faut.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Sur ces paroles, ils reprirent la préparation, jusqu'au moment où un cri se fit entendre à l'étage. Draco stoppa ce qu'il était en train de faire et blêmit. Quelques instant plus tard, Severus descendit en se pincent l'arête du nez, visiblement agacé.

- Sev…qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? Demanda précipitamment le blond.

- Apparemment un camarade d'Harry a débarqué ici, répliqua-t-il vivement.

- Mais, c'est impossible…il y a des protection anti-transplanage, avança Hermione.

Severus la regarda un instant, elle rougit et détourna les yeux.

- En effet Hermione, vous avez raison. Mais ces règles ne s'appliquent pas pour les Anges Gardiens.

Draco commença à paniquer.

- Ce qui fait que Voldemort pourrait venir ici sans difficultés ?

- Il faut pour ça qu'il sache où venir, ajouta Severus la mine grave, mais s'il savait, nous serions tous en danger, en effet.

Il fit une pause de plusieurs minutes, puis continua :

- Quelqu'un a-t-il vu Mr Weasley, depuis hier ?

Hermione étouffa une exclamation :

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il aurait pu…

- Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est possible. Depuis la mort d'Harry, il a complètement perdu l'esprit. Et s'il pense qu'Harry est le mal incarné, il va s'empresser de tout vendre au seigneur des ténèbres.

- Vous oubliez une chose professeur, clama Harry en descendant l'escalier. Je suis le Gardien du secret de cet endroit, par conséquent il ne peut révéler l'emplacement du Square Grimmauld.

Derrière lui, se tenait un homme châtain, les yeux bleu, il était magnifique et regardait Harry avec un sourire moqueur. Il sembla familier à Draco, sans qu'il se rappelle où il l'avait vu. Il ressentit une brusque antipathie pour le nouvel arrivant quand il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et qu'il lui chuchota quelques mots auxquels Harry sourit.

- Au fait, dit le brun, je vous présente Matt, il était mon colocataire à la cité des Anges. Tu te souviens Draco ?

Le blond acquiesça. Oui, il se souvenait et non ce mec n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi proche d'Harry. Matt sembla se rendre compte du regard de l'héritier Malfoy car il s'éloigna de quelques pas d'Harry.

Ne se rendant compte de rien, Harry s'avança tout sourire vers Draco pour se glisser dans ses bras et lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Personne dans la pièce ne sut ce que le brun lui disait, mais Draco blanchissait au fur et à mesure et des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux. Harry le serra dans ses bras, toujours en souriant.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait sourire, Mr Potter ?

- Il a retrouver Chris...murmura Draco.

Devant l'incompréhension de Severus et Hermione, Harry expliqua.

- Chris est le fils de Draco, Lucius Malfoy l'a à sa charge et Matt vient de trouver leur repaire…

Il sembla hésiter à poursuivre :

- …et…Voldemort est avec eux.

Draco releva brusquement sa tête qu'il avait nichée dans le cou d'Harry.

- Dans ce cas, commença Severus, tu dois apprendre le plus vite possible à contrôler tes pouvoirs, ensuite nous irons affronter Voldemort.

Draco le regarda paniqué :

- Tu n'y penses pas Severus, il va se faire tuer !

- C'est la seule solution Draco, ajouta Harry.

Le blond enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans le cou du brun et commença a pleurer. Ce n'était pas juste, alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il se sentait bien, il devait choisir entre lui et son fils.

- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, on trouvera une autre solution, supplia-t-il.

Harry le serra contre lui en déposant de légers baisers sur ses cheveux.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, je devrai bien le tuer un jour ou l'autre. Et puis tu m'a souvent dit que ton fils de manquait, non ?

Le blond acquiesça.

- Pour l'instant, nous allons manger. Je n'ai tout de même pas préparer tout ça pour rien ! Coupa Hermione. Matt, vous vous joigniez à nous ?

- Avec grand plaisir, approuva le châtain.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et Voldemort et toutes les horreurs de la guerre furent oubliés l'espace de quelques instants. Ils riaient comme des enfants, Hermione et Harry racontant leurs frasques à Poudlard, sous les rires de Matt et les soupirs de Severus.

Harry se sentait enfin bien, comme avant lorsqu'il était encore vivant. Il sentait une nouvelle force émaner de lui et son petit serpent blond allongé dans ses bras y était pour beaucoup. Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas au début que quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis il porta sa main à son front où se faisait ressentir une légère brûlure.

Sa cicatrice commença à le piquer, comme au temps de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas la même douleur, celle-là était surmontable. Elle ressemblait juste à une grosse migraine. Hermione fut la première à reconnaître les symptômes.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Ta cicatrice te fait mal ?

Il approuva d'un signe de tête avant de fermer les yeux sous la douleur qui refoulait de plus en plus. Il finit par enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Draco, ce dernier l'enlaçant inquiet comme jamais.

Il resta dans cette position ce qu'il leur sembla être comme des heures. Il se releva néanmoins, chancelant et les yeux rouges. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes encore, le temps de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

- Ron nous a trahi, lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

Hermione blêmit.

- Tu veux dire que…tu as vu Ron avec Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Devant le regard noir d'Harry, elle s'abstint de poser d'autres questions et s'enfonça dans le canapé, Severus venant la réconforter.

- Et qu'a-t-il révélé ? Demanda Matt

- À peu près tout, que je n'étais pas mort, que Draco était ici avec moi et il lui a donné assez de renseignement pour qu'il sache que je suis la réincarnation d'Erwan. Donc il n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : me tuer, encore, plaisanta le brun.

Draco le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

- Comment tu peux plaisanter sur un sujet comme ça, cracha-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Harry ! Cria-t-il avant de sortir en courant de la pièce.

Harry le regarda partir abasourdit :

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Je crois qu'il a peur pour toi, murmura Hermione.

Harry se leva pour le rejoindre quand Severus le retint par le poignet.

- Ceci dit, il n'a pas vraiment tord. Que comptes-tu faire pour le Seigneur noir ?

Harry baissa les yeux, le regard sombre.

- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. Maintenant qu'il sait que Draco est mon protégé il va s'en prendre à son fils pour m'atteindre.

Puis, il releva les yeux, une lueur de défi brillait dans son regard :

- Demain soir, nous attaquerons. Je ne veux pas attendre qu'il vienne à moi. Tenez-vous prêt.

Il lança un bref regard à Matt qui acquiesça directement. Cet échange passa inaperçu aux yeux des deux autres. Il monta ensuite retrouver Draco qui devait être dans la chambre laissant Hermione Matt et Severus dans le salon.

En effet, Draco était allongé sur le lit, la tête plongée dans son coussin et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Harry soupira et s'assit prêt de lui. Il lui caressant les cheveux d'une main.

- Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je t'en pris arrête de pleurer, supplia-t-il.

- Tu voudrais que je saute de joie ? Hoqueta le blond. Tu vas peut-être mourir et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est des blagues stupides.

Il releva son visage, laissant Harry contempler ses yeux rougis et ses traits tirés. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses larmes s'estompent.

- Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Mais tu dois comprendre que personne d'autre ne peut le faire.

- Je sais, répondit le blond. Mais je suis tellement bien avec toi, je retrouve le goût de vivre entre tes bras Harry. Sans toi, je serais mort et si tu me laisses, je ne le supporterai pas. J'ai besoin de toi…, murmura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

Le brun le regarda, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que si tu continues à me parler comme ça, je vais très vite tomber amoureux de toi.

Draco lui rendit son sourire et sécha ses larmes.

- Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ? Demanda-t-il, une moue adorable sur le visage.

- Bien sûr, quoi donc ?

Draco renversa Harry sur le lit et s'installa sur ses hanches en l'embrassant.

- Ça, répondit-il en défaisant un à un les boutons de sa chemise sous le regard lubrique de son petit ami.

o0o

Pendant ce temps au salon…

- Vous croyez qu'ils font quoi ? Demanda nonchalamment Matt.

Hermione devint cramoisie et baissa les yeux sous le regard moqueur de Severus.

- J'ai bien une idée, qu'en dites-vous Hermione ?

- Je…je vais me coucher, bredouilla précipitamment celle-ci.

Matt la regarda bizarrement.

- J'espère que je ne l'ai pas fait fuir ?

- Pas le moins du monde, répliqua Severus.

Il suivit la silhouette d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les escalier puis sourit.

**Alors, je le met je le met pas le lemon !?**

**Hum…J'hésite et si je finissait le chapitre ici ? **

**Bon allez, un petit lemon pour la bonne humeur !**

**... **

Les mains de Draco glissaient comme un serpent sur la peau d'Harry. Sa chemise n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir, de même que celle de Draco.

Le blond caressa d'une main la bosse sur le pantalon d'Harry. Ce dernier gémit. Draco fit sauter le bouton d'une façon experte, puis, il mit sa bouche au niveau de l'entrejambe pour descendre la fermeture éclair avec ses dents.

- Mmmm…Dray…

Le blond sourit et débarrassa son presqu'amant du pantalon encombrant, emportant avec lui le boxer couleur crème. Harry, ainsi exposé, rougit de gêne.

- Si tu as honte maintenant, tu ne pourras même plus me regarder après ce que je vais te faire, murmura sensuellement le blond.

Harry oublia bien vite sa gêne lorsque Draco lui caresse l'intérieur des cuisses, il avait l'impression qu'il était partout. Il sentait ses mains partout sur lui, sa langue dansant avec la sienne, son torse contre le sien. Il remarqua tout de même que Draco était bien trop habillé. Il ouvrit donc son pantalon, la tache n'était pas facile étant donné que le blond avait maintenant son érection dans ses mains.

Il poussa un soupir de bien être en sentant les lèvres de son amant embrasser sa verge et sa langue en dessiner les contours.

- Oh Merlin…Draco…continue…t'arrête pas…jamais.

Il gémissait une litanie de mots sans fin qui aiguisèrent le désir du blond. Il prit la verge dans sa bouche et commença des va et viens, suivant le rythme qu'Harry imposait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il éjacula dans la bouche de Draco, le blond nettoya la verge de sa langue pour ne laisser aucune trace du liquide, puis remonta embrasser Harry qui avait des étoiles pleins les yeux.

En sentant le gonflement formé par l'érection du blond, Harry décida d'accélérer les choses. Il débarrassa Draco de son pantalon et lui malaxa doucement les fesses. Il mordilla doucement ses tétons en remontant ses mains vers les hanches pour les lui caresser doucement.

Harry inversa leur position, il tenait désormais Draco par les poignets et était assis sur ses hanches. Il frotta son début d'érection sur celle proéminente du blond.

- Harry, je t'en pris…prépare moi…je te veux en moi…s'il te plait…

Draco était à bout, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour soulager son érection.

Harry, n'étant pas un tortionnaire, écarta les cuisses de Draco pour y entrer un doigt. Le blond grimaça un peu d'inconfort, mais s'habitua vite. Harry bougeait son doigt, le faisait entrer et sortir doucement. Puis il y ajouta un deuxième. Cette fois Draco étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

Harry l'embrassa tendrement et lui murmurait des mots doux. Au moment où il entra un troisième doigt, il commença à masturber Draco, ce dernier émit un son entre le plaisir et la douleur. Harry redoublait d'attention, il avait tellement envie de lui mais il ne voulait pas le blesser.

Draco ne ressentait désormais aucune douleur et clamait ouvertement son plaisir. Harry retira alors ses doigts et écarta un peu plus les cuisses du blond. Il sourit en voyant son amant en pleine extase. Il eut envie de le faire un peu patienter. Il enfoui sa tête dans ses cuisses et commença à lécher son anus. Draco émit un hoquet de surprise. Harry continua son petit jeu, essayant de rentrer la langue le plus loin possible sous les gémissements du blond.

- Putain Harry…je te jure….si tu me prends pas…maintenant je finirai…le…le….travail du Lord noir…, prononça tant bien que mal Draco.

- Il suffisait de demander, beau blond, rétorqua Harry en soulevant ses hanches.

Son érection était maintenant tout contre l'anus de Draco, ce dernier haletait. Harry le regarda, comme pour lui demander la permission. Draco donna alors un coup de rein et s'empala directement. Il cria, des larmes commençaient à couler de ses joues. Harry s'enfonça au plus profond en lui puis l'embrassa pour le détendre.

Il avait du mal à rester immobilisé. Être en Draco était une chose formidable, il voulait à tout prix le prendre violemment, là, maintenant. Il se calma néanmoins jusqu'à ce que Draco commence à bouger. Harry et lui commencèrent alors à gémir sous les coups de rein violents du brun.

Soudain, Draco attrapa les hanches de Harry et le retourna dos contre le matelas. Cette position lui permit d'aller plus profond et les fit gémir tous les deux. Draco, assis sur l'érection du brun bougea de plus en plus rapidement, les mains d'Harry placés sur ses cuisses dévièrent vers son érection pour le caresser. C'en fut trop pour Draco qui se répandit dans la main de son amant. Quelques coups de reins plus tard, Harry le suivit.

Essoufflé, Draco retomba sur le torse du brun. Harry le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les hanches.

- Waouh…C'était génial. Je savait pas que t'étais si bon au lit…, plaisanta Harry.

Draco lui donna un coup de coude avant de l'embrasser :

- Idiot.

Harry le serra dans ses bras, et s'endormit rapidement, le nez dans le cou de Draco. Ce dernier eut plus de mal à dormir, il regardait son ange dormir, il était magnifique. Il lui enleva une mèche qui lui barrait le front et chuchota.

- Je crois bien que je t'aime Harry Potter… »

**Yepyyyyyy !! Enfin le lemon! Donnez-moi vos commentaire, c'est mon premier, donc est-il totalement pourri ou pas? **

**Sinon, comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai enfin décider d'écrire la suite (c'est pas trop tôt). C'est l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic, dans le chapitre 12 ça sera la bataille finale, alors à votre avis, Harry va t'il réussir à maîtriser tous ses pouvoirs pour vaincre Voldy? Que va-t-il advenir de Ron? Harry récupérera-t-il Chris? **

**J'avais un peu mis de côté l'écriture, mais là c'est reparti!! en plus je veux vraiment finir cette fic pour me mettre à autre chose, donc prochain chap moins long (enfin j'espere...**

**Gros bisous à tous mes lecteurs et laissez une tite reveiw svp :D**

**Dark Ella**


	14. Chapitre 12

_**Résumé:**_ Lorsqu'Harry meurt de la baguette de Lord Voldemort, il apprend qu'il est devenu un ange gardien. Mort aux yeux de tous, Harry entreprend alors de se construire une nouvelle vie. Mais quand son protégé n'est autre que Draco Malfoy, son ancien ennemi, il replonge dans ses souvenirs et doit à tout prix aider Draco dont la vie n'est pas aussi rose que le Survivant pourrait penser.

**Avertissement:** Ceci est un slash HP/DM, donc homophobe s'abstenir.

* * *

_Essoufflé, Draco retomba sur le torse du brun. Harry le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les hanches._

_- Waouh…C'était génial. Je savait pas que t'étais si bon au lit…, plaisanta Harry._

_Draco lui donna un coup de coude avant de l'embrasser :_

_- Idiot._

_Harry le serra dans ses bras, et s'endormit rapidement, le nez dans le cou de Draco. Ce dernier eut plus de mal à dormir, il regardait son ange dormir, il était magnifique. Il lui enleva une mèche qui lui barrait le front et chuchota._

_- Je crois bien que je t'aime Harry Potter… »_

* * *

Chapitre 12

La fin…

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla tôt. Le soleil n'était même pas levé. Il sentit un poids chaud bouger sur lui et un bras se poser sur sa hanche. Pendant une seconde, il fut effrayé et se demanda qui était dans son lit, puis il aperçut la touffe de cheveux blonds de Draco. Il sourit en se rappelant la nuit dernière.

Un coup d'œil au réveil, il était 5h00. Il décida de rester un peu plus contre son amant et se blottit dans ses bras. Inconsciemment, Draco resserra sa prise sur Harry. Le brun sourit.

Cette nuit avait été magnifique. Draco et lui avaient tout oublié pour quelques minutes, les plus belles de sa vie. C'était tellement fort entre eux, leur histoire était allée très vite, mais aucun des deux ne le regrettait.

Harry somnola quelques heures, ne réussissant pas tout à fait à se rendormir. À 6h30 cependant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grinçant. Harry se redressa brusquement, craignant une attaque. Matt passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

- Harry ? Chuchota-t-il, tu devrais te lever si tu tiens vraiment à aller les voir, ça risque d'être long.

- J'arrive, attends-moi dehors.

Matt referma la porte et Harry retomba lourdement sur son oreiller. Sa bulle venait d'éclater, il fallait sortir et affronter le monde. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, peut-être qu'il ne sera plus là ce soir, peut-être Voldemort et Helena auront raison de lui. Peut être était-ce la dernière fois qu'il voyait Draco…Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya bien vite et se tourna vers son amant, lui caressa le visage et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Puis il se leva et s'habilla en vitesse pour sortir de la chambre, toujours dans le silence le plus complet.

Matt se tenait dans le salon, accoudé à la fenêtre.

- Alors, vous avez couchés ensemble ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Harry.

Ce dernier acquiesça ; toute la joie du matin envolée.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, tu vas le faire souffrir, et toi aussi tu vas souffrir. Cette relation ne vous mènera à rien et tu le sais.

- Je ne veux pas le perdre, pour la première fois j'ai enfin l'impression d'être moi. Je ne me sens bien qu'avec lui, j'ai envie de passer ma vie avec lui, avança le brun.

Matt le regarda tristement.

- Tu sais que c'est impossible.

- Pas forcément, répliqua Harry

Son ami fronça les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Harry ? Tu es un ange, tu es immortel et la réincarnation d'Erwan. Ta place est à nos côtés, à la Cité et nul part ailleurs. Personne ne te laissera repartir, Harry. Si tu veux vraiment rester avec Draco, ne retourne pas à la Cité.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, s'emporta le brun. Sans l'aide des sages, je n'ai aucune chance d'y arriver. Erwan a tué Helena une fois, et son esprit s'est rematérialisé, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que ça se reproduise. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai besoin d'eux.

Matt soupira :

-Harry, tu es impossible.

Il esquissa néanmoins un sourire :

- Ta Juliette ne va pas tarder à sortir de son sommeil, Roméo. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher si tu veux être rentré ce soir.

Harry acquiesça et dans un flash de lumière ils disparurent.

o0o

Depuis plusieurs semaines, régnait à la Cité des Anges une panique sans nom. Un des leurs avait apparemment fait entrer un humain dans leur Cité puis s'était enfui avec lui en contournant les barrières de sécurité. C'était un exploit que personne n'avait jamais réussi à accomplir…à part Helena elle-même qui s'était enfuie de la Cité des centaines d'années auparavant, malgré la protection d'Erwan.

Les plus folles rumeurs alimentaient donc le cours de la vie ici. Tous étaient persuadés qu'Helena était une fois de plus revenu et qu'elle avait infiltré la cité pour les détruire une fois pour toute.

La sécurité avait été renforcée, plus personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir sans subir des contrôles, tous les anges étaient à fleur de peau. Sans compter qu'apparemment quelqu'un avait réussi à pénétrer dans la Tour. Si c'était réellement Helena et qu'elle s'était emparée du secret des sages, s'en serai fini de la Cité…

C'est dans cette lourde atmosphère qu'Harry et Matt apparurent. Ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, pensant que personne ne viendrait les chercher ici.

Matt s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Harry s'assit à côté de lui.

- Et maintenant ? S'ils ne m'ont pas déjà repéré, comment aller voir les sages sans me faire prendre ? Demanda-t-il.

- On va attendre ici que le soir tombe, ils auront plus de mal à te repérer dans la nuit. Je ferai diversion, tu iras dans la Tour, sauveras le monde et deviendras un héros.

Harry pouffa.

- Encore faut-il que je puisse tuer Voldemort et détruire l'âme d'Helena.

- Tu y arriveras Harry, j'ai confiance en toi.

Le brun acquiesça et baissa les yeux.

- Je vais y allez maintenant, je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre la nuit. Je te rappelle que nous avons prévu d'attaquer Voldemort ce soir.

- C'est trop risqué Harry, contesta Matt, Tu va te faire attraper et là je ne pourrai plus rien pour toi.

- T'inquiète, je sais me débrouiller, plaisanta-t-il.

Matt s'adressa à Harry en grognant :

- Dépêches toi d'y aller je t'attends ici. »

Le brun acquiesça avec un sourire. Il avait à peine ouvert la porte qu'un bras le saisi brusquement à l'extérieur.

- Vous n'irez nulle part, Mr Potter. Vous avez failli aux lois de la Cité en amenant un humain ici et vous êtes soupçonné de trahison. »

Sur ces mots, un homme lui passa des menottes aux poignets. Celles-ci avaient pour but d'annuler toute volonté. Ainsi attaché, Harry ne pouvait plus faire ne magie et sentait doucement toute volonté de rébellion s'échapper.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Intervint Matt. Il faut à tout prix qu'il aille dans la Tour voir les sages.

- La Cité est dirigée depuis des siècles grâce à des règles que votre ami vient d'enfreindre. Il sera donc jugé en conséquence.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est important, détachez-le ! Harry, défend toi ! Clama Matt en proie à une panique. Rappelle-toi pourquoi tu es ici, supplia-t-il.

- C'est inutile, ce qui doit arriver arrivera, énonça Harry. Retourne voir Draco s'il te plait, et dis-lui que je suis désolé.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues pâles de l'Ange :

- Harry…non, murmura-t-il. Pas si près du but…

Baissant continuellement les yeux, Harry se laissa docilement emmener, n'ayant plus aucune notion de ce qu'il devait faire.

- Si tu ne peux plus te battre, je le ferai à ta place, Harry. Je te sortirai de là, promit Matt. »

o0o

Ron hurlait à en perdre la voix. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : mourir. Mais les mangemorts magnanimes ne lui laisseraient jamais cette chance.

« Je ne savais pas qu'une belette pouvait crier aussi fort. Il faudra mettre à jour les renseignements sur cet animal, plaisanta un mangemort.

- Trêve de plaisanteries. Le maître nous a donné une mission.

L'homme s'approcha du roux et enleva son masque.

- Lucius Malfoy, cracha-il.

Le blond sourit :

- Parfaitement. Heureux que tu te souviennes de moi, petite belette. Alors…tu vois, dans quelques jours, c'est l'anniversaire de mon petit-fils. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il fête ses un ans sans son père. Comment puis-je trouver mon cher fils ? Demanda-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Allez au diable !

Lucius Malfoy perdit son sourire et se releva.

- Voyons voir jusqu'à quel décibel peut aller la voix d'une belette. »

o0o

Harry était assis sur le banc des accusés. Les places de spectateur se remplissaient à grande vitesse et le juge était déjà là. « C'est fou comme les anges peuvent être rapide quand ils le veulent » Pensa Harry.

« Silence dans la salle ! Nous sommes ici pour juger une possibilité de trahison envers notre peuple, ainsi qu'une réfutation de la loi 546b, je cite 'les seules personnes à avoir le droit d'entrer sur le territoire sacré Angélique seront des Anges agrées par la commission'. »

Harry sourit pour lui-même « Et ben, au moins ils ne prennent pas pour de la bouse de dragon, eux. »

- Ange Harry, levez-vous. Reconnaissez-vous les crimes dont vous êtes accusé ?

- Il est vrai que j'ai amené mon protégé ici, mais c'était la seule solution. En attendant de savoir quoi faire de lui, j'ai été obligé de trouver un plan de secours, argumenta le brun.

- Et est-il vrai que la personne que vous avez emmenée sur notre territoire a réussi à pénétrer dans la Tour et en est ressortit indemne ?

- Techniquement, c'est moi qui aie pénétré dans la Tour.

Harry en avait plus qu'assez. Il regretta subitement d'être revenu ici.

- Dans ce cas, trancha le juge, Ange Harry, vous êtes accusé de trahison et d'être la réincarnation d'Helena. Pour ces deux raisons, vous allez être enfermé à perpétuité à Alzacar.

Harry pâlit. Alzacar était la prison des Anges, si on pouvait appeler ça une prison. C'était un emboîtement de cellule, les prisonniers ne s'échappaient pas à cause des menottes et ils ne voyaient jamais personne. Un Ange ne pouvait pas mourir, le priver donc de nourriture ne le ferai pas mourir, mais c'était une torture atroce. Des chuchotements appréciateurs remplirent la salle. Harry avait envie de hurler, mais il ne put que baisser la tête, soumis à la magie des menottes. Un bras le força à se lever. Il se laissa faire docilement. Il se sentit tirer vers la sortie et ferma les yeux, attendant de se faire conduire.

Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Harry se sentait même plus le vent sur la peau. À la réflexion, plus rien ne bougeait, pas même la personne censé le conduire. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour voir que tout s'était figé. Comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur pause, tous restaient dans la même position, immobilisés.

Ses menottes ne faisaient plus effet. Il s'en débarrassa rapidement et s'éloigna de quelques mètres de son bourreau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda-t-il, paniqué.

- Harry ! Cria une voix qu'Harry connaissait bien.

- Matt ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Matt courrait en direction d'Harry, il lui prit la main au passage, l'agrippa fermement, puis continua sa course sans regarder en arrière.

- Matt, explique-toi ! Pourquoi sont-ils tous figés ? Haleta le brun.

- C'est de l'ancienne magie, bouge, ils ne vont pas tarder à sortir de leur transe.

En effet, déjà un brouhaha grondait, venant de l'endroit qu'ils avaient quitté.

- Merde ! Harry, tu crois que tu saurais retrouver le chemin menant aux sages dans la Tour ?

- Je…oui je pense…Matt, on pourrait pas s'arrêter deux secondes pour parler, ronchonna Harry.

- Non, on ne peut pas. Maintenant si tu ne te bouges pas un peu, tu risques de ne plus revoir ton petit protégé avant un très long moment. »

Les manifestations augmentaient de plus en plus. On pouvait voir le haut de la Tour, mais elle était encore loin. Harry accéléra sa course, son cœur ratant un battement.

o0o

Au Square Grimmaurd, Draco venait de se réveiller. Il remarqua immédiatement l'absence d'Harry et les draps froids. Il ne s'alarma pas, pensant qu'Harry avait du aller déjeuner dans le salon. Il regarda l'heure. Il était 10h30. Il avait dormi comme un bébé avec Harry contre lui. Malgré le nœud dans l'estomac dû à la proximité de la bataille, il descendit le cœur léger.

Il aperçut Severus en grande conversation avec Hermione sur le futur bébé. Celle-ci paraissait enjouée et avait pour la première fois, un vrai sourire de future maman. Le maître des potions lui avait laissé tomber son masque de froideur et s'attachait à faire rire la maîtresse de maison. Le blond eut un haussement de sourcil face à cette scène. Ainsi son parrain n'était pas insensible aux charmes de l'ancienne Griffondor.

D'un raclement de gorge, il se fit remarquer.

« Draco ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda innocemment Hermione

Draco rougit :

- Très.

Comprenant l'allusion, Hermione bafouilla et rougit à son tour :

- Je vais réveiller Matt.

Prenant place en face de Severus, il entama la conversation :

- Harry n'est pas là ?

Le plus âgé parut surprit :

- Il a passé la nuit avec toi non ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il montait l'escalier pour venir te rejoindre.

- Quoi ? Mais…Quand je me suis réveillé, il n'était plus là.

Hermione apparut en catastrophe dans la cuisine :

- Matt n'est plus là, j'ai cherché partout : il n'y a plus aucune trace de lui.

Draco blanchit, Harry était partit avec Matt, c'était certain. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ? Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire.

o0o

La lourde porte de la Tour claqua. Dehors on entendait les cris des habitants qui cherchaient à entrer. Matt soufflait et Harry se laissa tomber contre un mur.

« Maintenant qu'on est à l'abri, tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Harry.

- Magie ancienne, je te l'aie dis. Quand ils t'ont emmené, je suis allé à bibliothèque chercher quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu te sortir d'ici. J'ai trouvé le rayon des sortilèges et j'en ai essayé un.

- Tu veux dire que tu as réussi à figer toute la population avec un sort et que c'était ton premier essaie ? S'étonna Harry.

Matt haussa les épaules :

- Ce n'était pas bien dur, je n'avais qu'à faire ce qui était écrit.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, le temps de reprendre totalement leur souffle. On entendait toujours des coups de plus en plus violents sur la porte.

- Tu es sûr qu'ils ne peuvent pas entrer ? Hésita Matt.

- Aucune idée, il vaut mieux avancer. De toute façon, on ne va pas rester un siècle ici.

Ils se mirent péniblement debout et avancèrent dans les interminables couloirs pour trouver les Sept Sages. Harry tentait de se repérer, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quel chemin prendre. Il finit par abandonner et se fia à son instinct. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte leur fit face.

- Tu es prêt ? Demanda Matt. »

Pour toute réponse, Harry tourna la poignée et entra.

o0o

La journée passa et personne n'avait eu de nouvelle d'Harry ou de Matt. Draco était mort d'inquiétude, il imaginait déjà son Harry pris aux mains de son père, torturé par Voldemort, seul dans un cachot humide et froid, à moitié mort, …

« Draco !

Le blond sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu son parrain arriver.

- Arrête de te faire des films ; Harry va bien, j'en suis sûr. Il a dû être retardé, c'est tout. Il avait prévu d'attaquer ce soir, tu t'imagines qu'il avait des choses à faire avant, non ?

Il acquiesça, mais le cœur ni était pas.

Hermione entra dans la pièce avec un plateau de thé et en donna une à chacun. Draco prit la sienne entre ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler. Severus, lui, ne bougeait pas. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Draco, il était lui aussi inquiet. Harry pouvait quelques fois se mettre dans des situations impensables…une main se posa sur la sienne. Il croisa le doux regard d'Hermione et sut qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui. Il baissa les yeux mais ne lâcha pas la main qui tenait le sienne, au contraire, il la serra plus fort.

- Harry… Murmura doucement Draco. »

Le temps passait de plus en plus vite, et Harry n'était toujours pas là. Des membres de l'Ordre entraient et sortaient depuis plusieurs heures, mais Draco était toujours assis dans son fauteuil, plus inquiet que jamais.

Ce fut à 19h que les choses bougèrent. Maugrey entra dans le QG de l'Ordre, très énervé.

- Voldemort a attaqué le chemin de Traverse. C'est un vrai bain de sang, je n'ai jamais vu ça.

- Le lord est sur le raid ? Demanda Severus, surpris.

- Non, on pense qu'il est resté au manoir, c'est pourquoi nous devons attaquer maintenant. Toutes ses forces sont concentrées sur le chemin de Traverse, nous avons une chance de le surprendre et de le vaincre. Severus, pouvez-vous nous amenez jusqu'au manoir ? Enchaîna l'Auror à une vitesse folle.

- Je peux vous conduire pas très loin, mais après je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais rendu de moi-même jusqu'au château, le Lord n'avait plus confiance en moi.

- Très bien, allons-y !

- Attendez, je viens avec vous. Mon fils est là-bas et je ne laisserai pas aux mains de mon père une minute de plus, signala Draco.

Maugrey le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

- Vous n'avez pas le moindre pouvoir sur les décisions prises ici, Mr Malfoy. De plus vous devez rester ici, ce sera le QG et l'infirmerie, on vous amènera les blessés.

- Inutile, intervint Hermione. Je ne peux pas venir avec vous, je reste ici et m'occupe de tout.

Maugrey acquiesça et sortit de la pièce :

- Nous vous attendons dans le parc de Poudlard. Dépêchez-vous de nous rejoindre, Severus, et vous aussi, dit-il en regardant Draco. Nous aurons besoin de toutes les forces présentes pour le vaincre. »

Puis, dans un pop, il disparut.

o0o

Voldemort était assis sur son trône dans la salle de séjour, il attendait. Lucius Malfoy se tenait debout à ses côtés en tenue de combat, prêt à se battre. Un léger gazouillement se fit entendre, puis des pleurs. Malfoy soupira puis alla prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Malfoy ! Fait-le taire.

- Oui, mon Seigneur, déclara le mangemort.

- L'Ordre doit être en route, maintenant, et ton fils avec. Ramène l'enfant dans sa chambre et reste avec lui. Draco ne manquera pas de vous faire une petite visite.

- Bien, maître.

Lucius s'inclina et sortit, l'enfant pleurant toujours dans ses bras.

- Maintenant, à nous deux, Harry Potter… »

o0o

Une détonation retentit, des cris s'en suivirent. Puis des corps qui tombent, des hurlements de douleurs, de détresse.

Draco, lui, courrait. Il courrait à travers ces couloirs qu'il connaissait si bien, le manoir Malfoy, il aurait dû s'en douter. Où Voldemort pouvait installer son QG ailleurs qu'ici. Il faisait fit des morts et du sang qui jonchaient le marbre autrefois d'une blancheur immaculée. Les tableaux hurlaient de toutes parts, certains étaient décrochés ou même déchirés. Il ne restait rien des sculptures qui autrefois l'émerveillait tant, mais Draco s'en moquait. Il courrait. Plus il s'enfonçait dans le château, plus les hurlements s'espaçaient. Il entendait désormais nettement des pleurs d'enfant…son enfant. Il accéléra encore et entra en trombe dans la pièce.

C'était une pièce toute simple, un bureau et une armoire pour seul mobilier. Son regard se posa alors sur le berceau au milieu de la pièce d'où provenaient les cris. Il s'avança prudemment, puis arriva devant et prit son enfant dans ses bras. Ce dernier se calma aussitôt, ressentant l'aura de son père.

« Chut…calme toi…papa est là, je vais te ramener avec moi. Tu ne crains plus rien, Chris…

Draco le serrait dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, l'embrassant et le couvrant de mots d'amour. Il se retourna vers la porte, s'apprenant à partir quand il entendit une voix.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas partir si vite…cher fil.

La voix glaciale de Lucius Malfoy provenait de l'encadrement. Draco jura. Son père avait sa baguette braquée sur lui et Chris ; il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir avec son fils. Le temps d'atteindre sa baguette, ils seraient déjà mort.

- Père…je vous en pris, laissez mon fils en dehors de tout ça : il n'a rien à voir avec cette guerre ! Supplia-t-il.

- Au contraire, Draco, grâce à lui je t'aie à ma merci, et d'après le seigneur des ténèbres, si je te torture, Harry Potter accourra aussitôt pour te sauver. Je n'ai pas bien compris, mais peu importe. Je vais prendre un immense plaisir à tuer ton bâtard sous tes yeux, mon fils, et ensuite, ce sera le tour de ton amant. Tu l'entendras crier, tu sentiras son sang gicler sur le sol pendant des heures avant que le maître ne l'achève. Peut-être même qu'il prendra avec lui un tout autre plaisir que la torture…

Un rictus méprisant se forma sur son visage.

- Non…s'il vous plait….

Draco tenait son enfant contre lui et avait fermé les yeux. C'était un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar…il allait se réveiller et Harry serait là, à côté de lui. Dès qu'il ouvrirait les yeux, ils feraient l'amour pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que Chris pleure et réclame de l'attention…oui…c'était forcément comme cela que les choses allaient se passer, non ?...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, je ne compte pas te tuer, pas dans l'immédiat du moins… maintenant, donne-moi cet enfant !

- Jamais ! Hurla Draco. »

Lucius, furieux, leva sa baguette. Draco berça son fils, le rassurant comme seul un père sait le faire. Un bruit sourd. Un corps qui tombe.

o0o

Hermione était assise dans son fauteuil, elle tentait de lire un livre pour s'occuper l'esprit, mais elle était trop inquiète. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Severus. C'était injuste qu'il soit obligé de partir se battre. En plus, elle avait vraiment besoin de compagnie, et Ron n'était plus là… Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il était sûrement mort à cette heure ci. Elle étouffa un sanglot. Ron était une ordure, mais c'était également son mari et le père de son enfant.

Une petite détonation retentit ; Hermione sursauta.

« Bordel Harry ! Mais tu te rends pas compte…je t'interdis de faire une chose pareil !

- La ferme Matt, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi qui décide ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Je voulais des réponses et je les ai eu.

- Mais tu…

- Tais-toi ! On risque de nous entendre…

Les voix venaient de la cuisine, apparemment Harry et Matt étaient rentrés. Hermione s'y précipita et se jeta sans plus de cérémonie dans les bras de son ami.

- Mione…mais que…

Il se tue en entendant les sanglots de la brune :

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Dé…désolée, Harry… Renifla-t-elle. Je pense que se sont mes hormones, avec Ron et la guerre…tout ça…

- Ne t'inquiète pas…ce n'est pas grave !

Il la serra dans ses bras et déposa un bref baiser sur ses cheveux.

- Où est Draco ? Demanda alors le brun. Je suis parti assez précipitamment ce matin, j'aimerai lui parler.

- Ho Harry !

Hermione enfouit de nouveau son visage dans le cou du brun :

- Il est parti, ils sont tous partis après Voldemort et Draco les a suivi pour récupérer son fils…

Harry sentit alors une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine, comme lorsque Ron avait poignardé Draco, son protégé allait mal et il avait besoin de lui…

- Harry ? La voix d'Hermione était hésitante.

Sans lui répondre Harry disparut, Matt le suivit. Ils apparurent dans un immense jardin. Le brun repéra tout de suite Draco et se précipita vers lui.

-Draco ! Tu vas bien ?

Draco releva la tête, heureux de le voir. Il acquiesça, son enfant toujours dans les bras.

- Je crois que Weasley a des problèmes plus loin.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi son sort m'intéresserait, dit-il sèchement.

- Il m'a sauvé la vie Harry, il a tué mon père pour nous sauver moi et mon fils !

_Flash Back_

_Draco leva les yeux, devant lui se tenait Weasley, un poignard dans la main et son père étalé au sol. Il serra son fils plus fort._

_- Tu comptes me tuer aussi ? demanda-t-il, amèrement._

_- J'ai commis une erreur. Tu n'étais peut-être pas si mauvais que ça…Je te déteste toujours autant, mais ton fils n'est en rien responsable de tout cela et il a besoin de toi._

_Il se retourna et marcha vers la sortie._

_- Suis-moi, je vais vous faire sortir._

_- Weasley…merci !_

_Flash Back_

- Il…il t'a sauvé ?

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ron…son meilleur ami…son frère…il y avait peut-être une autre chance…

Des hurlements envahissaient toujours le paysage, mais Harry n'y faisait plus attention. Il eut un mot pour Draco, lui dire de ne pas bouger. Puis, il chercha Ron.

Il le trouva en train de se battre avec deux mangemorts à quelques mètres de lui. Il les envoya valser plus loin et s'approcha du roux.

- Ron, tu vas bien ?

Ce dernier se releva légèrement pantelant et fixa Harry.

- Harry…je m'excuse, je n'aurai jamais du faire une chose pareille, j'ai été stupide…

- Ne t'en fait pas, le coupa Harry, On reparlera de ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut faire sortir Chris. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Ron acquiesça. Il récupéra sa baguette et se dirigea avec Harry vers Draco et Matt.

- Ron, fais sortir Draco et allez au Square. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. Matt viendra avec vous.

- Harry…fit la voix lasse de Matt.

Sans lui donner la peine de finir sa phrase, Harry disparut.

- Où est-il allé ? Demanda brusquement Draco

- Chercher Helena….

- Qui ? Demanda le roux.

- Voldemort si tu préfères…

Et sous les yeux écarquillés de ce dernier, Matt lui raconta l'existence des Anges, et la légende d'Helena et d'Erwan.

- Et comment compte-t-il s'y prendre, car je suppose qu'il a un plan ? Questionna Draco

- Bien sûr, la puissance des pouvoirs de Voldemort ne réside que dans l'âme d'Helena. En détruisant son âme, tuer Voldemort sera un jeu d'enfant.

Ron fit la moue.

-Mais…d'après ce que j'ai compris, depuis des siècles personne n'a jamais réussi à détruire son âme. Comment Harry compte-t-il y arriver ?

- Cet après-midi, nous sommes allés à la tour, Harry voulait savoir s'il existait un moyen pour rayer définitivement Helena de ce monde. Il en existe un…C'est encore un rituel de magie ancienne. Helena est le mal personnifié, elle ne peut supporter l'amour. Pour la détruire, il faut donc que son âme soit prisonnière d'un corps pur, un corps qui n'aspirerait qu'a sauver les gens. De cette façon, elle sera détruite mais l'âme qui la retiendrai prisonnière également. Il faut un sacrifice désintéressé.

Draco blanchit plus encore si c'était possible.

- Harry ne compte quand même pas…se sacrifier ?

- Même s'il le fait, c'est Erwan qui sera détruit pas Harry n'est-ce pas ? Tenta de se rassurer Ron.

- Dans le cas présent, il n'y a aucune différance entre Harry et Erwan.

- On ne peut pas le laisser faire ça ! Hurla Draco. C'est du suicide, il faut l'aider !

- Draco, toi tu ne fais rien. Rentre au Square avec Chris, Matt et moi on va le chercher.

Avisant son fils, qui baillait dans ses bras le blond acquiesça. Il transplana pour mettre Chris à l'abri.

Resté seul, Ron se préparaàa aller chercher Harry mais Matt le retint par le bras.

- Je ne peux pas t'accompagner.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est de la vie d'Harry dont on parle là !

- Je sais, soupira Matt, mais je m'en suis déjà trop mêlé. C'est contraire à nos lois de rentrer dans les affaires humaines. Quoi qu'il se passe ce soir, ma place est à la cité avec les Anges. Je suis désolé.

Ron dégagea son bras brusquement

- Très bien, alors va t'en. Moi je vais réparer mes erreurs.

o0o

Ron courrait, il essayait de se rapprocher de Voldemort. Apparemment, il était dans la bonne direction. Plus il avançait et plus les mangemorts étaient nombreux et puissant. Il aperçut un rayon vert venant vers lui, trop tard pour l'esquiver. C'est alors qu'un bouclier se forma autour de lui. Il tourna la tête. Draco se tenait à côté de lui, la baguette levée.

- Comme ça on est quitte, dit-il simplement.

- Tu ne devrais pas être avec ton fils ?

Draco grogna.

- Tant qu'Harry est en danger, je ne peux être nulle part ailleurs que près de lui.

Il tendit la main au roux et, ensemble, ils se mirent à la recherche du brun. Ils le virent quelques mètres plus loin, bataillant contre les mangemorts qui l'empêchaient d'accéder à Voldemort qui souriait, amusé par le spectacle.

Sans attendre une seconde, Ron et Draco se jettèrent dans la bataille pour défendre Harry. Ce dernier, voyant que les mangemorts étaient occupés, prit quelques secondes pour effectuer le rituel. Il le connaissait par cœur. Des paroles récitées en grec en regardant Voldemort dans les yeux. Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme ?

Une lueur rougeâtre entoura alors le mage noir. Elle semblait sortir par tous les pores de sa peau et se dirigeait droit vers Harry. Ce dernier fermait les yeux. Il avait très peu de chance de s'en sortir, mais il voulait tenter le tout pour le tout. Trop de choses dépendaient de sa victoire.

Il entendit le cri de désespoir de Draco. Il rouvrit les yeux, mais au lieu de voir Draco, se fut Ron qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il le plaqua au sol et prit le rayon à sa place.

- RON !

Mais c'était trop tard. Voldemort n'avait plus rien d'un mage noir, il s'était écroulé par terre et était entouré d'une brigade d'aurors. Les mangemorts transplanaient le plus loin possible pour éviter de se faire prendre. Harry lui tenait le corps sans vie de son ami entre ses bras. Draco accourut et s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Ce n'était pas à lui de mourir…c'était mon fardeau…

Harry pleurait. Son meilleur ami l'avait malgré tout sauvé. Ils venaient de se retrouver…c'était tellement injuste.

- C'était son choix Harry. Il voulait que tu le pardonnes.

- Je l'avais déjà pardonné. TU M'ENTENDS IDIOT, JE T'AVAIS DÉJÀ PARDONNÉ !!

Draco le prit délicatement dans ses bras, essayant d'apaiser sa peine. Tout autour d'eux, les gens s'activaient à enlever les corps, à nettoyer le sang et soigner les blessés. Demain, tout irait mieux.

* * *

**Enfin le dernier chapitre, maintenant il ne reste plus que l'épilogue que j'ai déjà écrit, il arrivera bientôt. J'espere que vous avez aimés le revirement de Ron, même ceux et celles qui le déteste . **

**Merci à ma bêta Serenight pour sa correction ;)**

**Dark Ella**


	15. Epilogue

**Et bien voila, c'est vraiment la fin cette fois. ça me fais tout bizarre, c'est ma première fic que je fini... **

**Je vous laisse lire cette fin, c'est juste un épilogue il n'est pas bien long mais je l'aime bien :)**

**P.S: Serenight j'ai enregistré ta remarque et changé la dernière phrase...c'est vrai que c'est mieux **

* * *

**Epilogue**

TROIS ANS PLUS TARD…

« Harry, dépêche-toi ! On va encore être les derniers arrivés…

- Si tu tiens tant que ça à être à l'heure, vas-y et emmène Chris. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes. Hermione est habituée à mon retard.

- Mais Severus ne s'y fera jamais ! Bon j'y vais, mais dépêche-toi, hein ?

- Promis.

Une porte claqua.

- C'est bon, ils sont partis, fit Harry, soulagé.

- Je crois que cette fois, il va vraiment t'en vouloir, plaisanta une voix masculine.

Harry sourit et s'affala dans le fauteuil. Son vis-à-vis s'assit dans celui d'en face.

- T'as vraiment l'air fatigué Harry. Ça te réussit pas la vie de père au foyer.

Ledit Harry tira la langue.

- Ça a pas l'air, mais c'est épuisant d'élever un gosse. Surtout que Chris est en plein dans sa phase « sous les jupes des filles ». C'est un précoce, je crois.

Un silence lourd emplit l'atmosphère.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, Ron ?

- …

- Ron ?

- Tu me manquais. Pas que toi, tous vous me manquez. Mais tu es le seul à qui je peux me montrer alors…

- Tu sais qu'Hermione te crois toujours mort ?

- Je suis mort.

Un nouveau silence.

- Tu seras là aujourd'hui ? Demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr. Mon fils a trois ans, ça se fête.

Il tenta un sourire. Raté, jugea-t-il d'après l'expression de son ami.

- Tu pourrais te monter. Tout le monde sera ravi. Hermione et Juan les premiers. Rend-toi compte, il ne connait même pas son père !

Ron se leva et alla se poser devant la fenêtre.

- Non, c'est ma punition et je l'accepte.

- Ron…

- J'ai été ravi de te revoir. Le devoir m'appelle. À bientôt.

- Au revoir Ron.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu finir sa phrase, la place qu'occupait Ron était vide.

Il souffla. Tant de choses avaient changés en trois ans. Lui vivait le bonheur parfait avec Draco et Chris. Il avait enfin une famille. Une grande famille, songea-t-il en pensant à Hermione et son petit Juan. Il ressemblait tellement à Ron, c'était le portrait de son père.

Hermione avait eut du mal à surmonter la mort de Ron mais ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Et c'est dans les bras de Severus qu'elle s'était consolée. Ces deux-là avaient prévu de se marier l'année prochaine.

Et Ron…Ron qui avait sauvé Draco des griffes de son père, qui avait donné sa vie pour le sauver lui. Et même maintenant, il se sacrifiait encore pour qu'il puisse vivre en paix avec Draco.

Après la mort définitive d'Helena, Harry aurait dû retourner à la cité pour la diriger. En tant que réincarnation d'Erwan, c'était sa destinée : Redevenir un Ange, et ne plus avoir aucun contact avec les humains. C'est comme ça que Ron avait prit sa place. Son sacrifice lui permettant d'être un Ange, il avait accepté de prendre la place d'Harry et de ne plus revoir sa famille. Et Harry était redevenu humain.

Il revenait rarement voir Harry, mais excepté lui, tous ignoraient qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort.

L'horloge sonna seize heures. Il allait encore se faire sermonner ! Il se résolut donc à sortir de la maison pour aller à l'anniversaire de Juan Ronald Weasley. Il fut assailli par un Draco boudeur.

- Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre à force. C'est vrai, tu ne peux jamais partir en même temps que nous, tu es toujours obligé de cacher ton amant dans le placard avant de partir.

Harry sourit devant la mauvaise foi du blond.

- Oh oui, et aujourd'hui on a même eu le temps de faire un peu de sport avant qu'il ne parte.

Draco le regarda scandalisé, puis ils explosèrent de rire. Une petite main tirait sur son pantalon.

- Papa, veux faire pipi.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

- Chris les toilettes ne sont pas hantés, tu peux y aller tout seul.

- Mais si je tombe dans le trou et que je me noie ?

- Laisse Dray…je l'emmène.

Harry prit le bout de chou qui commençait à pleurer dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain.

- Papa poule… murmura Draco dans sa barbe. (NDB : Oh… la ça méritait que Dray dise « c'est vraiment un ange… » xD)

Il retourna dans le jardin où Hermione coupait le gâteau.

- Juan…Juan ? Où est-il encore passé ? Sev, Juan a encore disparu, va le chercher.

Maugréant, Severus partit chercher Juan qu'il retrouva sous la table avec l'assiette de bonbon.

- Chérie, je dois malheureusement t'annoncer que ton fils a le même estomac que son père.

Hermione éclata de rire, Harry revint à cet instant avec Chris.

- À ce que je vois on s'amuse bien ici…

Il coupa sa phrase en apercevant Ron pas très loin. Ce dernier regardait son fils amoureusement et lui envoya un baiser.

- Papa…murmura Juan le sourire aux lèvres en pointant du doigt l'endroit où était Ron

Tous se retournèrent vers l'endroit désigné, mais ils ne virent rien. Quand ils se retournèrent, Juan était déjà retourné à son occupation favorite : manger le plus de bonbon en un temps réduit.

- T'inquiète pas vieux, murmura Harry, tout va bien maintenant.

Draco l'enlaça et lui déposa un baisé dans le cou.

- Et c'est grâce à toi… »

**Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont suivi dans cette aventure, lecteurs de premières ou de dernières heures ainsi que les reviewers anonymes. Et bien sûr, un GRAND merci à ma bêta Serenight qui a eut le courage de corriger toutes mes fautes! **

**Et bien voila, un page se tourne. J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette fiction autant que j'ai pu l'écrire. A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic!!**

**Dark Ella**


End file.
